Ruthless Winds and Raging Seas
by Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: Fairy Tail is the wackiest pirate crew in the seven seas. With Captain Natsu Dragneel leading them, they set out in search of the most sought after item in the world facing one danger after another but they find that the journey is a lot more difficult than expected when they gain two new editions to the crew. The governor's high spirited daughter and a soul seeking mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I said that I wouldn't write this until 2020 but I just couldn't wait because the ideas started coming out of me like a flood from a dam. So please enjoy and don't be rude. If you don't like then don't read.**

Natsu followed his father Igneel as they walked to the port. There were many fine ships docked at the port and Igneel began examining them all. Trying to pick out the best one to steal.

"What are we doing here Father?" The boy asked.

"We are going to get a ship." Igneel replied.

"But Father I thought that we couldn't afford a ship."

"We can't but I'm afraid we'll have to steal one. Now you wait here until I get back and no wandering off."

Igneel left his son by the docks and hurried off somewhere else. As he waited for his father to return, Natsu watched local ships leave and come to the ports. For as long as he could remember the sea had always been apart of his life. In fact he had been born on a ship that was sailing over seas, his father was the captain of that ship or at least he was until his first mate started a mutiny against him. He had stolen the ship and the crew and had marooned Natsu and his father on an island. They later sneaked onto an expedition ship that came to the island in search of precious materials. Ever since then they had been moving from town to town, stealing what they needed to live. His father was one of the best pirates known through out the seas because he was a man of honor who respected the pirate code. Natsu hoped to be just like him when he became a man.

Suddenly he heard his stomach growl. It had been so long since he had eaten a sensible meal and heaven knows how long it had been since his father had eaten period. Igneel could only get his hands on scraps found in the garage and he always gave whatever he found to Natsu, never eating any of it at all. Now Igneel had told him not to move from that exact spot where he had left him but he was so hungry at the moment that he decided that there would be no harm in just leaving for a little while to look for something to eat.

The first place he started to search for food was in the trash pits, that was where he normally got his meals. He scrounged around in the garbage, desperately seeking food but found nothing edible unless you count a rotten apple core. His strong sense of smell then picked up the marvelous aroma of a hot meal which was coming from the open window of an elegant manor.

Listening only to the desires of own his stomach, he found himself climbing through the window and entering a dining room. The table was set with silver wear and a magnificent feast. Roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, baked bread, and so much more wonderful food. Blinded by hunger he started to take a few bites of the loaf of bread then he began to help himself to the chicken.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned around to see a blonde girl with doe brown eyes, about the same age as him standing just a few steps from him. She was clean, obviously well fed, and wearing a dress and shoes that were worth a fortune. She picked up a book with hard cover and held it up in attack position.

"No wait!" He said. "I won't hurt you! I...I was just hungry."

She looked at him and took in his appearance. He was dirty, his body so skinny and thin that you could almost see his rib cage, and his clothes were all tattered. Looking into his eyes she saw starvation and agony.

"You poor boy." She put the book down, grabbed a plate, and started to put portions of each food item on the table. She then offered it to him.

"For me?" He asked skeptically.

"Have as much as you'd like." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Well I'm not about to let you starve to death."

He waited a few seconds in hesitation then started devouring the food on the plate using nothing but his bare hands.

"Could I take some with me?" He asked. "For my father? He hasn't eaten in days."

"Of course. Here." She grabbed a napkin and started wrapping some food in it.

"You don't mind me taking it?" He asked.

"Not at all. I have more than enough to eat."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, how come you can't afford food? Doesn't your father work?"

"Uh...Sort of."

"What kind of work is he in?"

"Um...It involves a lot of sailing.'

"You get to sail on ships?"

"Yep but I've only been on two ships in my life."

"I've always dreamed of sailing on a ship across the sea, going to far off places, having adventures, seeing the world, and meeting new people. Even meeting pirates."

"You want to meet pirates?"

"Yes. I've read books about them and they seem so exciting."

"Well congratulations girly, because you've just met a pirate."

"You're a pirate?"

"Uh-huh."

"Aren't you a little small to be a pirate?" She giggled.

"No I am not! And someday I'm going to be a pirate captain like my father."

"You look a little young too me."

"Hmmph! I'll have you know that I've been training to become a pirate ever since I could walk. My father says you're never too old or too young to become a pirate."

"Do you think I could be a pirate someday?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl and everyone knows it's bad luck to have a woman on board a ship."

"Well that's a stupid rule."

"Hey I didn't make the rules."

"Natsu! Where the devil are you?!" Shouted the concerned voice of Igneel.

"That's my father. He's looking for me, I have to go now."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

"Sorry but I don't think I'll see you again anytime soon. Thanks for the food though."

He grabbed the bundle of napkins and jumped out the window. However as he was leaving something had fallen from his neck and landed on to the floor.  
The girl bent down and picked it up. It was a pirate medallion on a chain.

"Boy!" She called. "Boy come back! You dropped this!"

But he was already long gone, leaving the girl to wonder if she would ever see that pirate boy again.

...

"Natsu if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times!" Igneel scolded at the boy. "Don't wander off!"

"I'm sorry Father."

"Why won't you listen to me?! You're so stubborn and bull headed just like your mother. Thank God those were the only traits you inherited from her."

"I'm really sorry Father but look! I have food!"

He unwrapped the napkin exposing the chicken leg, slices of bread, and vegetables inside.

"Where did you get this?" Igneel asked in amazement.

"A girl gave it to me."

"Hmmm...Well that's awfully generous of her. Eat up son."

"But this is for you."

"No Natsu, a true father never eats until his children have had their fill."

"But I've already had my fill. These are the leftovers, I ate plenty. I swear."

"I don't know."

"Please Father. I know you're more hungry than I am."

"Very well."

Igneel ate some of the food but made sure to leave enough behind for Natsu to eat later. After that he took his son to the port where he was hiding a stolen ship. When the moment was right they got on the ship and sailed away. Later in the evening Igneel took Natsu below deck and tucked him into bed.

"Time to get some sleep Natsu." He said.

"But I'm not tired yet." His son complained.

"You will be eventually. Now go to sleep."

"Tell me a story first."

"Alright what kind of story?"

"A story that's exciting and dangerous."

Igneel thought for a moment then smiled.

"I got a story for you. It's about the most valuable thing in the world, the one treasure that every pirate longs to find, the book of E.N.D."

"What's that?"

"Legend tells that centuries ago the devil locked all of his most dangerous and monsterous creatures inside of a book which he planned to unleash upon the world but they say that before he could open the book it was stolen by a monastery who hid the book."

"Where?"

"No one knows but the reason why all the pirates are after it is because kings and emperors would pay a fortune to keep that book from being opened so some pirates think that they could hold it for ransom."

"Have you ever gone after it Father?"

"I thought about doing it once or twice but I realized it was a fool's errand."

"Well I'm gonna find it someday."

"Sure you are." He said. "Okay you've heard your story, now go to sleep."

"Okay but can I ask you something?"

"What son?"

"Do you think Mother is ever going to come back?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Did she leave because of me?"

"No and don't you ever think that. Your mother left because she was a tramp. Was married to that woman for ten years, loyal and loving to her since our wedding day, and how does she repay me? By abandoning our only child and running off with my first mate? Well she could rot in Davy Jones locker for all I care!...But vengeance is not the way of an honorable pirate of course it will take me some time to forgive that unfaithful shrew."

"Father you won't leave me like she did right?"

"No Natsu. I would never leave you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Gray smiled as he felt the salty sea air and the wind blowing in his face. There he stood at the head of the ship watching the sun set over the horizon. He had spent many days just like this one and he enjoyed them all. His father Commodore Silver Fullbuster was the Queen's top navy officer, there was no other sea man she could depend on more than him. And whenever he was called to go over seas he would take his wife Mika and young son Gray with him.

"Gray get off of that thing at once! You're leaning too far out!" Cried the concerned voice of his mother Mika.

"Oh let the boy be." His father Silver told her.

"But Darling what if he falls off? You know he can't swim! Gray get back here now!"

"Yes Mother." The boy huffed before coming down from the front of the ship and hurrying to where his parents stood.

"Really Mika you worry too much." Silver said.

"And you don't worry enough." She said. "I just don't want my little boy to drown."

"Mother I'm not so little anymore." Gray said blushing. "I'm eight years old."

His parents chuckled, Silver then placed Gray on his shoulders.

"Come on son, let's go see if the sailors are tying the right knots."

On top of his father's shoulders he could see the entire ship. The sails blowing in the wind, the sailors swabbing the deck and tying up the ropes, the captain steering the ship, it was a great view.

"How's the view up there Gray?" Silver asked.

"Amazing as usual. When do you think we'll get back to Fiore?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"Commodore Fullbuster." The captain said. "We need some help down below."

"I'll be right down." Silver put Gray down. "I'll be right back son, look around but don't do anything that will upset your mother."

"Okay."

Silver went below deck to help the captain, Gray went over to the edge of the ship to look out at the sea. Even though he couldn't swim he was fascinated by the movement of the ocean. How the waves would rise and fall, then crash against the ship. It was all very fascinating.

Suddenly he heard a voice singing vocally. It sounded like a little girl singing and it was a very sweet voice but what he found very unusual was that the voice was coming from the sea. He leaned over the ship toward the sea, trying to see where the source of the voice was. In his search he saw some very unusual things, a little white arm in the curl of a wave, then the glint of a tail rippling in the water, and finally the glimmer of a small fair head peeping from behind some rocks. Was he seeing things? Or were they actually there?

"Is something wrong dear?" His mother asked.

"Mother do you hear singing?"

"Singing? Well I sometimes hear the sailors carrying a little tune now and then but if you ask me they're very off key."

"No Mother it's a girl's voice."

"A girl's voice? But Gray there's no girl on this ship except for me of course."

"It's not coming from the ship, it's coming from the sea."

"The sea?"

"Must be a mermaid you heard singing." One sailor said. "Careful lad, if you get ensnared by her voice she'll drag you to a watery grave."

"Mermaids? Ha! That's just nautical nonsense." Silver said.

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth." The sailor argued. "Mark my words sir, next to pirates mermaids are the most dangerous things in the entire ocean. Vicious and manipulative monsters that would kill you without mercy!"

"That's enough. You'll frighten my son."

"I'm not scared Father." Gray said. "If a mermaid ever attacks me I'll stab her with a knife."

"Well you don't ever have to do that son because mermaids don't exist."

"But I know I heard a girl singing."

"It was probably just your imagination Gray. The sea can play tricks on you sometimes."

"I guess."

Later that evening after having dinner, Gray went to look for his parents. He found his mother in her room combing her long, shiny, black hair while playing her music box. It was a heart shaped, blue jeweled, silver tone music box. Her most prized possession.

Gray was about to make his presence known when he saw his father walk in from the other side of the room. He smiled at his wife and stepped up behind her.

"Remember the night I gave you that music box?" He asked her. "It was ten years ago and I had just come back from traveling over seas for three months and you were worried that over those three months I had forgotten all about you and found someone else."

"Yes I remember." She said.

"But when I arrived to meet you at the port I told you that I had a very special surprise for you. That's when I gave you the music box and I told you that I had made it especially for you and you just started to cry."

"I know what happened Silver, I was there."

"How could you have possibly thought that I would ever leave you for some other woman?"

"I was young Silver and you were a sailor back then and from what I knew then sailors were as frisky as the ocean."

"True but my heart shall always be yours and yours alone."

He leaned over and kissed her mouth. She smiled and returned the kiss, soon the two were locked in a passionate embrace and an even more passionate kiss.

"Gross!" Gray gagged causing his parents to blush when they realized that their son was there. "You guys are so mushy!"

"Oh come here you little snoop!"

Silver playfully lunged for his son. Gray started to run upstairs, back on deck with his parents chasing after him. Round and round, they ran until at last Silver managed to grab the boy and start assaulting him with tickles. Gray burst into a fit of laughter, his father and mother laughed also. The three of them were just so happy in that moment. But their happiness was not meant to last.

At that precise moment a cannon ball was shot right at the ship.

"What was that?" Mika gasped.

Silver looked over the edge and saw that just across from their ship was another one but it bore a flag with the symbol of a skull. It was a pirate ship.

"Oh dear God." He whispered in horror. "Mika, get Gray and go below deck! Now! Men grab your guns and get up here! Hurry!"

Mika picked up Gray and dashed below deck where she crouched down into a corner and held him protectively.

"Mother what's going on?" Gray asked her.

"It's okay Gray. Everything's going to be alright." She said not wanting her son to be scared.

He heard the sound of cannons and gun shots going off up above deck followed by swords clashing. Later he smelled smoke and heard crackling. There was a fire.

"Mother I can't breathe." He coughed.

"We need to get back up deck." She said.

But aboard deck there were burning hot flames everywhere while the dead bodies of stabbed or shot sailors lay scattered across the ship. Those who still lived fought bravely against the pirates that had invaded the ship but the bravest of all was Silver for he was fighting the pirates's ruthless and black hearted Captain Deliora.

"You murderer!" He said. "You'll pay for slaughtering my men!"

Silver's sword clashed with Deliora's as they fought. During the battle, Deliora managed to knock away Silver's sword and had him pinned.

"You leave my father alone!"

Gray broke away from his mother's grasp and ran toward them. Taking a knife from one of the dead sailors, he stabbed Deliora in the back of his ankle. He shouted in pain and swung a fist at the boy's face causing him to fall back.

"You little runt!" He snarled. "I'll teach you to meddle in my affairs!"

He raised his sword and moved it to strike him.

"No! Not my son!"

Horror crossed Gray's face when he saw his father jump in front of the boy, shielding him from the blow but suffering a fatal stab to the heart in the process.

"Father!" He cried out as he watched the man fall down dead.

Next thing he knew he felt his mother pull him away from his father's corpse.

"You must run Gray! Escape!" Mika told him.

"But-"

"Run! Run to the life boats! Hurry!"

Her final words before she too suffered a fatal blow from the evil Deliora which ended her life. He couldn't react, he was too stunned. He had just seen both of his parents die right in front of him. Deliora then moved to kill him too but the flames had reached the gun powder below deck causing the ship to explode and Gray was thrown into the sea. He flailed his arms and legs, trying to swim back up but he only continued to sink and sink, water filling his lungs, losing his breath. Before he blacked out he thought that he felt a pair of arms grab him and pull him toward something.

He was in darkness for a very long time and when he started to come to he was still so very dizzy.

"Please don't die." He heard a melodious voice say.

He felt a pair of lips kiss his high forehead and a gentle hand stroke his wet hair away from his face. He took a breath and his eyes started to open. He felt feverish and could hardly make out what or who he was looking at. All he could register was that it had two beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't worry I'll get you to safety." The voice said and that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hoist the sails!" Igneel ordered Natsu to do the next morning.

"Aye-aye captain!" The salmon haired boy saluted before running to the sails.

"And make sure that you tie them up real tight son!"

"I will!"

He started raising the sails up.

"Father did you hear anything weird last night?" Natsu asked.

"Like what son?"

"Well last night I thought I heard cannons."

"Funny I thought I heard cannons last night too. Of course I thought it was just my imagination."

"Do you think there was a ship attack last night?"

"Maybe."

Natsu continued to raise the sails when he saw something floating in the water. It was a wooden panel. Now it wasn't unusual to see things like that floating adrift in the sea but it was unusual to see a boy lying unconscious on top of the panel.

"Father come quick!" Natsu shouted.

"What is it?"

"There's a boy floating on the water!"

Igneel looked over the edge to see the wooden panel that held the boy. He was then mortified to see that it was floating from a ship that was in shambles and burning.

"Mary mother of God!" He gasped in horror. He quickly went to the life boat. "Natsu lower me down and secure a rope to pull me up."

Natsu nodded and did as he was told. Igneel rowed the boat to the panel and careful took the boy off of it. He then rowed back to the ship and lifted the boy up toward Natsu.

"Lay him down on deck and keep an eye on him. I'm going to look for survivors." Igneel told his son.

Natsu took hold of the boy and pulled him on to the deck. He checked for a pulse. The boy still had one and he was still breathing.

"Well at least you're alive." Natsu said in relief.

An hour passed and still the boy did not stir. Igneel found no other survivors but he did find some very precious cargo. A few crates of rum, some muskets, and some boxes. Believing that they could be useful in the future he brought them back to the ship.

"Was anyone still alive on that ship Father?" Natsu asked Igneel.

"I'm afraid not son."

"What do you think happened to that ship?"

"No doubt it was a pirate attack. An attack led by dirty pirates."

"What makes a dirty pirate dirty Father? Mud?"

"No son. They're pirates who have no honor or respect for the pirate code. You see son we pillage and invade and steal but we never harm the innocent and we only kill if we have to. These pirates, they didn't just steal they murdered all the innocent lives on that ship. All but one."

They moved the boy below deck and laid him in a bed. Later he started to wake. When he saw Igneel and Natsu he became scared and started to flinch away.

"Take it easy lad we're not going to hurt you." Igneel assured him.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You're on my ship, we pulled you from the sea. I am Igneel and this is my son Natsu."

"I'm Gray...I was on a ship when..." At once the memory of that terrible night came flashing back to his mind. The pirates invading the ship, his parents being killed, the fire, the explosion, the sea.

"They're gone... They're gone! They're gone! They're gone!" He kept shouting.

"Calm down lad, who's gone?"

"My mother! And my father! They're dead! They're dead! He killed them! He killed them!"

He burst into tears and buried his face into the pillow that his head had been resting on. Of course who could blame him? Everything he ever loved and held dear was destroyed in one night. One horrible, unforgettable night that would haunt him forever. Natsu and his father looked upon the heart broken boy with pity and compassion. They decided to leave him alone to mourn in peace. For many days Gray never left that room, all he did was just stay in bed. Natsu tried to talk to him a few times but Gray just ignored him. However Gray couldn't stay in that room forever and eventually he came out.

He walked upstairs to the deck and found Igneel going through some of the stuff he recovered from the ship.

"Some stuff survived." He told him. "Is there anything of yours here?"

Gray began to look through everything. There were only two things he wanted to keep from that pile. His mother's music box and an envelope that had his name written on it. The letter had been sealed in a small wooden box, that was how it was protected from the water. Gray opened the envelope and started reading the letter inside.

_Dear Gray_

_When you've worked as a Navy officer for as long as I have you begin to fear that one day you might die in a shipwreck or a pirate attack when you're only child is still young. Which is why I wrote this._

_If you're reading this letter Gray then the day I always feared has come to pass. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you while you're still just a boy but I don't want you to give in to the grief you feel over my demise. You're a very strong young man, stronger than you think and I don't expect this to break you._

_Remain strong my son, live on, and have faith. Have faith in God, pray that he will heal the hurt in your heart and pray that someday you, me, and your mother will all be reunited together in heaven. My love is always with you._

_Sincerely your father_

Gray's hands trembled as he read the letter. He could almost hear each word being spoken in his father's voice.

"You alright?" Igneel asked.

"Yes..."

"You know Gray I need a new crew to replace the one that double crossed me. You're welcome to join if you'd like."

"If I refuse you'll toss me overboard right?"

"No. You have the freedom to do whatever you wish and if you want I can drop you off at the next port however I not sure where you'll go from there."

"I'll find a way around."

"Really? Do you have any money?"

"No."

"Do you have a job?"

"No."

"Do you have any living relatives?"

"No."

"Then how exactly do you plan to how you say find a way around?"

"I'll figure it out besides like hell I would become a pirate! It was a pirate that killed my parents!"

"I know and the pirate who took the lives of your family and everyone else on that ship has no honor or morals, but me and my son we aren't like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are known as honorable pirates and that's because we live by a code. We are free the pillage and plunder and steal and cause property damage but we never harm the innocent and we never kill unless it's necessary."

"My father said that all pirates had no honor."

"That's because your father only knew about the ones who didn't live by the code. Look lad you won't last a day out there on your own at least not like this. Let me train you alongside my son. I'll teach you how to fight, how to sail, how to plunder and pillage, and how to survive by just using your wits."

Gray thought for a moment. On one hand he wasn't sure if his parents would approve of him becoming a pirate but on the other hand he had no where else to go and the man did seem trust worthy.

"Fine."

"Wonderful, your training begins tomorrow and from now on you'll be sharing a room with Natsu."

"What?!" Natsu said.

"Gray could you excuse me and my son for second?"

Igneel took Natsu by the arm and pulled him into his private quarters.

"No way am I sharing a room with him!" Natsu argued.

"Natsu as your father and your captain I am ordering you to be accommodating toward our newest member."

"Newest member?! You mean he's actually joining us?!"

"It would seem that way."

"But I don't want him to be apart of our crew."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing his father was a navy officer. He's a by the book kid."

"Natsu that poor boy has lost everything, he has nothing and nobody. It would be cruel of us to just to leave him out on his own."

"But Father we're pirates. We don't care about other people, it's every man for himself."

"There are some exceptions to that case and this is one of them."

"Why is he one of them?"

"He just is. Now he's going to be a member of this crew and that's final."

At first Natsu and Gray didn't get along very well. They argued and fought a lot much to Igneel's annoyance. He thought it was hard just looking after one reckless little boy, looking after two was the biggest hassel he ever had to deal with. But he knew how to handle them and over time the boys grew to like each other. I mean they still fought now and then but it wasn't as bad as before.

It was not long before Igneel began training them in the art piracy. He taught them how to plunder, pillage, how to sail and fight, how to use wit to out smart enemies, there never was a better teacher on the subject of pirates than Captain Igneel Dragneel. And as they trained they traveled from place to place taking what they needed and finding new members to join them, eventually they had a proper crew started and they called it Fairy Tail. 


	4. Chapter 4

12 years later...

Lucy Heartfilia looked at her reflection of the mirror of her vanity. Checking her hair, make up, and her dress, making sure that she looked her best. She had to because today her father Governor Jude Heartfilia of Magnolia would be hosting a party with his fellow public officials celebrating his success at securing a successful trade route between Magnolia and many other cities, being his daughter it was only natural that she be there to support him. He always insisted that when she attended these affairs, she wear one of her mother's dresses unfortunately the one he had picked out for her to wear came with a corset that was laced up very tightly on her waist.

"You look breath taking Miss Heartfilia." Her hand maid told her.

"Thank you." She replied politely. "However this corset is just awful. It hurts my stomach and it's very hard to breathe with it on. How Mother wore this without suffocating is beyond me."

"True but your father will be most pleased when he sees you in that dress."

"I know. I know."

She got up from the chair of her vanity, went downstairs and to the front door of her manor house where a carriage waited to take her to the party. Meanwhile a very large ship was docking at the port of Magnolia.

On that ship was a pirate crew known as Fairy Tail. They too had heard of the party celebrating the Governor's success and they saw it as a perfect opportunity to sneak in and pick pocket some of the wealthy guests. The only problem was they were wanted criminals so getting without being recognized would not be easy.

There were five of them, four young men and one young woman. Natsu Dragneel was the captain, a thieving, greedy, somewhat foolhardy pirate willing to face and/or steal anything to promote himself to living the life of the rich. However when it came to his crew there was nothing that he valued more because he viewed them as his family.

His first mate Gray Fullbuster. A clever, resourceful, and religious young man who served as Natsu's constant confidant, giving him advice. He wasn't as greedy as Natsu, he mainly worked as a pirate out of his friendship for Natsu and out of gratitude to Natsu's father for saving his life all those years ago.

Erza Scarlet was the third member of their crew. It has been said by many pirates and sailors that it is bad luck to keep a woman aboard a ship but Erza brought anything but bad luck. A spirited and well trained swordswoman who was probably the wisest young person you could ever meet. She was like an older sister figure to Gray and Natsu, breaking up their fights, steering them in the right direction, and she was the only one allowed to give orders to the captain.

The fourth member was Gajeel Redfox. The strongest and toughest pirate that ever lived. No one really knew his past but apparently years ago something happened that hurt him so bad that he ripped out his own heart and locked it away in a box resulting in him being gruff, mean, and aggressive however he wasn't without his soft side. He also served as the ship's cook.

The fifth and last member was Laxus Dreyar. Son of the dreaded pirate Ivan Dreyar, grandson of the sainted Pastor Makarov Dreyar. Much like Natsu he was born into the world of pirates however he was not raised in the ways of the pirate code and he often thought that Natsu did not deserve the title of captain nevertheless he meant well.

Once they had their ship secure they went to hide behind some barrels that were near the entrance to the party.

"Okay men." Natsu said.

"Ahem!" Erza coughed.

"And one woman. Our objective is to get passed those guards."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Laxus asked.

"I could beat em up." Gajeel suggested.

"No this will take brains not brawn." Gray said. "I say that one of us should create a diversion while everyone else sneaks in."

"Not a bad idea but who's going to make the diversion?" Erza said.

"I got this."

Natsu came out from behind the barrels where they were hiding and approached the door where the two soldiers stood.

"Good day gentlemen." He said saluting them.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Of course how rude of me. Commodore Smith at your service."

"You're a commodore?"

"Yes."

The two soldiers looked at him skeptically. Last they checked commodores were much better dressed than this man was.

"You don't look much like a commodore." One said.

"And we've never heard of you." The other said.

"Never heard of me? Didn't they tell you? I was coming here today for inspection."

"Inspection?" The two soldiers said.

"Yes I'm here to make sure that everything here is in tip top shape."

As he spoke to them, his crew cleverly slipped past them and into the party where they began their usual pick pocket routine.

"I seriously don't think that you're a commodore sir." The soldier said. "Nor do I believe that you are here for some inspection. We would have been informed if one was to occur."

"Really?" Natsu grinned when he saw that his crew had made it inside. "Well then it would seem that a mistake has been made so I'll just be on my way."

He started to walk off when he spotted something that made him stop in his tracks. There, standing at the edge of a parapet was the most lovely blonde in the world. Her eyes brown and sparkling, her nose faultless, her lips vermilion, and her body was like molten gold. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

...

Lucy found herself becoming more pale and perspiring with every moment that passed. She felt the corset she was wearing was choking the life out of her.

"Ah my dear Lucy." Her father greeted with a smile. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you Father." She said finding it hard to focus.

"What do you think of the party?"

"It's uh...Very exciting Father." She breathed. The corset was crushing her rib cage.

"You know you look very much like your mother in that dress. She would be proud to see you wearing it."

"I'm...I'm...I'm sure she would." She panted.

"Well come along my dear, we mustn't keep the guests waiting."

He turned away to join the party unaware that his daughter was practically choking.

"Father I...I...I...Can't...Breathe."

She struggled to keep standing up but she was losing her balance not to mention her breath. Then she fainted off the ledge and plummeted into the sea below which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and the soldiers.

"My God that was the governor's daughter!" One of the soldiers gasped in horror.

"Will you two be saving her then?" Natsu asked the soldiers.

"We can't swim!"

"Pride of the Queen's navy you two are." Natsu said rolling his eyes. "Well looks like it's up to me."

He took off his jacket, his captain's hat, and his sword then dove into the water. He saw Lucy's unconscious body sink to the very bottom of the ocean floor. He quickly swam down and grabbed her by the waist then put her over his shoulder and which he carried her out of the water and near the shore. She wasn't breathing but judging by her dress he had a good idea what was wrong. He remembered how one time Erza had to wear a fancy dress to sneak into a banquet, the dress came with a corset and if he recalled correctly that corset was laced up in a manner that was so tight that she almost fainted about once or twice.

He quickly undid the upper part of Lucy's dress, pulled out his knife, and cut the laces on her corest. Before long color came back to her face and she took a deep breath while coughing up water.

"You alright Miss?" He asked.

"Wha...What happened?" When Lucy saw that she was halfway dressed and that a man was next to her, holding her torn off corset she immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He said rubbing his reddened cheek.

"For trying to take advantage of a young woman in distress!" She snapped while trying to cover her exposed under dress.

"Take advantage? You wish lady!"

"How dare you speak to me that way! Don't you know I'm the governor's daughter?"

"I can tell."

"Really how?"

"You're very rude."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you rich folks are all alike. Stuck up, snobby, and a real pain in the ass! Not to mention you rich women think that all poor men are out to get jiggy with you! Well for your information blondie I happen to be the man who just saved your life!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't breathe while wearing that corset of yours so you fainted and fell into the water. If it weren't for me you would have either drowned or suffocated!"

Lucy stopped for a moment. This man had saved her life? She took in Natsu's appearance. His clothes were atrocious and his hair a shaggy mess, she could tell that he was a pirate. A very young and muscular built pirate, dare she think he was very attractive. However she was confused, if he was a pirate and if what he said was true then why? Why would he save her?

"Why did you save me?" She asked him.

"Hey I may be a pirate but I have standards and besides it's not like any of those soldiers were going to jump in and save you, apparently they can't swim."

"Well it would seem that I owe you an apology and my thanks." She said. "I apologise for my rudeness and I thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

What's going on down here?!"

Natsu was then yanked up by two soldiers being led by Lucy's father Jude.

"You disgusting tramp!" He shouted. "What made you think you could put your hands on my daughter?! Arrest this man!"

"Father wait!" Lucy objected. "This man saved my life."

"Did he now?"

"She's right sir." One of the soldiers said. "We saw him dive after her."

"Hmmm...I see. Nevertheless he's still under arrest."

"What for?" Natsu asked.

"For being a wanted man." With that said he held up a wanted poster of Natsu then put shackles on his wrists.

"Oh crap." Natsu groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

With shackles slapped on to his wrists, Natsu was being dragged off by the two soldiers.

"Wait! Stop! Why are you arresting him?" Lucy asked.

"Piracy is against the law here Miss Heartfilia." One soldier told her.

"But he saved my life."

"One good deed does not excuse countless crimes against the queen." Jude said.

"What's the big deal? So I robbed a few merchant ships." Natsu said.

"Not to mention assault and property damage." Jude added. "Your actions are against Fiore Law and punishable by imprisonment or even death."

"And yet saving your daughter doesn't mean anything to you?" Natsu asked.

"That's enough." He said. "Lock him up until further notice."

"Actually Mr. Governor sir I don't think my arrest is going to happen today."

"And why do you say that pirate?"

"Because it's three against five."

"What the devil are you talking about?"

Natsu gave a whistle and at once his crew jumped down from above, pointing their swords and pistols at the governor and soldiers.

"Release the captain or we'll be forced to use violence." Gray said.

At once the soldiers unlocked the shackles on Natsu's wrists. But as soon as the swords and pistols were lowered the two soldiers engaged in a sword fight while the governor escaped with his daughter. The pirates were all excellent swordsmen so fighting was no chore for them and they successfully overpowered and disarmed the soldiers.

"Ta-ta gentlemen!" Natsu said as he and his crew retreated and vanished into an alleyway.

They remained hidden until the evening and once the cost was clear they slipped back on to the ship.

"Phew that was too close for comfort." Natsu sighed.

"You're telling me, how did you get caught?" Gray asked him.

"The governor's daughter almost drowned and those dumb ass soldiers can't even swim. What can I say I have soft spot for girls."

"Hey I can't swim and I'm not a dumb ass."

"Uh-huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just think it's kind of stupid that you've been a pirate for 12 years and you still can't swim."

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah and it's that you're scared of the water."

"I am not scared of water. I'm not scared of anything."

"Prove it. Learn how to swim."

"I can't just learn how to swim. I've got more important things to do."

"More important things to do my eye! You're scared and you know it!"

"Shut up I am not!"

"Yes you are! You're a little chicken when it comes to the water!"

Natsu then started to cluck like a chicken and that earned him a punch in the face from Gray.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be huh?"

At once the two started to get into a fist fight.

"Oh boy here we go again." Gajeel said.

"I'll get Erza." Laxus said going aboard deck.

They tackled each other and rolled around the floor trying to beat the other person up. The fight didn't cease until Erza came down, knocked them both on the noggin, and pulled them apart.

"Knock it off you two!" She said. "Seriously can we have one night where you two don't fight? Honestly you're both too old to be doing this."

"He started it!" Gray and Natsu said pointing to the other person.

"Well I'm finishing it! Now all of you go wash up for dinner. I decided to cook tonight's meal so you're all in for a real treat."

"Oh." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Joy." Gray finished.

After washing up the four men sat down at the table and waited to taste whatever Erza had concocted to eat this evening. Now Erza had many talents and qualities, beauty, intelligence, fighting technique, swordsmanship, sailing, keeping Natsu and Gray under control, unfortunately cooking was not one of them.

"Dinner is served." Erza said pouring slop onto their plates. "Enjoy."

She then left to clean up the kitchen before eating prepare while the men gagged over their food.

"Okay boys who's gonna taste it first to see if it's edible?" Gray asked.

"Let's draw straws." Laxus said. He held up Erza's hair brush and they each pulled a strand of her hair out. Unfortunately Natsu had the shortest one meaning he had to take the first taste.

"Oh man! I always loose this stupid game!"

He tried one spoonful of it and then ran upstairs and on to the deck to puke over the edge.

"Well that settles it." Gray said. "We can't eat this."

"Agreed." Gajeel and Laxus said.

So after dumping the slop they dined on emergency dumplings that Gajeel had whipped up for them.

"Why the heck would you let Erza cook dinner?" Natsu asked Gajeel.

"She said that she wanted to expand her talents and try her luck in the kitchen and when I suggested that maybe that wasn't a good idea she threatened to chain me to the anchor."

"So should we tell her that her food sucks?"

"That depends do you want to live to see tomorrow?"

After dinner Laxus and Gajeel just started drinking, Erza spent the evening cleaning her swords, Gray was just reading his father's bible, and Natsu well he decided to chill out by the docks with his faithful feline companion Happy.

"What do you think Happy? Any good?"

Natsu slid a bowl of the slop Erza had made over to Happy. The cat sniffed at the slop and then hissed at it.

"You don't like it either huh? Well I don't blame you. Come on boy, let's take a walk around town and see if we can find any places to pillage."

He placed Happy on his shoulder and began to walk around the port but was careful to keep his face hidden because he did have a wanted poster.

He listened to sailors talk about various lands that were thriving and they also spoke of legends of great treasure. None of their conversations seemed to interest Natsu until his ears picked up the words being spoken of one sailor.

"Can you believe that they're actually unveiling the map to Tendrou Island a week from now at the museum banquet?"

"It's just a map to an island isn't it?" Another sailor said.

"But this is no ordinary island, Tendrou Island. The location of the book E.N.D."

"That book is just a myth."

"Maybe, maybe not. But the map to it is an incredible artifact though I don't think they should be unveiling it."

"Why not?"

"Well a lot of pirates believe in that book and they would do anything to find it. If it exists that is."

"I don't follow."

"I'm worried that some pirates might try to steal the map."

"Well I hear that the governor is supposed to be there so I garuntee you that there will be soldiers everywhere that night."

Natsu grinned to himself as an idea formed in his brain. He knew all too well of the legend of E.N.D and he always dreamed of being the one pirate who found it. This may have been his chance. If he and his crew got their hands on that book then they would set for life. Richer than they had ever been.

"Time out you're suggesting we what?" Gray said when Natsu told him and Erza his plan.

"Steal the map to Tendrou Island and find the book of E.N.D."

"But it's a myth."

"It's not a myth! My father believed in the book."

"He also believed that anybody who went after it was a fool." Erza said.

"Weather the book exists or not, going to Tendrou Island would be suicide." Gray said. "No one has gone to that island and come back...At least not alive."

"What's so dangerous about that island anyway?"

"Let's see monsoons, sea monsters, man eating plants, maddened wild animals, cannibals, poisonous insects-"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point but think of how much people would pay for us to not open the book?"

"You wouldn't seriously open the book of E.N.D, would you?" Erza asked.

"No way in hell, but no one else needs to know that."

"You do realize that our chances of actually finding the book and coming back alive are one to a million right?" Gray said.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Natsu asked.

"Where's your sense period?"

"Natsu we understand your desire to be rich but we are not risking our lives for some book that may or may not exist."

"But Erza think of what you could do with all that money."

"What's the point of having all that money if I die while trying to get it?"

"But with that money you could buy the freedom of your friends."

Erza froze when he said those words and at once the whole reason why she became a pirate came flooding back, to find a way to free her childhood friends from that God forsaken hell they had all been dragged into.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"You said so yourself. Those pirates who took you and your friends all those years ago would do anything for money. I bet with the right amount you could pay those savages to not only free your friends but everyone else they've taken prisoner. Are you willing to risk your life for that?"

Erza sighed, Natsu really knew how to get her to do one of his crazy, hair brained schemes.

"Alright you've convinced me."

"Well you're not going to convince me. Not this time." Gray said.

"Not helping is very unchristian of you Gray." Natsu said.

"How is not helping you satisfy your greedy heart unchristian?"

"I don't mean not helping me. I mean not helping Erza, she's not doing this to be selfish or greedy. She's doing this to save innocent people, now what kind of Christian won't do something that will help save innocent people?"

"Well that's not...I mean...I can't...I don't...Oh man!" He huffed. "You are one manipulative little bastard you know that?"

Natsu just chuckled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel and Laxus didn't really need convincing, they always jumped at the opportunity to get violent with the people much to Erza's revulsion. She didn't believe in the use of violence unless it was absolutely necessary.

All of next week the crew prepared their plan to invade the museum and steal the map to Tendrou Island. The only real problem was that the governor and his daughter were attending the event that night so there were soldiers guarded at every entrance and exit at the museum.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I say we knock out the soldiers, run in, and grab the map." Natsu said.

"Brilliant idea." Gray said sarcastically. "But I think you're forgetting two things. There's six of us and twelve of them and they all have loaded guns. We run in there sword swinging and they'll shoot us all dead."

"Just leave it to me boys." With that said Erza stripped away her hat, jacket, shirt, and pants to reveal a red and black reveling dress and net tights that she was wearing underneath them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Gray asked.

"My diversion outfit." She pulled a case of rouge and powder from her dress and painted her face with it. "Gajeel I'm going to need your help on this one."

"Me? What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

She pulled a flute from her dress and threw it to Gajeel.

"Follow me over to the back entrance where those three soldiers are and start playing this flute."

They walked over to the back entrance.

"Oh boys!" Erza called getting their attention. "I'm the new show girl for a local tavern and I hope you don't mind if I practice my act here for awhile."

Gajeel began playing the flute and Erza started to dance. She shook her hips and danced in a very seductive manner. The three soldiers were practically drooling already and they were so busy ogling her that they didn't see Natsu, Gray, and Laxus sneak inside.

"I can't believe that they actually fell for that." Gray said. "Her majesty should probably rethink who she hires to serve in the military."

"No kidding. Now let's get going, you ready Gray?"

"Yep."

"You ready Laxus?"

No answer.

"Laxus?"

He realized that the blonde pirate wasn't responding because he too was ogling Erza.

"Hey cut that out! We have a job to do."

"How are you two not tempted to stare at her?" Laxus asked.

"She's like our sister man. Seeing her like this makes us uncomfortable." Natsu said.

"Also I'm Protestant." Gray added.

"But still, look at that body, those legs, and those bouncy-" Laxus started.

"Ahh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Natsu cried. "Ewww!"

"Aww sick! I can't have thoughts like that about her!" Gray gagged.

"Prudes." Laxus mumbled.

"Who are you calling a prude?!" Natsu said insulted. "I'm not a prude I just don't like to think about Erza in that way. For God's sake we shared the same bed as children!"

"Whatever."

With that matter settled they walked toward the room where the party was being held. There were plenty of wealthy men and women dressed in elegant and expensive clothes while dinning on exquisite food and fine wine. Natsu couldn't help but envy all the guests there. Why did they get to live a life of luxary while he, his father, and his friends would have to spend their whole lives scourging for what they needed? What did they do that made then so special?

Speaking of wealthy people, Lucy was bored out of her mind. Why did her father drag her to this dull event? Why couldn't she just stay home and work on her book?

"Something wrong dear?" Jude asked her.

"No Father." She lied.

"Perk up, you're about to witness the unveiling of one of the greatest artifacts ever discovered."

"Uh-huh."

She glanced down at the medallion she wore around her neck. It was a pirate medallion and if her father ever knew that she wore something that had been previously owned by a pirate he would become quite cross which is why she always kept the pendent hidden in the cleavage of the top part of her dress. She didn't know why she always wore it but she felt that it was a type of good luck charm.

"Are you still upset about that pirate who attacked you a week ago?" He asked.

"Attacked? Father he saved me."

"Yes that's what it looked like."

"What it looked like? Father what do you mean?"

"Never trust pirates Lucy. They're only after one thing and that's money. I bet if those soldiers hadn't of arrived sooner than he would have held you for ransom."

"You don't know if he would do that. Father why must you always see the worst in people?"

"Lucy need I remind you that for many years pirates have been attacking and damaging Fiore."

"I know that but you can't just make assumptions like that. You know I think that pirates have a very interesting life. I mean I don't like that they steal and plunder but they get to sail over seas and see the world. Don't you ever wonder what it's like out there?"

"There's nothing out there but trouble. You're better off if you just stay here."

"But I've been reading about all these far off places. Places that I want to see and explore. I've always dreamed of one day sailing to one of those places."

"You need to stop reading those books. All they do is fill your head with meaningless thoughts and you on a ship? Preposterous! Why I have never heard of such an absurd thing."

"Why must you always mock my dreams Father?"

"Oh Lucy I don't mean to be cruel, I just want you to be realistic. You're the daughter of a public official, your place is not sailing over seas, it's here."

"I know." She sighed.

She looked out one of windows of the museum and watched the sea. She watched the waves rise and fall, making ripples appear. She wondered what it was like for sailors. What it was like to sail the seas and have adventures and explorations. She wished that she could live behind this life of pomp and circumstance so she could see the world.

From a distance Natsu was making his way toward the display case where the map was. He was just about to make his move when suddenly cannon balls started being shot through the windows. Looking out through the broken remains of one window, Natsu saw that the source of those cannons was a ship. Another pirate ship, a rival pirate ship known as Tartaros. Unlike Fairy Tail they didn't go by the pirate code and had no honor. When they stole or plundered, they killed anyone who was there. They knew nothing of mercy or compassion. They only understood one thing and that was murder. When the smoke of the cannons cleared three pirates came jumping through the windows.

They were three of Tartaros's most dangerous crew members. Jackal, Kyoka, and Tempester. Jackal extremely sadistic and took pleasure in killing and harming people weather they be innocent or guilty, a real psychopath. Kyoka was the most intelligent of the three and she was their captain's second in command, a skilled and dangerous fighter who was almost equal to Erza. Tempester was much more calm than the other two but he was just as cold and cruel as they were.

"Who are you people?" Jude asked.

"Pardon the intrusion Governor." Kyoka said. "But we have come to collect something that our captain desires. The map to Tendrou Island."

"What do you want that for?" A man who worked at the museum asked.

"That is none of your concern. Tempester get the map, Jackal you know the drill, leave no survivors."

"With pleasure." Jackal said with a twisted grin. He pulled a sword from his belt and prepared to slaughter all those who were there only to have his blade clash with the blade of Natsu's sword.

"Hello Jackal, long time no see." He said.

"Well look who it is." Jackal said. "Igneel's brat and his band of misfits. What are you all doing here?"

"The same reason you freaks are here, we want that map however we have no intention of killing anyone to get it."

"Back off boy." Kyoka said. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I could say the same for you. Erza!"

At once Erza went to Natsu's aid and pulled two swords from the skirt of her dress. As expected, the two women engaged in a sword fight, Natsu fought with Jackal while Gajeel and Laxus kept the soldiers from interfering, luckily however they were more concerned with getting the governor and his daughter to safety.

"Father what's happening?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry dearest we'll be fine. We just need to get away from these heathens." He told her.

During the fight Tempester slipped over to the display case to get the map only to find it gone.

"What the- Where is it?" He said.

"Looking for this?" Gray said holding up the map.

"How did you get that before me?"

"I have my ways."

"Give me that!"

Now they were sword fighting and cannon balls were once again being fired. Innocent by standers fled in terror while trying to avoid getting hit. In the chaos Lucy and her father were separated and she found herself lost in a fog of smoke. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't see her father, the soldiers, or anyone else she trusted and due to not being able to see where she was going she walked off the edge of something and fell on to a hard surface in which she hit her head and was knocked unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rough fight but in the end Fairy Tail was victorious and they escaped on their ship with the map to Tendrou Island.

"If you ask me we should just sell the map." Laxus said. "I'm not completely convinced that this book of E.N.D is real."

"It's real alright and just think of how rich we'll all be once we get it." Natsu said. "All we have to do is follow this map and make sure we don't die."

"I doubt it's that simple Natsu." Gray said.

"And besides we don't have everything we need for this destination." Erza said.

"What do you mean? We have food, fresh water, cannons, loaded pistols, swords, a map to the location, what else do we need?"

"How about a key?"

"A key?"

"According to legend the book was sealed in a temple that can only be opened by a sacred key."

"Well where do we find this sacred key?"

"We don't find it, we make it."

"Make it?"

"It's a magic temple which holds a magic book so I'm pretty sure we need to make a magic key."

"Okay how do we make it?"

"The legend says we need these items, the horn of a Capricorn, three dead man's coins, ink from a kraken, and a mermaid's tear."

"Where are we supposed to find those things?"

"I can help you find them." Gajeel said. "I know all about sea beasts and dead men and where to find them."

"Great where do we start?"

"Well captain the thing we're closest to finding first would be a mermaid's tear. Mermaid Heal, the cove where they live is just a day's journey from here."

"Laxus set a course for Mermaid Heel, Gajeel show him the way."

"Hold it pink hair, before we go let me inform you, all of you about what you're getting yourself into. You think catching a mermaid will be easy? Wrong! They're not just women with fish tails! They're monsters! They have fangs and claws and they eat human flesh."

"But aren't they half human?" Natsu asked.

"They may look it, but there's nothing human about them. They're tough, fast, monsterous, and clever too. First they'll make themselves look like regular but attractive women, that's how they lure you in and once you're close enough, just before they eat you alive, they'll show you what they really look like. You've never seen anything so hideous."

"I'm sure we can handle them."

"Alright but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Gajeel went to steer Laxus in the direction of where Mermaid Heel was located. Natsu descended into his quarters to study the map. He sat down at his desk and started to look the map over. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone moaning from behind some barrels.

He pulled out his sword and went to investigate. To his relief the person he found there wasn't one of Tartaros's members but to his surprise it was Lucy who was retaining consciousness from her fall.

"Oh my head." She groaned. "Where am I?"

"On my ship, what the hell are you doing here?!" He said.

"Oh no. You again! Did you bring me here?"

"No way. I didn't even know you were on this ship until now."

"Uh-oh, I must've fallen on to this ship during the attack. You must take me back to Fiore immediately."

"Uh-huh and why would I do that?"

"I'm because I'm the governor's daughter."

"So? That doesn't mean jack squat to me."

"Well what are you going to do with me?"

"Can you navigate?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll dump your butt in a life boat and you can row back to Fiore."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"You said you could navigate."

"But you can't expect me to row back home. What if a storm takes place? Or the lifeboat has a leak? And Lord knows how long it would take me to get back."

"Sorry not my problem."

"Ugh! Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"Man, woman, they're all the same to me. Unless of course you're talking about a physical relationship. Now get moving."

"Wait! What if I pay you to bring me back?"

"I don't need your money. What I'm going after is worth more than whatever your old man could offer me besides if I go back to Fiore I'll be next line for a hangman's noose."

"Maybe I could fix that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your crew are wanted criminals in Fiore right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well what if I could get my father to pardon you and your crew of your crimes?"

"Alright you have my attention. What are we talking here?"

"I want you to return me to my home and I do not wish to be harmed during the entire voyage. Do that and I'll see to it that you and your crew are no longer known as criminals in Fiore."

"Okay you've convinced me."

"Good. We should set a course for Fiore tonight."

"Oh no I'm not taking you back tonight. I got more important things to do first."

"But you said-"

"I said I would take you back but I never said I would take you back now."

"So how long until you bring me home?"

"I'll take you back once I have what I'm after."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as I need so you're just going to have to be patient."

"This is absurd! I demand you take me home this instant!"

"Hey either you go home by ship when I'm finished with my business or you go home by life boat now. What's it going to be?"

This man was beyond frustrating. She didn't even want to be on this pirate ship, it was all just one big accident. But it was obvious that this infuriating man wasn't going to bring her home now and she couldn't go back by row boat.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Glad you could comply. Now here are the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yep. Rule number one no going into the Captain's quarters without permission, no steering the ship, and no stealing."

"I am no thief."

"Well those are my terms."

"I see. Where will I be staying?"

"You'll be rooming with Erza. Don't worry she's a woman so you don't have to worry about her trying anything."

After that Natsu introduced Lucy to the crew and informed them of what was happening. Luckily none of them had any complaints about her staying with them.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked Natsu.

"Mermaid Heel. It's a cove where merfolk live."

"There's no such thing as merfolk."

"That's what you and every other land lubber thinks but they're real alright."

"Have you ever seen one?"

"No but Gajeel has seen many of them and he's fought them as well."

"Gajeel is the really big one right?"

"Yep. He's our cook of course he's no gourmet but he's better than Erza by a long shot."

"What do you mean by he's no gourmet?"

"I mean he doesn't cook like those fancy chefs back in your manor house or wherever you live."

"Well I'm not picky."

"Good because tonight we're having sardines and pickled eggs."

"Eww!"

"Hey don't knock it til you try it."

"I am not eating that."

"Then starve blondie because right now that's all we have to eat."

"My name is not blondie, it's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well Lucy-"

"Miss Heartfilia if you please."

"Well Miss Heartfilia this isn't going to be like where you live. We're not rich and we can't afford a lot just be grateful that we're eating actual food instead of garbage."

"You eat garbage?"

"If we can't afford or steal any food."

"Oh..."

"Yeah it's not exactly easy for us."

"Why don't you all just get jobs? Why do you have to steal and pillage?"

"Because it's who we are and we don't change for anyone. Not even you."

Lucy rolled her eyes in irritation. When it was time to eat Lucy declined her meal and in the evening when everyone went to get some sleep, she joined Erza in her quarters.

"You better get a goodnight sleep because tomorrow is going to be a big day." Erza told her.

"I can't believe this. I'm stuck on a ship with pirates." She said. "But I wanted adventure, careful what you wish for right?"

"Don't look so blue, it's not that bad being aboard a pirate ship. At least not ours, you'll be happy to know that none of us will hurt you."

"Really? What about that one guy who kept looking at me funny?"

"You mean Laxus? Yeah he's a bit of a pervert but he's relatively harmless."

"And this Natsu guy, what's his deal? Why can't he just take me home now?"

"Natsu isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Why is he even the captain? You seem more qualified for the title than he does."

"You could be right but that's what Igneel wanted."

"Who's Igneel?"

"Our former captain and Natsu's father, he always intended for his son to take his place when he died and we were all too loyal to Igneel to protest. Well almost all of us, Laxus had a few objections but they were overruled."

"His father's dead?"

"Yes, he passed about a year ago."

"How did he die?"

"I...He doesn't like to talk about that. It was really hard for him."

"What about his mother?"

"He doesn't like to talk about her either. Parents are a sensitive subject for all of us here. Let's just say none of us ever had both a mother and a father as we grew up."

"I can understand that."

"So Natsu was raised to be a pirate and the others were just orphans." Lucy thought. "No wonder they turned to pirate life, it's all they know."

She didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. She just laid down on the cot Erza had made for her and fell asleep, wondering if or when she would ever return home.


	8. Chapter 8

The ship arrived at Mermaid Heel in the wee hours of the morning, it was still dark out and the sun had not yet risen. They left Erza and Lucy on the ship and took a life boat out on to the cove. Poor Gray was as white as a ghost and trembling with fear. He hated being this close to the water.

"You okay?" Gajeel asked noticing the look of sheer terror on Gray's face.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. Really fine. But um...Why did I have come? Why couldn't I stay behind and guard the ship? Not that I mind being out here of course."

"Gray you're not afraid are you?" Natsu said with a mischievous grin.

"Me? Afraid? Don't be silly! Wha...Wha...What is there to be afraid of?"

"Maybe the water?"

"For the last time I'm not afraid of the water."

"Prove it. Jump in."

"Bad idea." Gajeel said. "These are merfolk infested waters, if you dare swim in this part of the sea you'll be dragged to a watery grave. I don't like this, maybe we should head back."

"Oh no Gajeel don't tell me you're scared too."

"I'm not scared, I'm smart. You've never met a mermaid, you don't know what they're like."

"Are they that dangerous?" Gray said.

"Yes. I once knew a man who got a little too close one of them, thought she was going to give him a kiss."

"What happened to him?"

"She ate him."

The other three pirates flinched. Suddenly they heard the sound of something splashing around the water. They all became completely stiff and didn't move an inch until they saw something rise up from the surface. It looked like an attractive woman with long, straight black hair however the lower half of her body did not have legs. Instead it had a gold fish tail.

"Lord save me." Gray whispered in a prayer.

She moved toward the boat. Gajeel quickly stood up and pulled out a sword.

"Don't you'll scare her off!" Natsu said.

"Right! And good riddance!" Gajeel said.

Natsu and Laxus forced him to sit down back in the boat. Laxus then made his way toward the mermaid.

"Can you talk?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied. "I am Kagura."

"You're beautiful." He said.

She giggled and gave him a flirty smile.

"What are you men doing here? Have you lost something?"

"Scram you sea harpy!" Gajeel snapped.

"Are you forgetting that we need one of these creatures?" Natsu whispered to Gajeel.

"What's the point if she kills one of us?"

"I must say." The mermaid Kagura said to Laxus. "Out of all the humans I've seen you are the most handsome."

"Really?" He said leaning in closer.

"Laxus snap out of it!" Gajeel said.

But she was already working her charm on him. Kagura pulled Laxus close to her and made it seem as though she was going to kiss him. But just before their lips could touch her appearance began change. Her attractive woman facade faded and was replaced by a hideous creature with scales on her face, gills on her neck, fangs and claws appeared, she was monsterous. She grabbed Laxus and pulled him into the sea, trying to drown him only to be cut across the cheek by Gajeel who pulled Laxus back up.

"I warned you about them didn't I?!" He said.

She hissed and let out screeching call which summoned similar looking creatures to rise up and surround the boat. They tried to tip over the boat or drag down the men aboard, some even tried to jump up and tear out their throats. But they fought back with their swords and guns.

"There's too many of them!" Gajeel said. "We have to go back!"

"Row to the ship men!" Natsu ordered. "Row!"

They rowed back to ship but the merfolk were a very powerful species. Kagura their leader happened to have the power to control the seas and storms. She made the sky darken with clouds, thunder clap, lighting strike, waves crash, rain pour down, and wind blow hard. The waves rose up high and mercilessly began rocking the boat.

"Hold on men!" Natsu told him.

They were almost there when one large wave pushed knocked Gray off the boat and into the sea.

"Gray!" The three remaining pirates called out in horror.

"Hold on buddy! We're coming!" Natsu cried.

They tried to steer the boat toward him but the rough waters kept them seperated. Gray was petrified and in a huge panic. His fear only grew when he saw the lifeboat getting further and further away.

However he saw something coming closer to him. It swam through the fragments with which the water was strewn regardless of the danger it was incurring. What was it? What was it really there? Or was he just seeing things? That was it, he was having hallucinations.

Gray was exhausted and with great difficulty kept his head above water for as long as he could. He began to flashback to that horrible night when he lost his parents and he almost drowned, was this how he was going to die? He had just gone under when something swam after him. It seized hold of him and kept him above water, suffering the current to bear them on together until they reached land.

Further into the morning when the sun rose the storm was hushed. Gray finally started to wake but it hurt to open his eyes because the sun was so bright. His entire face twisted up and squinted while his eyes tried to adjust to the morning light. When it did he found that he had made it safely to shore. But how?

"Thank God you're alive." A voice said. "You were out for so long that I was beginning to think that I was too late."

He looked to his right side and saw a young woman sitting next to him. For a moment he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. Her skin was like a pearl, her cheeks were like two rose petals, and her face was the equivalent of that of an angel. Her bright blue eyes and her hair were such a radiant blue that it reminded him of the sea. Her upper body had no top or underwear but her hair covered her breasts and she wore a pearl with a chain around her neck. Her lower body had no legs but instead a silvery-blue fish tail.

She was a mermaid, like those horrible ones that tried to kill him and his friends last night. He pulled out his sword and pointed it toward her.

"Back! Don't come any closer!"

When she saw the blade she let out an extremely high pitched scream that hurt his ears and made the lense in his spy glass break. He figured this was when she would show her hideous true form and attack him but instead she jumped back into the water and hid behind some rocks.

"Please don't hurt me." She said trembling. "I won't harm you."

"What do you want?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you in the sea last night. I was always told that men cannot live in my world, that if you stayed in the water too long you would die. I...I brought you to the shore."

"You saved me? Why?"

"Because you would have died if I didn't. I didn't want you to die."

"I'm confused, don't you want to kill me or eat me?"

"Heavens no!"

She looked absolutely terrified, in fact she looked more afraid of him than he was of her. Why was she so afraid? She had fangs and claws, she was strong, and vicious. Wasn't she? Come to think of it why hadn't she transformed and attacked him yet?

"Hang on are you scared of me?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to cut me with that." She pointed to his sword.

"Okay." He dropped his sword. "That better?"

She nodded.

"Do...Do you have a name?"

"It's Juvia."

She held out her pale hand to him, he hesitated for a moment and started to reach for her. Then out of no where a net was thrown on top of her. She let out another high pitched scream. Looking up he saw that the ones who had captured her were his friends who had found them.

"Are you alright Gray?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Good job distracting that mermaid." Laxus said.

Gray watched as Gajeel and Laxus loaded her onto the boat. She was flopping around and trying to get out of the net but she was trapped.

"Hey you guys aren't going to hurt her right?" Gray asked.

"Why do you care?" Laxus asked. "It's not like she's a real woman."

"Regardless we need her alive." Natsu said. "And no one aboard this ship is to harm her...At least until we get what we want from her."

Juvia shuddered and looked back at Gray as if she expected him to say something but he didn't. He only helped them take her back to the ship but he was gentle with her.


	9. Chapter 9

They sealed Juvia inside of a glass tank filled with salt water which was kept bellow deck.

"Why do we need to take it with us?" Laxus asked. "Why can't we just make it cry, take a tear, and throw the beast back?"

"No good we need the tear fresh." Gajeel said. "Keep all windows and openings closed, you don't want her to call out to her fellow merfolk for help."

"Alright here are the rules." Natsu said. "Don't bother the fish woman, the only time we go down here is to feed her and that's it. She is not to be harmed because we need her alive. Is that clear everybody?"

"Crystal." Erza said.

Once that was settled they all returned to the deck to continue working except for Natsu who went to his quarters to study the map. Their next destination would be to sail toward where an old pirate ship had crashed which no doubt would have a few dead men and where there were dead men there were definitely dead man's coins. As for Lucy, she felt very bored just sitting in Erza's quarters so she decided to stretch her legs and walk around for a bit.

She went aboard deck and watched the pirates work. She then looked over the edge of the ship and watched the ocean below. Though she wasn't happy about the circumstances regarding how she came here, she was glad to be sailing. She had always dreamed of feeling the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair and smelling the salty sea water. It was better than what she had hoped for.

Later she went down below deck to do a little exploring of the rooms. It was the room which was in the way back that caught her attention and she was amazed by what she saw when she went inside. There inside of a glass tank was a real live mermaid. Lucy couldn't believe it, she remembered how when she was a little girl her mother told her stories about mermaids. At that age Lucy believed that mermaids existed and would often go down to the beach, looking for them or hoping to at least get a glimpse of one. But as the years went by, her father eventually convinced her that merfolk were just the stuff of make believe and nothing more. But now that she was actually seeing one with her own two eyes she felt like a child again.

As she walked closer to the tank, her footsteps made a creaking noise on the floor causing the mermaid or Juvia as that was her name to look up at her. She was as beautiful as Lucy always imagined mermaids to be. But she looked so scared and somewhat sad. She put her pale hand on the glass, Lucy hesitated for a moment but then she placed her own hand on the other side of the glass. Had the glass not been there their hands would have been touching. Lucy didn't know why but she felt a connection to Juvia, a connection that is felt between two sisters but how was that possible?

She noticed that Juvia looked somewhat sickly, almost like she was suffocating.

"Can you breathe in there?" Lucy asked.

Juvia could only answer with silence. Lucy quickly sneaked into Natsu's quarters, he was too busy studying the map to notice her. She quietly grabbed his sword and went back to the room where Juvia was being held. Using the sword as a wedge, she pried the lid of the tank open.

"I hope that's better."

Juvia smiled and pulled something from her hair which she placed in Lucy's hand. It was a golden comb studded with shells.

"For me?" Lucy asked.

Juvia nodded.

"Oh...Thank you."

"What are you doing down here?" Lucy looked to see Gray standing in the door way holding a loaf of bread. "If Natsu catches you down here he'll go ballistic and why the hell did you remove the lid?"

"Why do you have her in a fish tank? You know she could hardly breathe in that thing."

"We need her for something."

"But you can't just lock her up like that."

"Look if you have a problem with this just talk to Natsu okay?"

She gave him a look of utter disgust and left. Gray wouldn't admit it but he felt guilty about what he and the others were doing to Juvia.

"I brought you something to eat." He held up the loaf of bread. She took the loaf from him and sniffed it. "It's okay, nobody poisoned it."

"What do you all want of me?" She asked. "Is this revenge for what my sisters did?"

"No. We...We need your tear to make something."

"My tear?"

"Yeah." He looked at her skeptically. She still remained in her innocent form, there was no sign at all that she had changed into what she really looked like. "Why haven't you changed yet?"

"What?"

"Those other mermaids changed into monsters with claws and fangs. Why haven't you grown any of those?"

"That is because I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason I have no second form. This is my only appearance."

"That's not the only thing you don't have in common with them. Why don't you hate humans?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because I've always felt an empathy with humans, ever since I was young. To me killing a human being would be like killing someone like me."

"So I'm guessing you don't eat humans either?"

"Of course not."

"That's a relief."

"If you want me to be truthful I've always been fascinated by humans. The way you live and act the fact that you live forever."

"What are you talking about? We don't live forever."

"You have an eternal soul don't you?"

"Well yeah but we don't live forever."

"Your bodies don't, when you die your souls ascend into a kingdom in the sky where you live forever. That doesn't happen to us."

"What do you mean?"

"My kind doesn't have souls. We live three hundred years but once we reach the end of our lives we turn to sea foam."

"Three hundred years of life doesn't sound so bad."

"It means nothing if you're going to become nothing more than a speck of foam once those three hundred years are up. I would gladly give up all my three hundred years of life and live for just one day if I could have eternal soul and live forever in heaven."

"How do you know about heaven?"

"Humans have a tendency to lose items into the sea, one of which was a particular book I found that spoke of your God and his kingdom known as heaven."

"You've read the Bible?"

"I have every word of every page memorized."

"You do not."

"Yes I do. Merfolk learn fast and have excellent memorization. We can learn every human language that is spoken in one day just by reading their books."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm fluent in all the human languages and the language of all sea creatures."

"Hmm...That could be useful in the future."

"We're also very educated in human history, well I am at least. My sisters can learn and understand about human history if they wanted to but they choose not to."

"So she has beauty and brains." Gray thought.

"You know you're very handsome." She said.

"Uh...Thanks."

"And you have very beautiful eyes."

"Uh...You know not many women would just come out and say that."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know. They just don't."

"Oh wow!"

"What?"

"I didn't know humans could change color."

"Huh?"

"Your face is turning pink."

Seeing his reflection in the glass, Gray realized that he was now blushing. Then out of no where Juvia took hold of his face and brought it closer to his so she could study it properly. He felt his heart skip a beat and sweat drip from his face and hands.

"Oh now your face is turning red, how do you do that?" She asked. "Can you change it to blue or green?"

Now Gray was never one to embarrass easily but being this close to a woman who by the way didn't have anything to cover her breasts besides her hair made his entire face turn burning red.

"Funny only your face changes color and it's so hot."

"Uh...Uh... Juvia... That's your name right?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"Could you um...Let go of my face?"

"Alright."

She did just that.

"Humans are a very interesting race of creature." She said. "Tell me how is it that you can turn red like that?"

"Um...Well it's a little difficult to explain."

"If you ask me you look very cute when you turn red like that."

"Hold on you're not interested in me are you?"

"Yes. I'm interested in all humans."

"No I mean you're not into me are you?"

"Into you? What does that mean? How could I get into you?"

"Nevermind."

She started to eat the bread he had given her and she ate it up very fast like.

"That was very good. What was it?" She asked.

"It's called bread. It's very popular around here."

"It was wonderful. Thank you for giving it to me."

"You're welcome."

"So do you have a name?"

"Yes it's Gray."

"Well Gray can you grant me one request?"

"What is it?"

"Once you have my tear could you set me free? Please?"

"That's not up to me."

"Can you at least make sure that they won't kill me?"

"All... Alright." He said unsure.

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Back in Fiore when Lucy disappeared and the pirate crew had left mysteriously just when she had vanished, Governor Jude Heartfilia was convinced that Fairy Tail had abducted her. He immediately went to see Queen Hisui E. of Fiore.

"Your majesty those pirates have taken my daughter." He told her. "I want her back! Before... Before..."

"Calm yourself Governor Heartfilia." She said. "I can understand how frightened you must be. I will have my best men find her."

"You will?"

"Of course. Governor Heartfilia I know how much Lucy means to you, rest assured she will be found and returned."

"Thank you your majesty."

At once Queen Hisui immediately sent for her navy officers who were led by Commodore Jellal Fernandes. He was the queen's most loyal officer, a man who would lay down his life for her and all of Fiore.

A respectable young man dressed finely in his uniform. Upon entering the throne room he took off his hat and kneeled before the queen.

"Your majesty." He took her gloved hand and kissed it respectfully. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Commodore Fernandes." She said. "Since the tragic demise of Commodore Fullbuster, neither my father or myself have known any man as loyal and devoted to us as he was, until you came into our militia. I am in desperate need of your assistance."

"What is it you wish of me?"

"The governor's daughter has been abducted by a pirate crew called Fairy Tail. I ask you and your men to find these pirates and retrieve Miss Heartfilia."

"I will do more than that your grace. Not only will I rescue the governor's daughter but I shall bring those pirates justice. I will see to it that they hang for their crimes."

"Please Commodore Fernandes no unnecessary bloodshed. Especially with Miss Lucy Heartfilia in the way. I want her alive and unharmed."

"I give you my word that no harm will come to her. My men and I shall leave at dawn."

"Good luck to you."

What her majesty did not realize was that Jellal had a personal vendetta against pirates. As a young boy he had been snatched by a pirate crew that knew nothing of compassion and mercy. They would beat him daily and force him to wear painful shackles, forcing him to fight, to kill, to be a pirate like them. But it was not the abuse that caused him to feel this unforgivable hatred toward all pirates. It was what they did to the person he cared for most in this world. What they did had made him want to brutally hang every pirate in the world.

"Commodore Fernandes." Said Admiral Sting Eucliffe. "The ship is ready, shall we set sail?"

"Not quite, we need to find an informant on this crew known as Fairy Tail. If we want to find the governor's daughter we must know about her captors."

"Where exactly do we find an informant?"

"I know just the place."

They went to a local pub which happened to be where a drink called Bacchus Groh spent most of his time. Though obsessed with alcohol, he knew a lot about pirates. He knew every pirate crew name, he knew every pirate crew's nature, and he knew where every pirate crew was going. Now don't ask me how he knows these things because it's a mystery to everyone but if anybody wanted to know something about a pirate crew then the best source to seek out was Bacchus Groh.

As expected they found him slouched over the bar table half drunk. Jellal gave him a tap on the shoulder with his finger.

"What?!" He slurred. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"You know why I'm here, I want information." Jellal said.

"Oh really? Well it's gonna cost ya."

"You are in no position to bargain with us."

"Oh I beg to differ. You want information that I have and you don't honestly expect to get something for nothing do you?"

"I will have you know that this information is vital. A woman's life is at stake."

"Really? The cost just went up. How about twenty pieces of silver?"

Jellal's face appeared calm but you could since his growing frustration.

"Sting." Jellal snapped his fingers and Sting grabbed hold of Bacchus and slammed him against the wall.

"How about not spending a year in the stocks?" Sting threatened. "You don't want to mess with us pal, because we can make your life a living like hell!"

"Feel like cooperating now?" Jellal asked.

"Okay you've convinced me." Bacchus said trying not to look intimadated. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell us everything you know about Fairy Tail."

"What bone do you have to pick with them?"

"None of your business now talk."

"Fine. They're a strong crew with a very powerful leader but they're not like other pirates. They don't believe in harming the innocent, they only rob, pillage, and occasionally cause property damage."

"Where are they going?"

"From what I hear they're headed for Tendrou Island."

"Tendrou Island? That wouldn't last a day there." Sting said. "Why on Earth would they go to that God forsaken island?"

"Word through the grapevine says it's because they want to steal the book of E.N.D."

"Do you think we're stupid? The book of E.N.D does not exist."

"On the contrary it does." Jellal said. "Let him go Sting we have what we need."

Sting released Bacchus and the two men exited the pub.

"If they're going after that damn book then this is worse than I feared." Jellal said.

"Sir I'm confused." Sting said. "I thought that it was just a myth."

"I can assure you Sting that it's very real. I've seen it myself."

"You have? When?"

"Many years ago but I'd rather not discuss my past."

"Of course sir."

"Looks like we have three objectives now Admiral Sting, find the governor's daughter, arrest those pirates, and do whatever it takes to keep that book from being opened."

"But sir how are we to get to Tendrou Island? The map was stolen."

"Worry not I have my own map."

"You do?"

"I had been to that island once before, sensing that I may need to return their in the future, I made a map back."

"Really? Wow, you Commodore sometimes you amaze me."

"Thank you Sting."

When they returned to the ship, Jellal went to his quarters and unlocked a secret drawer which contained the map to Tendrou Island he had drawn up.

"Set a course for this location." He told Sting.

"Yes sir."

Sting went above deck to tell the crew Jellal's orders and they began their journey.

...

Natsu had finally finished studying the map and prepared to go aboard deck only to be bombarded by Lucy entering his quarters.

"Hey you know the rules, no one is allowed to enter my quarters without my permission."

"I don't care about your rules you barbarian!" She cried angrily.

"What are you so mad about?"

"You have a mermaid trapped in a glass tank!"

"So?"

"So? How could be so cruel?"

"We need her tear and we need it fresh."

"She's a beautiful creature, a living thing, how can you keep her locked up like this?"

"Hey it's not like she's some innocent, her kind tried drown me and my crew earlier. Serves her right."

"She could hardly breathe in that tank. If I hadn't of taken off that lid-"

"You did what?! Are you insane?!"

"She was suffocating! The poor thing! Why do you even need her tear?"

"Let's just say that with her help I'll become a very rich man."

"Money? Is that all you care about? What if she dies?"

"She won't die."

"How do you know that? You didn't even know that she wasn't breathing right in that tank!"

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Because unlike you apparently I believe all living creatures should be treated with respect."

"She's a mindless animal who eats human flesh! You want me to show respect to that?! She's a monster!"

"She is not!" Gray said making his appearance known. "I spoke with her, she's not mindless or savage. She can talk, she understands us, and she's scared."

"Gray you are aware this creature is among the many who tried to kill us!"

"She didn't try to kill anyone. In fact she saved me from drowning."

"Why the hell would she do a thing like that?"

"I don't know but it's obvious she's not a monster and she won't hurt anyone. So if we have to use her, let's treat her respectfully."

"Gray you wouldn't happen to fancy her would you?"

"Get real! We're not even the same species! I just happen to share the same views as Lucy here. My religion says that all living things should be treated kindly."

"I don't trust the likes of her."

"Well you should know that she's useless to you if she gets sick or dies."

"Okay you have a point there." Natsu thought for a moment. "Alright I won't put a lid on the tank, she can breathe easy but you have to keep an eye on her."

"What?!"

"Well with that lid off, escape is optional for her and since you two are more well acquainted you should be the one to watch her."

"Now hold on a minute you can't leave me alone with her everyday. Sure she's harmless but she's creepy. Can't we just switch off who's watching her?"

"Okay you and Gajeel will take turns watching her." Natsu turned to Lucy. "And Erza and Laxus will take turns watching you."

"Watching me?" She said. "Why do I need to be watched? I thought you would like it if I escaped this ship."

"You're right I would like that but I can't have you poking around in my business and causing trouble. Therefore I need Erza and Laxus to keep you out of my way."

"Are you always this insufferable or just with me?"

"A little of both. Now would you be so kind as to leave my quarters now?"

Lucy looked insulted but she left his quarters.

"Not exactly a sweetheart is she?" Gray asked Natsu.

"You think?"


	11. Chapter 11

After that last conversation, Lucy found herself constantly being watched by either Laxus and Erza. This didn't really bother her that much, having grown up the daughter of the governor she was used to her every move being monitored. Although she preferred to have Erza watching her instead of Laxus but she couldn't help but feel like he was ogling her.

One evening she noticed that Erza wasn't watching her and it was her turn. Confused, she went to look for the scarlet haired pirate. She found her alone, aboard the deck writing on a slip of paper. She rolled up the slip of paper, placed it inside of a glass bottle, and dropped it over the edge of the ship watching it float away in the waves.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked her.

"It's something a friend of mine made up when we were children." She answered. "We used to believe that if you write a wish on a piece of paper and put it in a glass bottle then when the sea washes it away your wish would come true one day."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know."

"What did you wish for?"

"Sorry I can't tell anyone what I wished for. If I do then it will never come true but I always wish for the same thing."

"You know you're not like the other pirates."

"Well I am a woman."

"Yes but you don't seem so...so..."

"Arrogant? Bull headed? Immature?"

"Pretty much."

"That's because they're still growing."

"Growing? They look like they're in their twenties."

"They are but mentally and emotionally their still children. At least that's what I think."

"How long have you been with these guys?"

"Well Laxus and Gajeel I've known for about five years, but Natsu and Gray well...I've known them since I was twelve and they were ten and eight. They're the little brothers I never had."

"Are Natsu and Gray brothers?"

"Not by blood but they grew up together."

"Were your parents pirates like Natsu's father was?"

"I don't know. To be honest I don't know anything about my parents, all I know is twenty-four years ago someone left me at the local orphanage when I was just a baby. There was no note, letter, nothing. Just me in a basket."

Unlike most orphans, Erza had never thought much of her parents. She figured that if they had wanted her then they would have kept her. The orphanage where she had been left at wasn't so bad, the people who had taken care of there were good and they tried to find a family for her to be adopted into. But when she was six years old a pirate crew invaded the town where she lived, they killed the adults, and abducted the children who they would then abuse and forcibly train to become pirates or trade them as slaves.

Scars from the chains and beatings were marked on her hands, feet, arms, and legs but she made sure to keep those markings hidden because she didn't want anyone to know about her shameful past. It wasn't until she was ten that she had managed to escape her captors by stabbing one of the crew members watching her. She then escaped on a life boat which took her to a chapel where she was found and cared for by Pastor Makarov Dreyar. Once he had nursed her back to health she began trying to find work. Her purpose was to make money but not for herself.

During her enslavement she had befriended some of the other children and she didn't want any of them to continue suffering as she did. She wanted to make enough money to buy their freedom.

When she was twelve she met Igneel, Natsu, and Gray but it wasn't until she was sixteen that she had agreed to join his crew because her job wasn't paying her enough. She didn't like to steal but she was desperate to save those children and once they were all set free she would see to it that justice fall upon those task masters.

"Do you ever think that you made a mistake becoming a pirate?" Lucy asked.

"No I do not but there are days when I miss the life I had before I became pirate."

The life she was referring to was her life with Makarov. The old pastor had been the closest thing she ever had to a father. She wasn't sure if she would have made it if he hadn't of found her that day she had escaped. Whenever they sailed to her home town she would go by the chapel to visit him.

"It's getting late." Erza observed when she saw the sky darken. "We should probably get settled in."

"Alright."

She turned to walk away but then stopped when Erza gently grasped his shoulder.

"Hey I know Natsu can be a pain but he's not as bad as he acts. In fact he's actually a real sweetheart. You just need to get to know him better."

"Oh I don't want to get to know him better. He's just an arrogant jerk."

"True but there's much more to him than you think. You just give him a chance, who knows you might end up liking him."

"No way."

She turned to her heels and returned to the quarters that she shared with Erza. The red haired lady pirate smiled and chuckled to herself.

"We'll see."

Meanwhile below deck, it was Gajeel's turn to watch Juvia. He just sat outside the room, drinking a little rum.

"Don't you think that you should be watching her inside?" Gray asked him.

"I thought she would like some privacy." He said. "She is very beautiful but very shy, she won't say a word to anyone."

"She talked to me."

"Did she?"

"Yes and she's actually very smart."

"Of course she's smart. Her kind has to be to survive in this world."

"How come you know so much about these creatures?"

"Let's just say I had gotten a little too close to one of her kind once." He said. "Anyway it's your turn to watch her."

"Okay."

Gajeel then left for the top deck where he pulled out his flute and began to play a little song. Not only was Gajeel an excellent cook and incredibly strong but he also had a talent for music. He carried that flute with him everywhere and he would always play that same song. No one ever knew where Gajeel had heard it and he would never say where.

Gray sat in Gajeel's chair and began reading his Bible. He always read a passage from the sacred holy book every night before going to sleep. Both of his parents had been very religious and he had retained some of the lessons they had taught him. He had just started reading a verse when his ears picked up an unusual sound.

Mixed in with the music coming from Gajeel's flute was a voice that was singing.

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_  
_Remember me to one who lives there_  
_He once was a true love of mine." _

It was a woman's voice. It was as clear as ice and as pure as water. It was coming from inside the room. He carefully creaked the door open and saw that the one singing was Juvia. There she sat in the salt water combing her long blue hair and singing sweetly.

_"Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_  
_Without no seam, nor fine needlework_  
_Then he'll be a true love of mine." _

Such a beautiful voice could never have been sung by any person who lived on land. She sang more sweetly than anyone he had ever heard. For a moment he found himself entranced and charmed for she had the loveliest voice of all.

"_Tell him to find me an acre of land_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_  
_Between the salt water and the sea strand_  
_Then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_  
_Remember me to one who lives there_  
_He once was a true love of mine."_

Gray was dizzy and he felt like time had stopped moving. He also felt a sense of familiarity, like he had heard something similar to this voice many years ago. Suddenly he found himself snapping out of it when he heard the thundering foot steps of Gajeel running down below deck. He then burst into the room, startling Juvia.

Gray could see fear and apprehension in her eyes. Her tender blue eyes. Now Gray had seen blue eyes before but none like hers. Looking into those eyes were like looking into the depths of the sea and he didn't know why, but there was something awfully familiar about those eyes.

"Where did you hear that song?" Gajeel asked her.

At the moment all she could do was stare at him.

"I know you can talk! Answer me! Where did you hear that song?!"

"A...A...A friend taught it to me." She answered softly. "Have I done something wrong? Do you not wish for me to sing again?"

"I just want to know who taught you that song.''

"She's not human like you. I...I haven't seen her in awhile."

"What was her name?"

"Levy. Her name was Levy."

Gray watched as Gajeel dropped his flute and utter shock crossed his face. His shock then turned to bitter anger.

"Please don't hurt me." Juvia pleaded. "I'll never sing again."

"Relax it's not you I'm angry at."

"I don't understand. If I did not cause your anger then why did you come in here so infuriated?"

"Forgive me." He apologized. "You did nothing."

He turned away from her and left the room.

"What was that about?" Gray asked him.

"None of your business."

He shoved Gray away and retired to his quarters, leaving the religious man to wonder what had made the iron hearted pirate so angry.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy woke up rather early the next morning. She couldn't go back to sleep and she didn't want to wake Erza so she went aboard deck. The first thing she smelled was the salty sea air. To her, it was a great thing to wake up to in the morning. She went to the front of the ship to feel the wind.

"Morning."

She was startled by noticing that Natsu was standing just a few steps behind her.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I always get up this early to watch the sun rise. My father and I would do it all the time."

He pointed out toward the horizon where the golden sun slowly started to rise.

"Incredible isn't it?" He said.

"It is." She agreed.

"So what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake Erza."

"Are you hungry?"

She was starving but she wasn't prepared to eat sardines and pickled eggs for breakfast.

"No I'm not." She lied.

"Suit yourself." She watched him bite into a green apple and finally became aware of the basket of fruit that was next to his foot. "Still not hungry?"

She grabbed some grapes from the basket and started to pop them into her mouth one by one.

"Where did you get the fruit?" She asked.

"I swiped it from a stand at the market place we stopped at last night."

"You stole it? That's wrong."

"Well you wouldn't eat the sardines or the pickled eggs. I didn't want you to starve yourself."

"Oh...You stole it for me?"

"Yes. I had hoped that you would eventually cave and eat what we had but you're a stubborn one. Tell me were you planning on starving to death?"

"No. I would have eventually made myself eat them but thanks for being so considerate."

"Don't tell anyone about this okay? If my crew finds out that I gave you special treatment they would start demanding that I give it to them."

"I won't tell them. But do you always steal?"

"It's how we live though Erza and Gray feel very conflicted about it. Gray says theft was against his religion and Erza doesn't like to take from other people."

"You can't blame them for feeling that way. Stealing is wrong."

"What do you want from me? It's all I know."

"So you're father raised you to be a thief?"

"It wasn't like that. My father didn't start stealing until my mother got pregnant with me. He couldn't afford to feed her or me with honest work so he turned to thievery."

"I know your father's dead but what happened to your mother?"

Natsu bristled a little when she asked that.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay." He sighed. "She abandoned me and my father when I was a kid. She was never happy in her marriage to him. She always said that she loved me but I don't think she ever really loved me or my father."

"Did you ever try to find her?"

"I thought about it after Father died but I was still mad at her. To be honest I don't know if I could ever forgive her for leaving us."

"But she's still your mother."

"Hey all that broad ever did was give birth to me and that's it. She didn't even nurse me, she made the midwife do it."

"Don't you think that you should at least make peace with her?"

"It's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know...I guess it's because I lost my mother a long time ago."

"Your mother's dead?"

"Yes. She died of the plague when I was five years old. I wasn't allowed near her because they didn't want me to get infected. I never got to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you remember her?"

"I was so young the last time I was with her. I don't remember that much but one thing I do remember is how we would take walks together on the beach and look for seashells, then at night as she was tucking me into bed she would tell me stories about pirates, merfolk, sea monsters, all that kind of stuff. My father thought they were just nautical nonsense but my mother believed in them."

"Are you and your father close?"

"Not exactly. I mean he loves him but growing up he hardly ever had time for me. He's the governor so that's to be expected but...I just wish he could've been there for me more."

"Did you have any friends?"

"No. All I had was the staff. I wasn't allowed to go outside much during my childhood. But I bet you had plenty of friends when you were a kid?"

"I had Gray and Erza but my best friend in the whole wide world was Happy."

"Who's Happy?"

"My cat. I found him in the alleyway as a kitten, poor thing was half starved."

"I see and by any chance does he have blue fur?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"Because a blue cat is trying to steal our breakfast."

"What?" Lucy pointed behind him and he saw Happy trying to drag away the basket containing the fruit. "Happy you hairy little thief! Give that back!"

He snatched the basket from his pet. Happy stuck his tongue at him in annoyance.

"Don't give me that look I gave you plenty of sardines to eat this morning."

"So this is Happy?" She said.

"Yeah. He's loyal but he's also a pig."

"Well he's absolutely adorable." Lucy said rubbing him on the head. "I always wanted a pet but Father thinks that if you can't use an animal for food or work it's useless."

"Really? I think everyone should have a pet."

Lucy picked up Happy and he started to nuzzle her cheek, she smiled and stroked him.

"He sure is affectionate." She said.

"He likes you." Natsu said.

"Does he get along with everyone else?"

"Most of the time, other times he makes the crew so mad that they would want to toss him overboard. I remember one time he accidentally coughed up a hairball on Erza's strawberry cake and she responded by hanging him over the sail post."

"Oh my."

"Yeah he's petrified of the water, something he and Gray have in common."

"Gray is scared of the water?"

"Oh yeah. He'll deny it of course but every time he goes out on the lifeboat he turns as white as a ghost."

"But he's a pirate. What kind of a pirate is scared of the water?"

"My thoughts exactly but I can sympathize with him. I mean if I had almost drowned that night I saw parents die I would probably be the same way."

"What are you talking about?"

"When he was eight years old he was on a merchant ship with his parents when this dirty pirate crew attacked. They killed his parents and sank the ship, he was the only survivor."

"Oh my God."

"The day after that my old man found him on some drift wood and fished him out, we've been together ever since."

"When did you meet Erza?"

"About a month after we found Gray we had to leave the ship because the original owners had found us in the town docked in. We hid in the local church where the priest allowed us to stay there until we could find suitable accommodations. While my old searched for another ship to swipe, Gray and I stayed in the church and made friends with Erza. If you think she's bossy and demanding now you should've known her when we were kids. She was way worse back then."

"She sounds very important to you."

"She is."

"Do you...Do you love her?"

"Love her? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you know are you two romantically involved?"

"Gross! No way! I mean yeah I love her but I love her like a sister."

"I always wanted a sister but the closest thing I had to one was my doll Michelle."

"A doll can't be your sister."

"It can."

"Cannot."

"Can to."

"Cannot."

"Can to. Besides how would you know? You've probably never even played with a doll."

"You have a point there. I never had any toys when I was a kid but I found ways to have fun."

"What did you do?"

"Climbed trees, skipped stones, swam, sailed, fished, there was always something to do."

"Uh-huh." She looked out at the sea. "When will you take me home?"

"I told you when I'm done with my personal business."

"And what is your business? What are you up to? Can't I at least know that?"

"Alright if you must know I plan on going to Tendrou Island and stealing the book of E.N.D."

"But that book isn't real."

"Actually it is and once I have it I plan on holding it for ransom. I'll be filthy stinkin rich! Of course before I go there and steal the book I have to construct a sacred key which requires several items. One of which is mermaid's tear, second item on the list is a deadman's coin."

"A deadman's coin? How exactly do you plan to obtain one?"

"Funfact when sailors die, coins are placed on their eyes so we just need to find dead sailors and the best place to look for them is where a crashed ship lies. Speaking of which I better wake up the crew and let them know that it's time continue our journey."

"Alright. I'll just stay out of your way." She then returned to her quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

It was not long before they found the ship that had crashed years ago. Strangely enough though it had crashed into a very large cliff where it was nearly split in two. Upon arriving Natsu and his crew climbed up the cliff using a harpoon and slipped into the ship.

"Now remember boys." Erza told them. "This ship is slowly but surely falling apart so no running, no rough housing, and touch nothing but the coins."

They searched around the ship with great care, knowing full well that one slip up could lead to this ship crumbling to pieces with them crumbling along with it.

At first all they could find was useless junk. Rusty swords, used pistols, floors and walls stained with old beer and rum. But at long last they found the skeletal corpses of the former crew that boarded this ship.

"Any of them have coins where their eyes should be?" Natsu asked his crew.

"None that we can find." Laxus said.

"Okay let's split up. Erza, Laxus, and I will look in the West wing of the ship. Gray, you and Gajeel check the East wing."

"Aye-aye!" His crew replied.

In the East wing Gray and Gajeel didn't have much luck. They didn't even find a body in that area.

"I thought you said we would find coins wherever dead sailors were?" Gray asked him.

"We should have at least found two already." Gajeel answered.

"Hey while we're alone would you mind if I asked you what pissed you off the other night?"

"What part of the phrase none of your business did you not understand last night?"

"Sorry it's just that the only time I ever see you get that angry is when Natsu snoops around in the kitchen. Did you hate her singing or something?"

"Look it's not that I hate her singing it's just that song she sang reminded me of something. Something that makes me really angry whenever I think about it."

"What is it?"

"As I said before it's none of your business." He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated before speaking again. "A word of advice, don't get too close to that mermaid or any other creature like her because if you do she might steal your heart."

"Steal my heart? Is that a joke? Fins and scales aren't exactly what I look for in a woman." Gray chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me. I keep my heart locked up real tight, nobody's going to steal it."

"Aye, I thought the same thing a long time ago." Gajeel mumbled quietly to himself.

In the West wing Natsu found one corpse that had two coins covering where it's eyes once where but it was high up, so high that he couldn't reach.

"Gajeel come here." Natsu called.

"What is it?"

"I need you to lift me on to your shoulders."

"Why?"

"Because that skeleton up there has coins but I can't reach."

"We're going to have to be careful while we're doing this."

Gajeel lifted Natsu on to his shoulders and moved him toward where the skeleton was. Natsu reached for as far as he could go.

"Hurry up! You weigh a ton!" Gajeel complained.

"Oh don't be a baby!" Natsu told him.

Eventually Natsu managed to grab the two coins.

"I got em." He said.

Unfortunately as soon as Gajeel put Natsu down the ship started to tip and shake. All the movement they were making had caused the ship to start falling from the cliff.

"Run for it!" Natsu shouted. "That's an order!"

"Aye-aye captain!" His crew shouted in fear and they all quickly ran from the falling ship and jumped off, landing safely on a nearby ledge.

"Is everyone alright?" Natsu asked.

"I think so." Erza said.

"I think there's a spike in my back." Gajeel said."But other than that I'll live."

"Let's get back to the ship before something worse happens." Gray said.

Now that they had dead man's coins the next item they had to find was ink from a kraken. The kraken lived in a shadowy domain that was located somewhere between the land and the sea. The way there was very rough though, with waves crashing against and knocking about the ship.

"Hold the wheel firmly Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"You think I don't know that?!" His strongest crew member retorted.

"Everybody hold on!" Gray said.

"To what?!" Laxus shouted.

"We can't keep sailing in weather like this!" Gajeel shouted. "We need to drop anchor!"

"No we can't!" Natsu argued. "We're almost there!"

"The storm is too strong Natsu!" Erza said. "If we continue further we'll crash or sink! We'll have to try again in the morning."

Natsu saw how rough the waves were getting. Erza and Gajeel were right, if they continued further it would most likely spell their doom.

"Alright drop anchor!"

Hearing this the ship was steered into calmer waters and they dropped the anchor. It took awhile but eventually things calmed down. Natsu and his crew went below deck to see if Lucy and Juvia were alright.

"You okay?" Natsu asked her.

"Yeah I just fell down. But why is there water on the floor?"

They noticed that some water had spilled on to the floor. It was coming from the room where Juvia was being held. When they went inside they found that the tank she was in had been turned over, breaking and spilling out both her and the water.

She flopped around the hard wood floor as she felt a sensation run through her like a sharp knife. They watched as her fish tail change into the loveliest pair of white legs any young maid could hope to have. But she had no clothes, feeling ashamed she crouched up her body together and wrapped herself in her long, thick hair.

"Stop looking at her you perverts!" Erza scolded as she tried to cover the men's eyes.

Gray quickly took off his shirt and covered Juvia with it while trying not to look at areas he was not allowed to see. His shirt was very big compared to her so it hid her body well.

"I didn't know mermaids could grow legs." Lucy said.

"Can you walk?" Laxus asked her.

She stood up but when she took a step she felt a sharp pain and fell back down.

"I can't." She replied.

Laxus pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her.

"Walk or die." He said.

"Laxus what the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked.

"She has legs now! Which means we don't have to worry about lugging her around and slowing us down!"

"But sir I can't walk." Juvia said.

"Yes you can because if you really can't then I'll just have to shoot you."

"That's uncalled for!" Gray said pushing the pistol away from her.

"Out of my way holy boy! That creature needs to know it's place!"

"She has a name! It's Juvia and if you pull that trigger on her and the next bullet goes through your brain!"

Gray kneeled down toward Juvia.

"Put your arms around me." He told her.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

She hesitated for a moment but put her arms around his neck, he then carefully scooped her up into his arms.

"If she can't walk then I'll carry her. Erza you think that you can make a cot for her to sleep on?" He asked the red head.

"Of course."

"Natsu we can't continue to look for that kraken tomorrow."

"What? Why not?" Natsu asked.

"We need to go to a town and get her something to wear."

"What's wrong with her wearing your shirt?"

Gray and everyone else gave him a look that said: "Are you serious?"

"Fine." Natsu said reluctantly. "First thing in the morning we'll sail to the nearest town. But after that we head straight for the kraken. Understand?"

"Aye sir!" The crew said.

"Good. Now everyone get back to work except for you Laxus. I'd like to have a word with you."

Natsu and Laxus went into his quarters to have a private conversation.

"Are you an idiot?!" Natsu asked him angrily. "Walk or die! What were you thinking?!"

"That beast needs to understand that it needs to follow what we sat no matter what?!"

"Are you forgetting that we need her ALIVE?!"

"I wasn't going to shoot her dead, just shoot her in the arm!"

"I will not tolerate harming the innocent!"

"Innocent? That monster tried to kill us!"

"She didn't do anything! As far as I'm concerned she's perfectly harmless and judging by the intense fear in her eyes I believe she's too scared to even think about trying to kill us! You will never pull a stunt like that again! Got that?!"

"You're too soft! How do you expect to lead us if you won't raise an iron fist once in awhile?"

"I'm still the captain of this ship and we still do things my way. Now get out."

Laxus gave him a dirty look but did as he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Erza quickly made a soft cot for Juvia to sleep on. When it was finished, Gray gently sat her down on it.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her.

"Yes it's very soft and warm. Thank you." She said.

"Not a problem. I owe you remember? You saved my life."

"Will you be sleeping in here with me?"

"No I typically share a room with Gajeel."

"Can you sleep with me?"

"Um...No."

"Why not?"

"Because... It's not proper for a guy and a girl to sleep together."

"Why not?"

"Well you said that you had the whole bible memorized right?"

"Yes."

"Well there's a rule in there that it explains why it's not proper."

She thought for a moment then started laughing.

"Oh you silly! We wouldn't be doing that. Sure I'm not supposed to have intercourse with a man til marriage but there's nothing wrong with sleeping."

"Well even just sleeping with a woman is a little weird for me especially when she's half naked."

"But I don't like to sleep alone. I normally sleep with my sisters."

"Okay then you can sleep with Erza and Lucy."

"Very well."

So they moved the cot to Erza's quarters, Gray bid her, Lucy, and Erza goodnight then left for his quarters.

"Hello." She greeted the blonde and the red head. "My name is Juvia."

"Hi I'm Erza and this is Lucy." Erza introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Juvia glanced out the window of the room and saw Gray helping Natsu batten down the hatches. She smiled at the raven haired young man.

"He's so kind." Juvia sighed. "And handsome."

"Handsome? Gray?" Erza said. "I guess he's kind of cute."

"My sisters always said that humans were ugly but he's the most handsome thing I've ever seen and you two are so lovely."

"Thank you." Erza and Lucy said.

"What are your sister's like?" Lucy asked.

"Oh well they're not like me. For one thing Sherry and Jenny can be so vain. They're always gazing into mirrors and talking about how beautiful they are. Then there's Kagura she's always bossing us around and thinks that she can tell us what to do even though she's only the third oldest. She's also the most ruthless and dangerous of us. Arana, Risley, and Beth aren't so bad I mean they still hate humans but they don't tease me."

"Hold on you have six sisters?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and I'm the youngest so they always treat me like I'm a child and they think I'm crazy too."

"How come?"

"Because I believe in love. We don't have it under the sea."

"You don't have love? Then how do you get married?"

"We don't. We're all female you know so that's not possible."

"But if you're all female how do you reproduce?" Erza asked.

"We come from a very special magic pool and when it's water is mixed with the blood of a siren, a mermaid is born."

"Aren't sirens and mermaids the same thing?" Lucy asked.

"No we're actually very different. Mermaids are half woman half fish, live in the sea, and most are very lovely. Sirens on the other hand are half woman and half bird, live in the mountains, and are actually quite hideous. But both are monsterous and both hate humans, men especially."

"But you're not monsterous and you don't seem to hate humans."

"I know. I don't know why I'm so different though to be honest I can't say I like the idea of growing fangs and claws and eating human flesh."

Erza and Lucy shook at that last part.

"We live for three hundred years but we have no afterlife. Once we die we turn to sea foam."

"That's awful."

"Yes it is. My sisters have accepted their fate but I haven't. I refuse to become a speck of foam which is why I need an eternal soul. The only way I can earn one is if I win a man's love to such a degree that he shall leave everything for me, that I shall be mixed up with all his thoughts and wishes, that he values me above all things including his own life and allows a priest to join our hands that we may be man and wife."

"So for you to earn an eternal soul you have to get a man to fall in love you?"

"And love me so much that he would make me his wife. My sisters think that love is just a myth and when I told them about it they laughed at me but I know it's real."

"How come you know it's real but they don't believe in it?"

"Because I saw it once and I want it. I want to love and be loved in return. Have you ever loved someone?"

"I love my father and my mother but I've never loved a man that way. What about you Erza?"

She hesitated before answering.

"No...But I came close to loving someone that way once."

"Do you think a human man could love me?" Juvia asked.

"Well you are pretty enough to catch a man's eye that's for sure." Erza said. "But getting a man to love you isn't easy even for human women."

"What do I have to do to get one to love me? And how do I get myself to love him?"

"Um... There's really no plan how. It just happens. In my opinion you've learned how to love someone once you care more that person than yourself."

"Is there anybody you care about more than yourself?"

"Of course. There's Pastor Makarov, Natsu, and Gray but the love I feel for them is more of a family love."

"You know what I would like to know is how is it that you can grow legs?" Lucy asked.

"Well all mermaids can grow legs if they're on dry land for too long but it's a little tricky. For one thing once we touch water again our tail grows back and we feel terrible pain when we walk on our legs that's why we don't really come out and walk around that much. This is my first time with legs but they really hurt that's why I can't walk but I'm sure with time I can learn to ignore the pain."

"If it hurts that bad we won't make you have legs all the time." Erza said. "Just let us know when the pain gets too bad and we'll let you swim around in the sea."

"Thank you and you don't have to worry about me escaping because I won't. If I want to win a humans love then I have to stay where humans are."

"I hate to break it to you Juvia but the men on this ship aren't exactly a catch."

"What about Gray? I think he's wonderful."

"Oh trust me you don't want him."

"Why not?"

"Well he's snarky, immature, reckless, starts fights, and gets nervous around women. Except for me."

"But he's gentle and kind and he treats me so well. He also gave me this to wear." She hugged the shirt closer to her body and inhaled it's scent. It smelled just like Gray. "Is this what human women wear?"

"Sort of." Erza said. "Most of the time women don't walk around in just a shirt."

"Typically they wear dresses and undergarments." Lucy said.

"What are dresses and undergarments?" Juvia asked.

"Don't worry when we go to town tomorrow I'll help you learn what they are."

"What's a town?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay."

"So Juvia you said that you come from the water of a magic pool and the blood of a siren right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you don't have a mother?"

"Pretty much."

"So you don't have any parents? Any family?"

"I have my sisters but no parents."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I can relate." Erza said. "I don't have parents either."

"Oh are you a mermaid too?" Juvia asked. "That would explain why your hair is long and why you're so extraordinarily beautiful."

"Oh well thank you." Erza said feeling flattered. "But no I'm human. Technically I do have parents but I wasn't raised by them. I don't even know who they are."

"What about you Lucy?"

"I have a father and I had a mother but she died when I was very young."

"But you still have your father right?" Erza said.

"Yes but he and I don't get along. We used to be close but after Mother died we became distant."

"What was your mother like?" Juvia asked.

"Well she loved the sea. I remember how we would always go down to the beach and stick our feet in the water, look for seashells, then we would have picnics on the sand for lunch and feed the sea gulls. Sometimes I would close my eyes and imagine that I was a fish swimming in the sea."

"Looks like you inherited her love of the sea." Erza said.

"I did. I always dreamed of going sailing and exploring over seas. And I loved hearing stories about mythical creatures like sea monsters and mermaids."

"Mermaids are not mythical." Juvia said.

"Sorry but believe it or not a lot of humans don't think that mermaids exist. One of which would be my father."

"Really? Huh."

"My mother on the other hand, she believed that they were real. She said that she saw them once. When I was a child I would go to the beach and try to look for mermaids but I never saw one until I met you."

"That's because most mermaids try to avoid humans unless they get too close to us then usually they try to kill them except for me of course. Unlike my sisters I feel like I have a lot in common with humans."

"No kidding." Lucy said glancing down at Juvia's legs.

"That's enough talk for now." Erza said. "Let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

The three girls then curled up on to their cots and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning the ship docked at the nearest town. Lucy offered to pay for the clothes needed for Juvia as she had a pouch of money with her. Gray came along to carry her since her feet were too sore to walk on. Natsu told all three of them not be gone for too long because he didn't want anyone in town to recognize them as pirates.

As they looked for an appropriate place to find clothes, Juvia couldn't help but take in all the sights. She watched all the shops, stands, houses, and people walking around with great fascination. She knew it was probably rude of her to gawk and stare but she couldn't help herself, everything was just so amazing. Well at least to her it was.

At long last they found a local shop that sold dress, shoes, corsets, and other women's clothing. Gray waited outside while Lucy helped her pick out suitable clothes and put them on. First she bought her some under garments though Juvia refused to wear a corset which luckily Lucy didn't object to.

"These are all so pretty." Juvia said looking at the dresses Lucy had brought her to try on. She ran her fingers over the fabric of nearly each one. "And they feel so nice."

"Let's see how they look on you." The blonde said.

She tried on many dresses but settled on the white regency dress with lilac trimming around the bust and panels on each side of the skirt and bodice. Lucy then picked out some sensible but pretty shoes to wear on her feet. After getting dressed she combed her hair and adorned it with a lovely wreath of white lilies and beads.

"How do I look?" She asked Lucy.

"Perfect." She replied.

Lucy had chosen purchase a new dress for herself because her old one had become faded and smelled of salt and fish. She didn't buy anything extravagant, just a long sleeved yellow dress with a tight fitting bodice which was edged with green satin piping. Using a matching green ribbon, she pulled her hair up into a bun.

Once she had made her purchase and both young women were clothed, Lucy called Gray into the shop to carry Juvia out. He was shocked and impressed by how lovely the mermaid looked especially with her hair dry and properly combed.

She didn't want Gray to constantly be burdened with carrying her around so she decided to try and walk again but as soon as her feet touched the ground she felt the awful pain again and started to fall over, Gray quickly caught her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "I'm just trying to walk."

"Well hey if your legs don't work-"

"No it's not that." She said. "It's my feet, mermaids aren't supposed to be on land for such a long time. We have the ability to grow legs when we're dry but that ability is for emergencies like if we get stuck on land so we use our legs to get back to the sea. However to prevent us from staying on land our feet feel terrible pain when we walk on them."

"How terrible is the pain?"

"Every step I take feels as though I'm treading on knives."

"Ouch! No wonder you can't walk right. Here I'll carry you."

"No. I have to learn to deal with the pain. Please let me walk back to the ship."

"Alright but let me know if you can't take it anymore."

"I will."

So Gray, Lucy, and Juvia started to walk back to the ship. Despite the pain she felt, she stepped as lightly as a soap-bubble, so that all who saw her wondered at her graceful-swaying movements.

"You look like you're gliding in water." Lucy observed.

"I don't feel like it." Juvia sighed looking down at her feet.

Upon arriving at the ship Natsu was upset because apparently they were late.

"What took you so long?" He asked them. He got his answer when he saw that Lucy now wore a new dress. "You bought a dress? You already had one."

"It was old and dirty." She replied.

"Ugh! Why do women have to be so vain?"

"I am not vain. Unlike you I don't like to walk around in dirty clothes."

"My clothes aren't dirty. Are they?" He turned to Gray.

"Trust me man you really don't want me to answer that."

Natsu gave his jacket a whiff and suddenly felt the urge to puke in the ocean.

"Okay you have a point. Gray when was our last laundry day?"

"Well mine, Erza's, Laxus's, and Gajeel's was last week yours was last month."

"Ewwww!" Lucy gagged.

"Alright I'm a little behind on hygiene but it's just my clothes." Natsu said blushing. "Gray can you wash my clothes tonight?"

"No way man! You once threw your dirty socks into the sea and I swear I saw dead fish rise to the surface!"

"Gajeel will you do the honors?"

"Sorry Captain but I don't have a death wish." Gajeel said. "And just so you know if you ask Laxus to do it he's going to throw you overboard."

"Damn! And I don't want Erza to see my underwear. Looks like I'm on my own cleaning these clothes."

The trip to reach where the kraken was located was further delayed due to Natsu deciding to do his laundry which surprised his crew members because they had never seen him so desperate to get anything clean. So desperate in fact that he delayed a mission. They had never known him to do that before.

"Do they still stink?" Natsu asked Gray when he came back from washing his clothes. Gray nervously sniffed them.

"No they're fine. Since when are you so determined to do laundry?"

"What, are you saying that you like me wearing dirty clothes?"

"No but I'm surprised that you washed your clothes this quickly and didn't wait until after we got the ink from the kraken."

"I just felt like bring accommodating to our guests."

"Ohhhhh...Now I get it." Gray said with a teasing grin.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Accommodating my eye! You just don't want Lucy to think that you stink because you fancy her."

"That's not it at all!"

"You got it bad for the governor's daughter. It's cliche but I don't blame you. She sure is pretty."

"Shut up! I just didn't want to listen to her complain about how I smelled!"

"Uh-huh. Well that's good then because frankly she doesn't like you and she told me that she thought Laxus was cute."

"What?!"

"Yep."

"Why? What could she possibly see in him? What does he have that I don't?"

"How about brains, stupid? I lied. She never said that." Gray laughed. "You've been falling for that gag ever since we were kids."

"Why you-"

Natsu lunged for Gray and the two once again started fighting. From a distance Lucy and Juvia watched them, they hadn't of heard the argument but they figured that if it led to a brawl then it must've been important. It wasn't.

"Goodness do they always fight like this?" Juvia asked.

"All the time." Erza sighed. "Step aside ladies, duty calls."

Erza walked over to the two men and broke up the fight by slamming their heads together.

"Owww!" They shouted.

"Are you two done now?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." They answered, rubbing the lumps that formed on their heads.

"Good. Now forget whatever stupid argument you two were having and make up!"

"Yes ma'am."

Lucy and Juvia both couldn't help but laughed at the situation.

"They're so stupid." Lucy chuckled.

"I like them. They're funny." Juvia giggled. "My sisters were always so serious, they never had much of a sense of humor."

"Well there's funny and then there's dumb."

"But you have to admit they're cute."

"You haven't been around a lot of men have you?"

"No but you don't really think they're awful do you?"

"I don't think they're awful but I do think they're annoying. Especially that captain! He's just frustrating."

"I thought you liked him."

"What on Earth would give you that idea?"

"Isn't that why you bought a new dress and fixed your hair? Because you wanted to look nice for him?"

"Of course not! I did it because I was sick of wearing a stinky old dress. As if I would ever care about the opinions of some dirty pirate."

"Oh... That's too bad because I think he likes you."

"Please. He'd be thrilled if I jumped overboard."

"Then why does he stare at you so?"

"I don't care if he- Wait he stares at me?"

"Yes."

"Okay that's creepy. Why is he doing that?"

"I don't know. I guess he thinks you're beautiful."

Lucy blushed a little.

"There it is again!" Juvia called out.

"What?"

"Your cheeks turned pink just like Gray's did earlier. How does that work?"

"It's called blushing. It happens when you feel shy or embarrassed."

"Really? I wonder what made Gray feel so shy or embarrassed."

"I couldn't say. On a different note how are your feet?"

"They still hurt but I know that if I just keep walking I can get used to the pain."

"No one should have to get used to pain."

"I don't know much about love but I do know that if you really want it you can't let anything stop you. Even pain."

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

In that same town, Jellal and his men had stopped to gather more supplies needed for the expedition. While Sting bought the supplies, Jellal began asking around if anyone had seen Lucy. Unfortunately many of them had not seen her. In his search he accidentally bumped into a young woman wearing a cloak. She was carrying some groceries and bumping into her had caused her to drop them.

"Forgive me I wasn't looking."

"No it's alright." She said dropping to the ground to gather up all the things the fallen fruits and vegetables. "I'm such a dolt."

"Please allow me to help you."

He bent down and helped her pick up her things. Though the woman's face was covered by the hood of her cloak, Jellal was able to lock eyes with her for a moment and he noticed something familiar about them. As for the woman when her eyes met his, recognition mixed with fear entered her heart as it started pounding.

"I beg your pardon Miss." He said helping her up. "But have we met? You seem very familiar to me."

"No." She denied quickly.

"Are you sure? Because I'm positive that I've seen you somewhere before. Have you ever been to Fiore?"

"No sir. I've lived here all my life." She said.

"Hmmm...Must be imagination then."

"I hate to be rude sir but I should really head home."

"Would you like me to escort you back? I could carry your things."

"That's very kind but no thank you. Goodbye sir."

And she was off before he could say another thing to her. He couldn't shake the itching feeling that he had seen that woman somewhere before but he couldn't recall who she was or where he had seen her. Little did he know that his suspicions were correct. He did know that woman, very well in fact.

That woman was Erza. She had decided that her fellow crew members needed something more fresh and healthy in their diets so she went to purchase some fruits and vegetables at the market while they were still in town. Natsu however insisted that she wear a cloak upon seeing the navy ship pull up and he didn't want her to be recognized. Everything was going well until she saw Jellal and in that instant her heart was in her throat.

She and Jellal had history together. As children they had both been abducted and forced into that abusive yet nameless pirate crew. To this day she could still remember the day they had first met.

She was six years old and she had just been snatched from the orphanage she had been left at as a baby. She was so frightened when the pirate holding her, dragged her below deck and clamped chains on to her wrists and ankles.

"Better get used to them red because you'll be wearing them all the time." He told her with his yellow teeth making a repulsive grin. "Now if you know what's good for you, you'll do as your told and if you don't we'll toss you overboard with your foot chained to a boulder! Understand?!"

She nodded with her entire body trembling and was then left alone in the darkness. She curled up into a ball and started crying.

"Who's there?" A voice asked startling her into silence. Apparently she wasn't completely alone down here. She saw that there was someone in the corner. To her relief it wasn't another pirate, it was a boy who was also in chains. "Oh so they've taken another prisoner."

"What's going on?" Erza asked him. "What are they going to do to me? Are they going to kill me?"

"No but after spending a day on this ship you'll wish that they had killed you. Welcome to hell over seas."

"I don't understand."

"These pirates have been stealing children and forcing them to become members of their bloody crew."

"But I don't want to be a pirate. I want to go home."

She started to cry.

"Hey don't cry." The boy said in a softer and more comforting voice.

"I can't help it! I'm afraid and whenever I'm afraid I cry!"

The boy moved closer to her, she flinched away.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

He was a very cute boy and he looked to be about the same age as her. However his face, hands, and feet all had blood red cuts and blisters.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"These are from the beatings they gave me."

"Beatings?"

"From trying to escape. I've been trying to get off this damn ship ever since they brought me on board. I hate this place."

"Will they let us go?"

"No. They'll either work us to death or sell us to other pirates. But they'll never break me."

"You sound so brave."

"When you're reaching for freedom you have to be brave."

He noticed how scared Erza was and he decided to be friendly, try and comfort the frightened girl

"My name is Jellal." He told her. "What's your name?"

"Erza."

"Where did you come from?"

"I lived at the orphanage."

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know. I don't even know who they are. I was abandoned when I was just a few days old."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I wasn't the only one at the orphanage who had been abandoned. What about you? Are your parents with you?"

"Not anymore. They killed my parents the night they took me away."

"That's terrible."

"The last thing my parents said to me was 'Never give up Jellal. Don't ever stop fighting until you're free.' That's why I have to escape. My parents will never be able to rest in peace until I'm free."

"If you want I can help you escape. I don't know if I can do much but I'll try my best."

"You know what I like you Erza. What do you say we escape together?"

"You'd take me with you? Really?"

"Yeah and someday when we're grown up we'll come back and free all the other children."

From that moment on the two were always together. They ate together (though it was never a filling meal), slept together, planned escapes together, laughed together, and cried together but unlike Erza, Jellal cried silently without shedding any tears for he didn't want to look weak in front of her.

"Clumsy wretch!" One of the pirates shouted as he cruelly threw Erza to the deck one day. "How could you spill my rum?!"

"I'm sorry. I tripped! It was an accident!" She said frightfully.

"I'll fix you!"

He took off his belt and raised it up high. When he brought it back down she closed her eyes and didn't open them again until she realized that she had felt no pain. In horror, she saw that the belt had not struck her but instead Jellal who had run in front of the belt just before it could touch her.

"Move you runt!" The pirate with the belt ordered.

"I will not!" He retorted bravely.

"Fine! I'll fix you both!"

Jellal threw his arms around Erza, shielding her from the belt, taking most of the beatings. She begged him to let her go but he refused and he didn't realese her until the pirate finally put his belt back on. His entire back was bleeding from the cuts left from the belt. Tears streamed from Erza's face.

"Why?" She asked him in a sob. "Why didn't you just let him beat me? It was my fault! I deserved it!"

"No one deserves to be beaten." He told her. "Especially you Erza. You're too innocent and sweet to suffer like that."

"Oh Jellal I don't know if we can really leave this place. What if we fail? What if they kill us?"

"In my opinion I'd rather die then spend the rest of my life here but if you feel differently than you don't have to do this. I know how scary this all is."

He seemed so sure, so confident, and so very kind. How could she not believe that there was hope of escaping?

"Alright." She agreed. "Let's do it."

"Great. It will take time, we need to be patient and prepared but when the moment is right we will reach freedom."

And they did escape but they didn't escape together. When Erza finally got away she wanted to go back for him but something forced her not to and that act made her feel so guilty. Like she had betrayed Jellal. When she saw him again today, oh how she wanted hug him and tell him how much she had missed him. But she was afraid, afraid that he would hate her for what she had done. Hate her for abandoning him all those years ago.

When she returned to the ship she made sure that she didn't show how sad she was to anyone on board. She didn't want to talk about what had happened back then. It was just too painful.


	17. Chapter 17

Juvia hummed to herself as she combed her hair while looking into Erza's mirror, she was never vain but she wanted look her best in front of her new friends especially Gray. After she was finished with her hair she went out on the deck. It was a cool evening and the wind wasn't blowing so hard, she liked it when the night was like this.

Just then she saw three fair heads poke out from the ocean's surface. She recognized them as her second, fifth, and sixth oldest sisters Sherry, Risley, and Beth the least violent and malicious of the other mermaids. With their voices they sang a sad song to their youngest sister with words only her own kind could understand, a song which told her of how much they missed her and wanted her to return to the sea.

When they finished she sang a song back to them which told them that she was alright and that someday she would come back. She also told them in her song not to harm those who were aboard the ship. Though they did not understand her desire to keep the humans alive they agreed to abide by her wishes and prevent their more violent sisters from harming her human friends. They each have her one final sad look before disappearing beneath the waves.

"Was that you singing out here?" Gray asked walking next to her.

"Yes." She answered.

"You sure do like music huh?"

"It's my favorite thing in the world. Mine and my sisters, music is like a secret language to us. If you ever hear a voice singing vocally in the waves it's probably us sending secret messages to each other. Like tonight, my sisters were singing to me."

"Your sisters were here?" He said getting nervous.

"Only three of them."

"Oh crap! I gotta warn Natsu!"

"Don't worry they're gone now, they only wanted to make sure that I was alright and they won't hurt anyone on this ship. I told them not to."

"You did."

"Yes."

"That's awfully kind of you especially since we captured you and all.'

"Yes you did steal me from my home in the sea but I believe there's no truly evil intent in any of your hearts."

"You know you're really amazing. I mean your sisters and every other mermaid in the world pretty much wish every human would die but you don't. At all."

"Well I've always felt fascinated by humans but it wasn't until that very special day..." She trailed off.

"What day?" He asked.

"I was seven years old and my sisters had finally allowed me to go to the surface. Before then all I could do was listen to their stories about the world above and imagine what it was like. The first thing I saw was the glorious sun shrouded in a reddish-golden light. It was as majestic as I had always dreamed it would be. After that I took notice of the blue sky and the white clouds followed by the green trees and the yellow sand of the shore. I saw birds flying through the air, perching on tree branches, and singing sweet melodies."

"All that impressed you?" Gray said.

Having been born and raised in the surface world he didn't understand how exciting it was for her who had spent most of her life under water.

"In the evening." She continued. "I watched as the sun set over the horizon giving off a pinkish-yellow color. Before long the sun vanished, the moon rose up, and the sky darkened, filling up with sparkling stars. It was incredible and I was just about to return home when I saw a ship floating on top of the sea. My sisters had told me to stay away from ships because of the humans who rode aboard it but I just had to know what humans looked like."

"Let me guess you swam to the ship."

"I swam close up and sat on a ledge that allowed me to see the deck but was low enough to keep me hidden from the humans on board. The first human I saw wasn't at all what I expected it to look like."

"What did he look like?"

"For one thing he was very small, a child and he had dark hair. I found him to be quite adorable and thought about making him my playmate. So I sang to him, he heard me and he looked for me, I almost let him see me but then several bigger humans showed up so I got scared and stayed hidden. I heard him tell his mother that he heard my voice but she and the other humans dismissed it as not being real."

What she was describing seemed very familiar to him.

"Later I saw him playing with his mother and his father laughing and cheering. They held each other and looked at each other in a way that I had never seen in all my life. That was my first time seeing what love was like. In that moment I realized if these creatures were capable of love and family then they all couldn't be as monsterous as my sisters said they were. But shortly after that I saw how evil some humans can be."

"What do you mean?"

"It just after they finished embracing that I saw fire and stone being shot at the ship and watched in horror as these more wicked humans came aboard the ship and kill that couple. I had never seen anything so awful. Next thing I know there was this explosion and that small boy was thrown into the sea."

With each word she spoke, Gray felt himself once again flashback to the night his whole world tell apart. The fire, the blood, the dead bodies of his parents, the cold and dark ocean waters. He couldn't breathe.

"Gray are you okay?" She asked. "You're starting to look very pale. Do you want me to stop? Is it too horrifying?"

"No...No keep going. What did you do next?"

"Well I...I just couldn't let him die. He was so young and innocent, so I grabbed him and kept him above water. He was unconscious, I begged him not to die and kissed his forehead to give him strength. For a brief moment he woke up and he looked at me but then he passed out again. I saw another ship coming and spotted some nearby drift wood, I put his body on it and sent it out in sight of the humans on the ship but I didn't leave until I knew for sure that he was safe."

Gray felt a memory play in his mind. He was eight again and in the sea but he was above water, looking at a pair of blue eyes which he now realized belonged to a little girl with equally blue hair, very white skin, and a fish tail.

"Oh my God." He felt himself become dizzy at first but then he regained himself very quickly. "It was you."

"Huh?"

"It was you."

"What was me?"

"The one who saved me from drowning twelve years ago. That was you."

"You...You were that little boy?"

"Yes."

"Then that means...Oh." She came to the horrible realization that if Gray was the boy she had saved then that meant it was his parents who had died that night. "Oh you poor thing."

"Look it's not big deal. It was a long time ago."

"Still it must've been so traumatizing. No wonder you're so frightened of the water."

"What?! Who told you that?!"

"Natsu."

"He's lying!"

"Gray." She said looking at him in disbelief. "You don't have to be scared to tell me anything. I won't laugh or think less of you."

Gray was about to deny his fear but her eloquent eyes pleaded with him to be honest with her.

"Okay so I might be...A little scared of the water." He confessed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Aquaphobia is a very rational fear."

"It's just that." He sighed. "When I'm in the sea I feel like it's that same night again. I'm a little kid again and I'm watching my parents die right in front of me. It's like the sea is a trigger for that damn memory."

She gently grasped his hand in a comforting manner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I'd rather not. In fact I...I'd like to be alone."

"Alright."

She released his hand and started to walk back to her quarters. She had just reached the door to the lower deck when she heard Gray say:

"Thank you for saving me. Twice."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.

**Hint for the future: There's**** a particular reason why Juvia is different from other mermaids and it has something to do with Lucy's mother.**


	18. Chapter 18

At long last they reached the lair of the kraken. It was dark, misty, both dry and moist at the same time. When they found a place to tie their ship at, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel went off to hunt for the sea monsters while Erza and Laxus stayed behind to protect the ship.

The three men went down into deep, dark caverns that were filled with murky waters and had cold winds echoing around them. As it started getting darker, Gray lit a match that he had brought.

"I don't like this place." He said.

"We won't be here long." Natsu said. "We're just going to get the ink and get out."

"It's not that simple." Gajeel said. "Krakens kill on sight and they'll eat anything that moves. They live in caverns and they're typically nocturnal."

"So the beast should be asleep right about now?" Natsu asked.

"Yes but don't assume that the creature won't wake til nightfall."

Further on they walked until at last the reached the area where sea beast slept. It was hideous, slimy, and utterly repulsive. A legendary, giant, cephlopod like monster that had been known to destroy hundreds of ships and devour the lives of thousands. The bones of it's victims were scattered all over the place.

"Keep quiet." Gajeel hushed. "Make no loud noises, one false move we'll all be lunch."

"How are we going to get the ink?" Natsu asked in a whisper.

Gajeel quickly pulled out a dagger and an empty jar.

"Here's the plan, I'm going to cut the kraken with this which will cause ink to bleed out of it's wound. While I'm keeping it busy one of you fill this jar with the ink and the other will help me keep it distracted. Now which one of you is it going to be?"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other.

"Draw straws?" Gray suggested.

"Using what?" Natsu asked.

Gray turned to Gajeel and took notice of his long black mane.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Gajeel forgive me." The religious pirate told him.

"For what? Ouch!"

Gray plucked a strand of his hair.

"That."

"Why you-"

"You're turn Natsu."

"Oh no. Don't you dare!"

But Natsu did the exact same thing.

Gajeel would have angrily beaten them both to a pulp in an instant if it wouldn't risk waking the kraken.

Gray and Natsu compared to two strands of hair they had plucked. Gray's was the biggest which meant he would be the one charged with collecting the ink.

Gajeel quietly crept over to the sleeping kraken and made a deep cut in it's side with his dagger. The monster woke and screeched in pain, acting quickly Natsu and Gajeel distracted it while Gray began collecting the ink bleeding out into the jar. Once enough had been filled he sealed the jar up.

"I got it! Let's go!"

The three pirates bolted out of the caverns but the kraken wasn't going to let them escape the easily. It slithered after them like a serpent, snapping it's jaws hungrily and trying to grab them with it's tentacles.

"Why is it following us?!" Natsu shouted.

"Why do you think?! It's hungry! We're it's idea of an entree!" Gajeel responded.

"Just keep running!" Gray said. "Keep running! And don't look back!"

They did just that. They just ran and didn't look back. They managed to reach the ship but they still weren't safe.

"To arms!" Natsu ordered. "Load the guns and the cannons!"

"Aye-aye!" The crew responded.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Miss Heartfilia get below deck now!" He told her.

"Why?"

"Just do it! And you mermaid! You go with her! And neither one of you come aboard deck until you hear me blow this whistle!"

The two young women nodded and went below deck. Aboard deck, the kraken's tentacles rose up from the sea and began trying to crush the ship.

"Fire!" Natsu ordered.

Guns and cannons went off, many bullets and cannon balls struck the monstrosity but it barely made a scratch.

"Nothing's working!" Erza said.

"Step aside! I'll handle this." Gajeel stepped up with a harpoon in his hand. "Gray you're a clergyman right?"

"No not really."

"But you're an ordained priest right?"

"No. I'm not that either."

"But you know the Bible right?"

"Yes."

"That's close enough. If I die pray for my soul Gray."

"Alright."

With harpoon in hand Gajeel jumped into the sea and swam toward the kraken. He made his aim and the harpoon was fired straight into the monster's heart. It let out a horrible shriek unlike any that had ever been heard. As it sank back into the sea it grabbed hold of Gajeel dragging him down with it.

"Oh no you don't you bloody sea demon!" Gajeel shouted. "There's no way in hell I'm dying with you!"

He went under, the waters became calm and quiet. Everyone on the ship waited, wondering if this was the last they would ever see of Gajeel Redfox.

"Is he dead?" Laxus asked.

"No it takes a lot more than that to kill him." Natsu said. "I predict that he should rise from the surface in five...Four...Three...Two...One."

Gajeel poked his head out from the sea, his entire body covered in black ink, holding his harpoon in the air victoriously. The other crew members cheered for him excitedly.

He climbed back on to the ship and received many impressed comments from his comrades. He later went to take a bath and wash off the ink from his body. Once cleaned off and dressed back in his clothes he found Juvia in his quarters. In her hands she held some blue seaweed with spots.

"What are you doing in here Angelfish?" He asked her.

"I saw blood on the floor and figured that you were wounded so I'm here to help."

"That's sweet but I don't need help. Besides I'm not even wounded that badly."

"Your arm is still bleeding."

She pointed to the large gash on his left arm that was causing blood to flow out.

"The kraken bit you didn't it? I better fix it before the venom sets in."

"Venom?"

"Yes. Krakens happen to carry deadly poison in their saliva. If it's not fixed soon the venom will mix with your blood and make you very ill. But luckily for you I jumped in the sea and collected some spotted seaweed. They're supposed to have great healing properties and if you bind them over your wounds with the bandages your wound should heal in just two days."

"Who told you that?"

"Uh...My friend Levy. She taught me a lot of things."

"I see." He held up his arm and allowed Juvia to clean it then bind it up with guaze and the spotted seaweed. "Were you and Levy close?"

"Yes. She was the only sea creature I knew other than myself who was fascinated by humans. She would tell me the most amazing things about the world above. While my sisters would only tell me about the bad stuff in the human world she would tell me about the good stuff. I met her when I was fifteen and I wanted to know about humans in a more positive light that's when my sister Beth told me about her. She was a sea nymph who had been living in the human world and had gotten to know them better. My sisters and all the other sea creatures thought that she was strange but I thought that she was very smart and incredible."

"You're not the only one who thinks that." Gajeel mumbled.

"She also had a real gift for storytelling. Whenever she told a story I felt like the events were happening right in front of me. I loved all of her stories but there was in particular that was always my favorite."

"What story was that?"

"It was a tragic love story about a sailor from the land and a maiden from the sea, they met one night during a festival on the beach. He was playing a song which she heard and the music was so wonderful that she couldn't resist dancing to it and the sailor thought that she looked so beautiful dancing in the moonlight. They fell desperately in love and made plans to marry but then one day the sailor told the maiden that they could never be together because they came from different worlds. He left her with a broken heart and locked away his own so he would stop having feelings for her."

Gajeel gripped his hand tightly as he listened to her words.

"That is a very sad story." He said.

"Yes it is. But I still love it, if only the ending was different."

"Yeah if only it was." Gajeel sighed sadly. "But the sad thing about this human world Angelfish is that there are no happy endings and that love doesn't always conquer all."


	19. Chapter 19

Now Bacchus didn't just serve as an informant to Jellal, he served as an informant for anyone who was willing to pay him with alcohol or money to buy alcohol. Now it just so happens that the crew known as Tartaros was left feeling very sore after losing the map to Fairy Tail. They too were searching for the book of E.N.D but it wasn't for the same reasons that Fairy Tail wanted it. Their leader, Captain Mard Geer actually wanted to open the book and unleash all the horrible creatures locked inside on to the world.

Now the entire crew of Tartaros was sick and twisted but Mard Geer was pure evil incarnate. An amoral psychopath who would not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. They say that he was born without a conscience, that he felt no remorse for any of his actions. That nothing made him happy except for watching the world and all who lived in it suffer. They also said that on the side he could be quite classy and flamboyant.

Why Mard's crew want to help him achieve his goal? No one really knows. But for whatever reason the crew was determined to help their captain get what he want and the first step in that mission was to get Bacchus to reveal the whereabouts of Fairy Tail. Kyoka and Jackal confronted him in the local bar. He wasn't quite drunk yet and he didn't seem interested in talking but they knew how to deal with him.

"What do you want?" Bacchus asked.

"We need you give us some information." Kyoka said.

"What's in it for me?"

"Jackal."

Her partner held up a bottle of rich, red wine that had been aged for fifty years. It was like a block of solid gold to someone like Bacchus. The drunkard felt his mouth water with desire for the wine.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Where is Fairy Tail?"

"Last I heard they were at the caverns of the kraken."

"What were they doing there? Only fools go after that creature."

"I guess that makes you all fools as well." Bacchus chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well aren't you all after the same thing they're after? The book of E.N.D? Don't you know that to open the temple which holds the book you need to build a sacred key. One of the items needed to assemble the key is the ink of a kraken which they collected."

"They actually got the ink?"

"Yes and they don't just have the ink. They also have the dead man's coins and a live mermaid, all they need now is the horn of a capricorn. Once they get their hands on that and convince the mermaid to shed a tear then the key will be complete."

"Why do they want the book?"

"They don't want to open it like your sick boss wants to. They're going to hold the book for ransom. Not a bad idea, that is if they survive the island."

"Is that all you know?"

"For now."

"Can we trust him?" Jackal asked Kyoka.

"The man's a dirty drunk but I've never known him to lie. Let's go."

"Oh wait! I forgot one more important thing." Bacchus said.

"What?" She said.

"The royal navy is after them."

"What for?"

"Apparently he has the governor's daughter."

"Abducting a woman? That doesn't sound like Natsu." Jackal said.

"That's because he didn't abduct her. She accidentally fell on to his ship, he intends to return her to the governor after they get the book."

"So the royal navy and the governor's daughter are involved in this too? This should be very interesting. Anything else?"

"That's all I know now give me the wine."

They gave him what he had earned, returned to their dark and mysterious ship, and then went to tell their captain what Bacchus had told them.

"So the son of my old adversary Igneel thinks he can steal what's rightfully mine and hold it for ransom does he?" He chuckled from his seat in the shadows. "He's a fool, just like his father."

He was a tall, lean man who often either had a diabolical smirk or a sarcastic glare. He looked like a human, he sounded like a human but nothing he did was the act of a moral human being. He belittled everyone around him and considered them to be nothing more than insects for him to squash.

"What should we do Captain?" Kyoka asked.

"I say we go after them, kill them, and steal the map, the ink, coins, and the mermaid for ourselves!" Jackal said. "I want to get back at that creep Natsu for making a fool out of me."

"Patience Jakal, patience." Mard Geer said calmly. "You'll have your blood shed eventually but for now we do nothing."

"Nothing? Are you serious?!"

"Yes, nothing but watch and wait."

"What good will that do?"

"You think too hastily Jackal. If we are to achieve our goals then we must be patient and clever. Think things through before acting, besides if the royal navy is following them then we should be extra careful to keep our distance. You don't want to be arrested and hanged do you?"

"No sir."

"That's what I thought. Let Natsu and his crew find the capricorn horn and the temple. They'll just be making our mission a lot easier but when the time comes to use the key then we shall strike."

He turned to Tempester and his other crew member Keyes. They were his most calculating, slippery, and sneaky members, they could do just about anything without being seen. If he ever needed a couple of spies to seek out information for him then they were the ones to do it.

"Tempester, Keyes, I want you to keep a close eye on Natsu and his crew. Follow them secretly, keep yourselves hidden and unseen. Try to figure out everything you can about everyone on that ship. Including that pretty little mermaid and the governor's precious daughter. They both shall prove to be very useful in the future."

"Aye-aye Captain." The two said before slipping off to do as they were told.

"Now leave me." He told Jackal and Kyoka. They quickly and silently exited their captain's chambers. "Oh Igneel, if I remember correctly you always warned that boy of yours to stay away from that book. But it seems that children never listen to the wisdom of their parents. Then again perhaps I should be grateful that he's going to look for that book because as of now he's doing all the hard work for me."

Mard Geer was certainly no ordinary pirate. It wasn't just his cruelty that made him different it was also the fact that he didn't rely on pistols, cannons, and swords alone. He also tapped into the art of voodoo and he used it to his advantage many times. He learned and gained the dark power of voodoo by selling his soul to the devil himself. The fact that he had made a deal with the devil made him a thousand times more dangerous than any of his other crew members. He was definitely a man to be feared.

Using one voodoo trick he made Tempester, Keyes, and the boat they were using invisible and using another voodoo trick he learned, he would be able to see everything they saw on Fairy Tail's ship through a special glass orb that was connected to their eyes.

"I do wonder what interesting facts I'll learn about those idiots." He thought to himself. "Especially Natsu. He's the one I'm most curious about. If I'm lucky I'll learn what weakens him."

He made a quiet sinister chuckle and started to look through the glass orb.


	20. Chapter 20

Natsu once again found himself watching Lucy who was staring out at the sea. Other than himself, he had never known anyone more infatuated with the sea and sailing. He never thought the wealthy, pampered, daughter of the governor would be most content on board a pirate ship.

"It's so incredible out here." She told him.

"Yes it is." He agreed.

"You know when I was little, after my mother died I used to wish that I would be turned into a golden fish."

"Why?"

"Because then I could swim away from my lonely life and be apart of the sea where I was most happy."

"What about your father? Could you really just leave him forever?"

"My father." She sighed. "He's never really been there for me. All he's done is send me to etiquette classes, teaching me to be a proper lady. But worst of all he would never let me go near the beach or the sea."

"How come?"

"He hated the sea. He hated it because it reminded him of my mother. Just looking at it seemed to deepen his anguish."

Her hand went to the medallion around her neck and she started to move it between her fingers. She always did that whenever she was in deep thought. Natsu happened to take notice of her pendent and realized something familiar about it.

"Hey what's that?" He asked.

"Oh it's my lucky medallion. I've had it since I was a child."

"May I see it?"

Lucy unhooked the chain around her neck and handed it to Natsu. He looked at it very carefully and instantly recognized where he had seen it before. This medallion was given to him by his father on his tenth birthday but he had lost it years ago.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I found it."

"Where? This used to be mine. It was a birthday present from my father."

"I think there must be some mistake. This belonged to a boy I met once but he lost it. I tried to return it to him but I couldn't find him. I didn't know what else to do with it so I kept it."

Natsu began to remember the last time he saw the medallion. It was when he and his father were trying to steal a new ship. While his father searched for a suitable vessel, he had wandered off to look for food. He had sneaked into a mansion where a feast had been served and a little blonde girl had given him food.

"Lucy." He said.

"Yes."

"This little boy, was he dressed in rags and starving? And did you give him food?"

"Yes." She answered as she remembered those events. "How did you know that?"

"Because I was that boy."

"You were? Oh..." She said. "Wow twelve years have done a lot to you."

"I could say the same thing for you."

"So this means that medallion rightfully belongs to you." She said. "Believe me, I did try to return it to you but I couldn't find you."

"That was because I had left on a ship with my father." He looked down at the medallion in his hand. "Funny I thought that I would never see this thing again. You know this is pretty much the only thing I have left of my father?"

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I've saved it for all these years."

"Why did you save it?"

"I don't know. I guess I was fascinated by the person who previously owned it. You told me that you were a pirate and while I was doubtful of your words due to the fact that you were a kid at the time, I was curious about your life. It must've been so amazing."

"It was exciting but it had it's down parts. I mean I had to dig around the garbage for food and steal from market stands. Not to mention I was always on the run from navy officers."

"But you had the freedom to go wherever you wanted to go. Explore new places, meet new people, see new things. I'd give anything to have that."

"It is a great thing to have but it's pretty hard if you're not experienced in the world."

"I'm experienced in the world."

"Yeah in the world of the rich and high class. But in the cut throat, dangerous world of pirates and scavengers you know nothing."

"That's not true."

"It's not your fault. You've been sheltered since day one so it's only natural that you're inexperienced in such things."

You think I don't know anything don't you? That I'm just a stupid pretty face."

"I never said that. I think that you're a really smart, you just don't know a lot about my world."

"Well I'll have you know that I- wait you think I'm smart?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Thank you."

"You're not just smart but you're also very kind. At least you were twelve years ago."

"I'm still kind and believe it or not I do want to help people."

"Don't worry I believe you and I-"

Suddenly the ship hit a bump and it caused Lucy to trip and fall over, he caught her and helped her back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered.

"For a rich girl you sure are clumsy."

"Yes it's these shoes. They can be so difficult to walk in."

Their eyes met and after a moment of silence he said without thinking.

"You know you have pretty eyes."

"Really?"

Upon seeing her blush Natsu realized what he had said.

"I mean uh...Uh...I guess they are...I...I um..." He was tongue tied. "I...I...I-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Natsu was further embarrassed when he saw that Erza had entered the scene.

"Erza!" He quickly removed his arms from Lucy's waist. "No! No you're not interrupting anything. Listen Lucy I need to...Batten down the hatches now! So um...Bye!"

He quickly ran off.

"What on Earth is the matter with him?" Lucy asked the red head.

"I think I have an idea." Erza said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you go back to your room? It's become very cold up here."

"Will you and Natsu be alright?"

"We'll be fine."

As soon as Lucy was gone Erza approached Natsu while chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"You've done some crazy things Natsu but this one is a doozy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you falling for the governor's daughter."

"What?!" He almost dropped the sail. "Where did you get that ridiculous idea?"

"Natsu I've known you since you were ten, I know when you're angry, I know when you're sad, I know when you're hungry, and I know when you're developing a crush. You can't hide your feelings from me."

"I'm not hiding anything and do you honestly think I would ever lose my head over a woman? Especially one from the high and mighty crowd? That's a laugh."

"Denial. That's to be expected from someone as immature as you."

"It's not denial! It's the truth! Geez first Gray and now you, is Gajeel and Laxus planning on making such stupid accusations?"

"Possibly. How you feel about her is quite obvious."

"Shut up! I don't know where you're getting this but it's not true! I'm not crushing on Lucy and I want you and Gray to stop accusing me of this!"

"Very well but what it is true cannot be hidden for long."

"Erza don't get philosophical on me. You know I never went to school."

"Trust me I know but everyone is entitled to have their own beliefs, even if they're wrong." Erza said. "I'm going to get a drink and then I'll come back. While I'm gone I suggest that you do some thinking."

"Get out of here!" He said in annoyance. "You know this is why I never wanted a sister!"

"Yeah right."


	21. Chapter 21

They had recently run out of gun powder so Fairy Tail docked their ship and went to purchase or rather steal some from a barrel that was being loaded on to a merchant ship. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia went to get the gun powder. Erza and Natsu would swipe it while Gray and Juvia kept a look out for any authority figures.

"What exactly is this stuff your friends want?" Juvia asked Gray.

"It's called gun powder." He answered.

"What's that?"

"It's what allows us to use our guns."

"How does it work?"

"You load some up into a gun and then you add a spark."

"A spark?"

"You know a flame, a fire."

"Oh. I don't really like fire that much."

"I don't like it either. It brings back bad memories."

The two continued to stand quietly and watch for trouble when suddenly a small shriek was heard. Recognizing it, Juvia looked over and saw a group of boys throwing rocks at a dolphin who was cornered between the beach shore and a ship. Horrified, she ran down to the docks as fast as she could.

"Juvia what are you doing?" Gray called.

Instead of answering, she ran into the water and when her tail grew back she swam toward the dolphin. She knew it the risk of doing this but the little mermaid just couldn't help herself. Dolphins and other gentle sea mammals had been her most loyal and playful companions, and she couldn't bear to see any of them being hurt. She quickly put her arms around the frightened dolphin, protecting it from the rocks that were being thrown.

"What's that over there?" One boy asked.

"Another dolphin?" A second one guessed.

"It has blue hair!" A third said.

"No that's blue seaweed."

"Let's see if we can hit that second one!'

Gray panicked, if those boys figured out what Juvia was Lord knows what kind of trouble it would lead to. Not to mention it was very cruel of them to throw rocks at innocent creatures. One boy picked up a rather big stone and aimed it at Juvia. Before he could throw it, Gray caught his arm and took the stone.

"Hey that's no way to treat living things." He told them.

"We were just playing with them." The boy said.

"It didn't look like that to me. You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Treating an animal so cruelly! All of you get out of here before I tell your mothers what you've been up to!"

Once the boys were gone, Gray walked over to where she was. He found her gently stroking the dolphin and calming him down.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I am well but the poor thing is scared to death." She looked at the dolphin. "There, there, it's alright."

"You know what you did was very reckless. What if those boys or anyone else had seen you?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just sit back and let them keep hurting him."

"I understand." He told her. "But the next time you see something like this happening, tell me and I'll handle it. Okay?"

"Really? You'd help them?"

"Yes. It's my job to keep you safe and out of trouble so I'll do it. Besides I don't believe in torturing animals."

"Thank you." She told him.

Gray never ceased to amaze her. From what she had seen humans often acted cruel toward dolphins, whales, and other creatures in that category. But Gray had defended her dolphin friend and he would defend any of the other sea animals in need of help. It was a quality that she found astonishing.

What she also found astonishing was how Gray had been defending and protecting her. He was so kind and so noble. From that moment on whenever she was around him he made her heart flutter and she felt a happiness that she had never known before. And whenever they were apart, say when he had to go on private business with the other pirates she would feel a great longing that she had never known as well. Was this what love felt like? Had she truly fallen in love? Yes, she had.

She had always dreamed of falling in love but deep down she doubted that it would ever happen to her. She was afraid that she was incapable of loving someone, that love could only be felt by humans but her fears were proven wrong and she was so happy. But she wondered, did Gray reciprocate her feelings?

"He loves me." She said dropping a flower into the sea causing it to float away. "He loves me not."

She dropped another.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Which each phrase she continued dropping flowers into the sea. "He loves me."

"Who loves you?" She was startled by the sudden appearance of Gajeel.

"Oh Gajeel don't sneak up on me like that."

"Again I ask you, who loves you?"

"No one." She said. "At least not that I know of."

"Okay let me phrase that. Who do you love?"

"Nobody." She lied. "Nobody at all."

"Your blushing cheeks and sparkling eyes say different. Trust me Angelfish, no one can lie to me. Now who's the guy?"

She didn't know how to answer that.

"It's Gray isn't it?" He guessed.

She nodded with a smile.

"Oh man I knew this would happen. Listen whatever you feel for him, forget it! Get it out of your mind!"

"I can't. I love him."

"Are you crazy? He's a human, you're a mermaid."

"But I could become human too."

"Only if he loves you enough to marry you. Look you're a sweet kid and you're not barbaric like your sisters so I tell you this for your own good, it won't work!"

"How do you know?"

"I'll give you three good reasons why this is a bad idea. Reason number one if he were to live in your world he would drown, reason number two if you're exposed to too much heat in his world you'll burn up and die, and reason number three he has no intention of ever getting married."

"He does?"

"Yep."

"How come?"

"I don't know but you're better off keeping things platonic between you two."

"But I love him."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you belong together. Do your heart a favor and don't put it through the torture of a love that can never be."

Juvia sighed and looked back at the flowers floating on the ocean surface, her cheery mood now a melancholic one. Little did she and everyone else on that ship know, the Mard Geer was watching all of them through the eyes of his invisible henchmen and he was very pleased with what he had seen.

"Oh this is just too easy." Mard chuckled to himself. "The mermaid is in love with a human and a pirate captain is in love with the governor's daughter, oh this is perfect."

"How exactly will this prove useful to us?" Jackal asked.

"Jackal love is like a disease. It weakens us, makes us vulnerable, and so very easy to kill. And forbidden love is the most dangerous of all."

"It's gross and annoying if you ask me. I hope you're not going to force us to watch mushy romance."

"That's not the point you moron! If we can use this to our advantage then not only will I be able to get my hands on E.N.D but I'll also rid myself of that pest Natsu and his crew for good."

"Does that mean we attack now?"

"No. We still must wait."

"Wait for what? I don't understand any of this."

"Just get out of here! And get back to work!"

"Aye-aye captain."


	22. Chapter 22

Before going to Tendrou Island, Jellal wanted to figure out a safer way to get to the book because Tendrou Island was one extremely dangerous land. He had heard that a woman, a storyteller knew plenty of information about places like Tendrou Island and went to question her.

She was in the square of a town telling stories to a group of people who were becoming fascinated by each word she spoke. She was a very beautiful and fair young woman wearing a flowing dress of yellow and peach with bits of seashells in her blue hair. When her story finished the audience tossed coins her way which she collected into her pouch.

When everyone left Jellal approached the young woman.

"Excuse me but are you the storyteller?" He asked her. "Are you Levy?"

"I am. What can I do for you Commodore Fernandes?"

"You know me?"

"I've seen you and your militia a couple times when visiting the city."

"I see. I do apologise for disturbing you but I'm seeking information regarding an island that I have been told that you know about. I'm planning a journey to said island."

"What island is that?"

"Tendrou Island."

"Why on Earth would you go to that God forsaken island?"

"A pirate crew is headed there and they've taken the governor's daughter as their prisoner. I am under strict orders to hunt them down and retrieve her."

"You're sure to fail. No human has ever gone to Tendrou Island and come back...alive."

"From what I hear you've been to the island."

"I have."

"You're still alive aren't you? You went to the island and came back."

"I never said that I was human."

Jellal stepped back from her a little bit when she said those words. He had heard many legends of mysterious creatures who passed themselves off as human beings but he was always skeptical about them.

"What are you?" He cautiously put his hand over his musket.

"You don't have to pull out your gun, I am not a monster and unlike many of my kind I bear no ill will toward humanity. To the contrary I prefer to live among them rather than my own kind."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. It's just how I am now what is it that you want me to tell you about Tendrou Island?"

"Are there any safe routes on that island? Any at all?"

"No. That island was created to specifically be a death trap so no one would be able to get their hands on the evil treasure it holds."

"The book of E.N.D."

"So you know of that cursed book?"

"I've seen it only once but I know that it's very real. Miss we do not seek the book we only want to rescue an innocent woman and return her to her father."

"Hmm..." Levy thought for a moment. "If you're telling the truth then perhaps you will have a chance. The island's purpose is to destroy anyone who seeks to steal the book of E.N.D but my cousins the sirens once told me that those who go there for a much nobler purpose say to rescue an innocent will be spared from the island's wrath."

"Is that a fact?"

"I don't know. Sirens aren't exactly the most honest creatures but I believe that someone like you may have a chance. Let me see your hand."

He held out his hand to her, she took hold of it and ran her fingers up his palm.

"You're not just going after them to save a prisoner of theirs."

"Yes I am."

"Yes it's one reason why you've taken this journey but there's another reason isn't there?" Her fingers went further down his palm, feeling his true emotions. "You're hunting them out of vengeance but I sense these pirates have done you no wrong and that you blame them for the mistakes of others."

Jellal jerked his hand away from her.

"Revenge is a foolish goal commodore, even more so when it's targeted at the wrong people."

"With all due respect ma'am my feelings are none of your concern."

"You're right they're not but I warn you, a person that gives into anger and hatred end up destroying themselves."

"I came to you to find out if there was a safe route on Tendrou Island, you gave me the information I need so thank you but don't pry into my personal business."

He turned and started to walk away.

"She might be alive you know." Levy said.

Jellal stopped.

"What?"

"The little girl you thought had been killed years ago, the one who's supposed death sparked your hatred toward pirates, she could still be alive."

Jellal turned around and looked back her, his green eyes full of disbelief.

"Erza? She's alive?"

"Possibly."

"Why do you think that?"

She held up a strand of red hair.

"It was on your jacket sleeve. As I sensed your feelings I learned about your history with a little girl with red hair and I sense that this strand of red hair once belonged to a woman who has connection to you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the little girl you knew then and the woman you got this strand of hair from may be the same person."

"Don't toy with my emotions, I warn you."

"I mean you no emotional pain and I never confirmed that they were the same person, it's just a theory."

He just stood there, staring at her. Wondering if she could be right and that if he dared hope that Erza could possibly still alive. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something to her but then he closed his mouth and left, trying to convince himself that the woman was wrong. That his dear friend Erza was lost forever and that there was no way she could possibly still be alive.

Levy's heart pitied the young man, she knew that he had been suffering for a very long time and that he had lost so much. However she also knew that in his heart he was a good man with good intentions. She hoped that he wouldn't let his pain get the better of him because she had seen many men like him give into darkness, resulting in their own demises. Pain and suffering had a way of turning even the most golden of hearts and black.

And being a human was truly the hardest struggle of all because humans are much more emotionally fragile then creatures like her. They are also more prone to give in to anger and revenge however it didn't mean her kind wasn't incapable of knowing great pain, loss, and heartbreak. She herself had her heart broken once a long time ago by a man. A sailor who she loved above everything else in the world but when they had the chance to be together he shattered her dreams.

Little did she know that the man she had loved, the man who had broken her heart, was a part of the pirate crew that Jellal was pursuing. But she would learn this fact, in time she would learn it.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're so cute." Lucy said as she held Happy and rubbed his belly. "And so soft and sweet."

Happy purred and brushed against the the blonde as she treated him with affection.

"Please enough with the hugs and kisses." Natsu said. "You'll spoil him and turn him into a wuss."

"I can't help it. He's just so adorable. You know I always wanted a pet but my father wouldn't allow me to have one."

"Really? Huh..." He said. "Listen we're about to arrive at where the legendary Capricorn is located so you stay down here, Happy keep her safe."

The cat nodded before watching his master return to the upper deck. According to legend the capricorn was located on the other side of a puddle that was in the middle of a mountain.

"How can something be located on the other side of a puddle?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. That's just what the legend says." Gajeel said.

"Maybe it's a type of riddle." Juvia suggested.

"That's one tricky riddle." Natsu said.

"Well first thing's first, we need to climb up that mountain." Erza said.

"With what?" Laxus said.

"Well we got daggers and rope right?"

"Yeah so?"

"You'd be surprised by what you can use those items for aside from cutting and tying."

"It may not be that simple." Gajeel said. "This mountain might be too slick for those."

"Um Gajeel quick question." Gray said.

"What?"

"By any chance does the legend mention anything else living on the mountain other than the capricorn?"

"Like what?"

"How about a giant bird?"

Gray pointed upward, the crew turned around to see an enormous bird of prey flying down from the mountain and toward them.

"What is that thing?" Erza asked.

"It's a Roc!" Gajeel shouted. "Everyone hit the dirt!"

At once everyone on jumped down to the deck so the roc wouldn't be able to catch them. They all laid flat on the ship though Gray had his arms around Juvia, shielding her from the giant and deadly bird.

"Nobody move an inch." Gajeel said quietly.

"What do we do?" Juvia asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Just stay still, lay flat, and whatever you do don't stand up."

"What's that thing want?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think? It wants to eat us. But if we lay flat then it can't get a grip on us with it's talons. As long as we remain like this we're safe."

"Shouldn't we try to scare it away with cannons?" Laxus said.

"No! Just keep still! Don't worry once it's realizes it can't catch us it'll go away and find something else to eat."

All six of them continued to lay flat on the ship, not moving at all. The roc just circled and circled around in the air over the ship.

"How long is this buzzard going fly around?" Gray asked.

"It's trying to see how long we can stay like this." Gajeel said. "It's trying to decide if the wait is worth it."

"How long do you suppose before it leaves?" Erza said.

"I don't know."

"Hey Natsu I heard a weird noise. Is everything ok?"

Everyone looked to see Lucy coming aboard the deck.

"No! Lucy! Get back!"

But Natsu's warning came too late and in one swift move the roc swooped down, snatched Lucy up in it's talons, and flew back up the mountain. They could hear her screams of terror all the way from the ship.

"Oh no!" Juvia gasped.

"Now what do we do?" Gray asked.

"Duh! We climb up and get her back before she's eaten!" Natsu said.

"But what if she's already been eaten?" Laxus said.

"Doubtful." Gajeel said. "A roc, much like a cat, likes to play with their food before eating it. We have time but not very much of it."

"In that case I'll just go so I don't have to worry about keeping you all safe." Natsu said.

Acting fast Natsu packed some rope and a pistol in a bag, tied two daggers to the bottoms of his boots, and held two more daggers firmly in his hands. He then used the daggers to climb up the mountain.

"Okay Natsu just keep climbing and don't look down." He told himself. "Stupid bird! Why couldn't it grab Laxus?"

When he finally reached the top he found the roc and Lucy inside of a very large nest. Watching the enormous bird toss her around like a rag doll.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She demanded.

Natsu quietly crept over to the best and fired his pistol at the roc. It dropped the blonde but Natsu managed to catch her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I think so."

"Great. Now run!"

Roc charged after them as they ran across the surface of the mountain.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know! Just keep running!" Natsu told her.

In their haste to get away they didn't notice the puddle they were headed toward. But when they reached it, it wasn't just simple step and that was the end, no they fell right through the puddle and found themselves floating around in a watery abyss. They swam around until they reached the surface but they didn't end up back on the mountain. They were inside of a cave.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said. "But it looks like we gave that overgrown chicken the slip."

"But for how long?"

"Let's just get somewhere and dry off."

They climbed out of the water and on to the nearest land.

"I better ring out my clothes." Lucy said.

"Ooo. Mind if I help?" Natsu asked excitedly.

Lucy picked up a rock and flung it at Natsu's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't even think about it you pervert!"

"I'm just kidding! Lighten up!"

"Just keep your head turned!"

Lucy huffed then went off somewhere private to take her clothes off and ring out the water soaked into them. Natsu respectfully kept his head turned the other way and didn't peep on her once. He was a rascal but even he had his limits.

"Are you almost done?" He asked her.

"Almost. Be patient."

After ten minutes waiting Lucy came back fully clothed.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She said. "Now where are we?"

"Honestly, I have no idea but it's definitely moist in here. Almost like the inside of a mouth."

"Ewww! Don't talk like that! That's disgusting!"

"I'm sorry but that's what it feels like to me."

"Can we just try to get out of here? Now you've got me thinking that we're about to be eaten."

"Well a few minutes ago you were about to be eaten."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

"No wait...We came here through a puddle right?"

"I guess."

"A puddle on the other side. This must be where the capricorn is. Let's find it."

"No. I wanna get out of here."

"We'll leave when we get the Capricorn's horn."

"If we live long enough to find it."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

"What about everyone else? If we don't come back won't they get worried?"

"Trust me, they know that I'm still alive. We'll be back before they really start to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know my own crew."

"Okay."


	24. Chapter 24

Natsu and Lucy walked down the cave looking for the legendary Capricorn.

"I wonder what this capricorn thing looks like." Natsu said.

"My mother once told me a story about the capricorn. She said that it was a large goat like creature with a fish tail." Lucy said.

"Okay so it's basically a hint goat fish?"

"I think it's more detailed than that."

"Wonder why it chose to live in this place."

"I don't know but according to my mother they're supposed to be very serious and not very emotional."

"I don't care what it's personality is as long as we can get it's horn."

"Won't taking it's horn hurt it?"

"I'm sure the horn will grow back."

They walked for quite some time until at last they reached the center of the cave where there sat a very large, white, and serious looking goat creature with fish features. It was the capricorn.

"Who goes there?" He called.

"Let me handle this." Natsu told Lucy. He then stepped forward to the capricorn. "Hello uh...Mr. Capricorn, I'm Captain Natsu."

"Humans are not welcome in my cave. Be gone before I call upon a time to wash you away."

"Hey I don't want any trouble."

"What do you want?"

"I'll be out of your hair as soon as you give me one of your horns."

"Why should I give you one of my sacred horns? You're just a filthy human pirate."

"Hey I'm not filthy!"

"Nevertheless I cannot give you my horn for you are not worthy of receiving such a treasure."

"If you won't cough it up I'll just take it."

"Lay one finger on me and I'll see to it that you drown."

"Can't we just come to an agreement?" Lucy asked walking forward.

The capricorn looked at Lucy in a rather strange way. He became silent and his eyes scanned her entire face and body. At long last he brought broke the silence and spoke.

"Human woman, what is your name?"

"Lucy." The blonde answered. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"Heartfilia? Do you have any relation to Layla Heartfilia?"

"She's my mother. How do you know her?"

"She once did me a great service. Long ago I used to live in a different cave until collapsed and trapped me under the rocks. She found me and helped me escape, I promised to one day return the favor but she died before I could. I shall reward her by helping you, what is it you wish?"

"If you please, give me one of your horns."

"Very well." The capricorn then tore off his right horn and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey goat fish you wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here would you?" Natsu asked.

"Go back the way you came, when the Roc sees the horn I have given you he'll realize you two are allies of mine so it will spare you."

"Thanks."

Natsu quickly hurried back to where they started. Lucy would have followed immediately but before leaving she wanted to know if this creature knew anything else about her mother.

"Excuse me." Lucy said. "I don't mean to bother you anymore than I have but is there anything else you can tell me about my mother?"

"She was a very special woman. She had a strong affinity for the sea and it's creatures. Before she married your father she was an explorer, she sailed across the seas visiting new places and learning about my kind. That's how she was able to tell you so many stories about us."

"I didn't know that."

"Your mother was one of the very few humans who treated my kind with compassion and respect. So much so that nearly all live in the sea would do anything for her or her child."

"Nearly?"

"There are some creatures who still saw her as the enemy. The roc, the sirens, the kraken, even the merfolk. She was almost killed by one of them once."

"When was that?"

"It was nineteen years ago, your parents were newly weds on their honeymoon. The shiped had docked at Mermaid Heel. She stumbled on to their secret moon pool where all merfolk were born. She didn't know where she was and she meant no harm but one especially violent mermaid attempted to drag her down and drown her, as she tried to pull her in she scratched Layla's arm so hard that it was enough to draw a little blood."

"My goodness."

"She escaped and that scratch was the worst of it but that was the last time she ever came in contact with my kind however that last encounter left an amazing impact."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know where merfolk come from?"

"I was told that when a siren's blood falls into that moon pool a mermaid is formed."

"What if I told you that your mother accidentally created a mermaid?"

"What? How...How did she do that?"

"When Layla was attacked some of her blood dripped into the pool. Her human blood mixing with moon lit water caused a new kind of mermaid to be born. One a thousand times more beautiful than all the others but because she was born from a human's blood she wouldn't be as powerful as them nor would she have a second, more monsterous form. However she would not harbor hatred toward humanity but instead she would feel compassion and an understanding of them."

"Funny that sounds like Juvia."

"That's because it is her."

"Wait...My mother created Juvia?"

"In a sense."

"So is she human?"

"Not quite. She does not posses an immortal soul so she can't be a real a human."

"But she came from human's blood."

"Yes and from that she has a human's feelings and desires but she also came from the sea therefore she cannot have a soul."

"That's not fair."

"Life is not always fair Lucy." He told her. "I sense that you share your mother's love of the sea and her kindness towards it's inhabitants. She's done a lot of good for creatures like me and I have a feeling that you will do a lot of good for us as well."

"Lucy where are you?!" Natsu called. "Come on we gotta go!"

"I'm coming!" She called back. "I have to leave, goodbye Capricorn and thank you for the horn and for telling me about my mother."

"You're welcome. Good luck Miss Lucy."

She then went to join Natsu. Just as Capricorn had said, once the roc saw the horn it did them no harm. Using the rope he had brought, Natsu tied the other end the a very strong and firm part of the ledge and started to climb down the rope while Lucy clung to his back.

"Have you done this before?" Lucy asked him.

"Plenty of times. You wouldn't happen to be afraid of heights would you?"

"No but that doesn't mean this isn't scary."

Just don't look down."

"Okay...Can you talk to me? Talking makes me feel less nervous.'

"Sure so what you were doing back there?"

"I wanted to know if he knew anything else about my mother. Apparently she had this amazing life of exploring before she married my father."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Interesting, never took high class women as the exploration type."

"There's more. You know how Juvia is so different from other mermaids?"

"Yes."

"Well that's because she wasn't born the same way they were."

"What does that mean?"

"Merfolk come from siren's blood mixing with water from a moon pool at Mermaid Heel. Juvia was born from the moon pool's water but not from the blood of a siren. She came from the blood of a human."

"That actually explains so much. No wonder she doesn't like to kill humans, in a way she's kind of related to them."

"No kidding and to make things even stranger it was my mother's blood that created her."

"Wait a minute are you saying your mother made Juvia?"

"According to the capricorn she found the pool by mistake and the mermaids tried to drown her, she escaped but some of her blood got into the pool and that's how Juvia was born."

"Weird. Just what kind of water is in that pool?"

"I don't know."


	25. Chapter 25

When Natsu and Lucy returned from the mountain with the horn the entire crew jumped for joy.

"My friends we shall soon be up to our ears in money." Natsu told his crew. "Tonight and tomorrow we celebrate. We'll start by going to the nearest tavern for drinks."

"Now you're talking!" Gajeel said.

"I can't remember the last time I had a decent drink of booze." Erza said.

Everyone minus Lucy and Juvia looked at Erza with uncertainty and fear.

"What?" She said.

"No offense Erza but maybe you should skip this celebration." Gray said.

"Why?"

"Well you tend to get a little out of control when you drink." Natsu said.

"Nonsense. I'm perfectly fine with one harmless drink."

"The last time you got drunk you went shark fishing and used me as bait." Gajeel said.

"You all worry too much now let's go before they run out of all the good booze."

"Can I come?" Lucy asked.

"Have you ever had booze before?" Natsu asked her.

"No but I've drank champagne plenty of times."

"Okay."

"What about me? Can I come too?" Juvia asked.

"No you stay here."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because we need you and if we all get drunk we could lose you. Which reminds me, Gray you'll have to stay behind and watch her."

"Why me?"

"You're the holy one in our group and she likes you."

"Not fair."

"Who told you life was fair? Now while we're gone tie down the ship and don't let that mermaid out of your sight."

Gray sighed but he remained on the ship to watch Juvia. While he tied down the ship, she sat on the edge of it looking down at the sea below. It was a fairly calm evening, everything was quiet and nothing eventual happened. That is until he spotted Juvia changing out of her dress.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" He said with his head turned.

He heard the sound of water splashing and saw that she had jumped into the sea, swimming around.

"The pain in my feet was getting worse." She said. "I wanted to take a break."

"Oh I see."

"You know the water is perfect. It's not too cold, in fact it's almost warm. Would you like to go for a swim?"

"No way. You know I can't swim."

"I could teach you. It's not that hard to learn."

"Let me think about this...Um no."

"Alright then but could you please help me back on board?"

"But you just got in the water."

"It's not that much fun swimming alone."

Gray leaned over and held his hand out to her. She took hold of it and then surprised him completely by giving a mischievous giggle and pulling him into the sea.

"Are you crazy?!" He cried out while going into a panic. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

But Juvia just calmly kissed him on the mouth which made him turn red all over, then pulled him under water. At first that only made his panic grow but then he became aware of something unbelievable. He was breathing. He was actually breathing under water. When he finally calmed down she pushed him up to the surface.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Wha...What was that?" He asked. "What's happening?! And why the hell did you kiss me?!"

"Don't be scared, you can breathe under water."

"I can?"

"Of course. When merfolk make lip contact with land creatures they are granted the ability to breathe water just like we do but it's temporary."

"That's why you kissed me?"

"Yes. We merfolk can transfer a lot of helpful energy through our lips. Oh dear, you've turned red again. Did I embarrass you?"

"Not exactly." He willed his emotions to stop making him blush. "Juvia what are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to teach you how to swim."

"But I can't swim."

"It'll be alright. When you go under you can still breathe and I'll be right here. Now the first step in teaching you how to swim is showing you that the sea isn't always so scary. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

He got his answer when she once again pulled him under water. With her hand in his, she swam deeper into the sea taking him with her. At first he kept his screwed shut, terrified by the whole process of going deep into the sea like those last two horrifying events in his life. But after realizing that he could still breathe and was in no danger of drowning at the moment he opened his eyes and was awestruck by the world around him.

Huge numbers of fish, each of a different color and shape swam all around him and Juvia. Below them was plenty of colorful coral and green sea weed. The light from the setting sun that shined through the surface made the sea look even more beautiful. In that moment Gray forgot his fear of the water and found himself actually enjoying being under the sea with Juvia. After awhile she brought him back to the surface.

"Well what did you think?" She asked him.

"I have to admit it was really pretty down there but I'm still a little... Nervous about this."

"If you want we can stop for today. We'll go as slow as you would like."

She took him back to the ship and continued to swim around by herself, a smile on her face and her cheeks rosy with laughter. When it started to become darker she perched herself on a rock that was close by and started to sing.

"_Days of burning sun_  
_Watch the colors run_  
_Into pools that catch the eye_  
_Disappear as you pass by._

_You're my summer rain_  
_You're my summer rain_  
_And I know that I'll see you again_  
_And I know that I'll see you again."_

The sea breeze carried her voice through the night sky allowing many humans to hear her song. Those who heard her were beguiled for they had never heard a voice so beautiful. They knew that no such voice could ever be sung by any human so they were convinced that it was an angel singing to them.

_"Hear my prayer_  
_Answer my call_  
_Breathe life into my soul_  
_I am waiting for you to show_  
_Come and hold me so._

_You're my summer rain_  
_You're my summer rain_  
_And I know that I'll see you again_  
_And I know that I'll see you again."'_

All who heard her were entranced but no one more so than Gray. He was grateful to God above that she wasn't a siren or a mermaid who lured humans to their deaths because if she was he would be a dead man.

What Gray didn't realize was that her song was dedicated to him and the love she had developed for him. She knew that once this was all over she would most likely return to Mermaid Heel and never see him again, that they could never be together no matter how much she wanted it. But still she couldn't help it, she loved him so much and some where in her heart she had a small ray of hope that they could have something one day.

_"Dreams of a day with you_  
_Fading away_

_You're my summer rain_  
_You're my summer rain_  
_And I know and I know and I know that I'll see you again_  
_And I know and I know and I know that I'll see you again_  
_Summer rain_  
_You're my summer rain_  
_And I know and I know and I know that I'll see you again_  
_And I know and I know and I know that I'll see you again_  
_Ah huh ah_  
_Summer rain_  
_Ah huh ah_  
_Summer rain."_

With her song finished she jumped from her rock and swam back toward the ship.

"You really do have a wonderful voice." He told her.

"Thank you. Do you sing?"

"Me? No. I'm...I'm terrible but my mother used to sing to me a lot when I was a kid."

"She loved music?"

"Very much. Let me show you something."

He took her down to his room where he showed her his mother's music box.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's called a music box." He explained. "You open it up and you wind up the handle here then music plays."

He opened the heart shaped box and began to wind up the handle. A sweet little melody started to play. Juvia was astonished.

"This is amazing!" She said.

"My father had it made for my mother. It's one of the few things that survived the ship wreck."

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You like it?"

"Uh-huh."

"You can have it... While you're staying here I mean."

"Really? Thank you."

Smiled as she listened to the melody. The way she looked reminded him of how his mother looked whenever she heard that music. Though he was glad it made Juvia happy it also made him sad because it reminded him that he would never see his mother's smiling face again.


	26. Chapter 26

At the local tavern Natsu and his crew were having a good time, rewarding themselves for their hard work with a few drinks of rum and booze. Unfortunately their celebration only lasted for about ten minutes because as soon as Erza got drunk the fun was over for everyone except her.

"Bring me more booze!" The intoxicated red head demanded as she sat on top of a hog tied Gajeel and Natsu.

"Get off of me you pyscho!" Gajeel cried.

"Erza stop this! That's an order!" Natsu shouted.

"Silence worms!" She commanded. "Laxus where's that bottle of booze?!"

"Coming." He gulped before giving her the bottle.

"Is she always like this when she's drunk?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes. Eventually she'll wear herself out and lose consciousness, although we don't know how long it will be before that happens."

After finishing that fifth bottle of booze, Erza was standing on the tables dancing and shaking her bottom. All the drunk male customers at the tavern had absolutely no complaints about her actions. They all oogled her while making cat calls.

"Yeah shake it baby!" The men cheered while whistling.

"Oh no, not this again." Natsu groaned. "Laxus! Don't just stand there, untie us before Erza does something really stupid."

Once Laxus cut Natsu and Gajeel loose all three of them grabbed Erza and forcibly dragged her out of the tavern. In the nick of time too, a moment later and she would have started stripping.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" She sang before going into a laughing fit.

"Remind me why Gray was the one we left behind and not her?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah smooth move captain." Laxus said.

"Alright from now on when we go out drinking, we ditch her." Natsu said carrying Erza over his shoulder. "Let's just be glad we got her out of there before she did something that she would really regret."

"Like what?" Laxus asked.

"Like letting on of those drunkards take advantage of her."

"Why not let them do it? That'll teach her not to go so heavy on the alcohol."

"Hell will freeze over before I let some intoxicated, perverted, sleeze bucket lays his dirty mits on her! Now shut up and keep walking before I make you carry her!"

By the time they made it back to the ship Erza was out cold.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Juvia gasped when she saw the unconscious she pirate.

"Nothing to be worried about Angelfish." Gajeel said. "Erza just had too much booze... Again."

"I told you this would happen." Gray said.

"Just help me get her into bed." Natsu said.

He and Gray took her below deck and laid her in bed.

"Can I trust you girls to make sure that she doesn't wake up and go skinny dipping?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Natsu and Gray left the room. Juvia looked over the passed out Erza.

"Is she alright?" Juvia asked.

"She's just drunk." Lucy said.

"What's drunk?"

"It's when someone drinks too much alcohol, do you know what alcohol is?"

"I've heard merchants on their ships talk about selling alcohol to men called doctors. Apparently they use it for the sick and injured but I've never heard of anyone drinking it for enjoyment."

"You really need to get on land more."

"Are you sure Erza is going to be alright, her face is so red. Was she embarrassed by someone?"

"No. Red face is just a side effect from being drunk."

"Huh...I wonder if Gray turned red because he was embarrassed or if it was because he was drunk."

"When did he turn red?"

"Earlier this evening when I took him swimming and gave him the ability to breathe under water."

"You can do that?"

"Sure although it's temporary."

"How do you do it?"

"It's very simple, all I have to do is kiss a land breather on the mouth."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes."

"Oh...I think he was embarrassed when you kissed him."

"Really? Why? I had to kiss him, he couldn't swim and if I had just let him gone under he would have drowned."

"Do you not know the significance of a kiss?"

"Of course I do. It's to lend help to land creatures who win our favor."

"Well that's what it is to you merfolk but it has a different meaning to us humans. It has a very special significance."

"What do you mean?"

"When a human kisses someone it's because we...We want to show that person we love them."

"You mean to humans kisses mean love?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Is Gray embarrassed by love?"

"I guess."

"So he doesn't like love? He doesn't want to love or be loved?"

"I don't know. I haven't been with him long enough to know if he does."

Juvia felt greatly disappointed by these news. If Gray was embarrassed by love, if he didn't want to love or be loved then he could never love her.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked noticing her melancholic expression.

"Nothing I was...I was just thinking about my sisters and how much I miss them." She lied.

The word sisters reminded Lucy of the news she had learned about her mother and the connection she shared with Juvia.

"Listen I found out something interesting about you."

"What's that?"

"Well you say that you don't know why you were born differently than other merfolk right?"

"Yes."

"While I was getting the capricorn horn I learned why you're so different."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't born the same way your sisters were. You came from the water of the moon pool but you didn't come from a siren's blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, my mother found the moon pool where merfolk come from. She was attacked and some her blood landed in the water, you were born from that blood."

"That's not... Possible. How could I have come from a human? The water will only accept siren blood at least that's what I was always told."

"Apparently it will accept human blood too."

"I...I don't understand. I...I always knew I was different from them but I never suspected that I was that different. And if what you're saying is true than why...Why didn't my sisters tell me? For that matter why didn't they kill me or abandon me? They hate humans and anything that comes from them and yet they still accepted me."

"Maybe your sisters loved you so much that they looked passed that."

"But they don't believe in love. They can't feel it."

"They may think they don't but if they truly hate humans and anything that is a part of them like you say yet they still cared for you a mermaid who came from human blood then they can feel love. Because only love is strong enough to make someone get past their hatred for someone else."

This brought Juvia a new perspective on her sisters. It was a known fact that merfolk had to look after their kind weather they liked them or not. As long as they were a descendants of the sirens who had given them life they had to look after each other. Juvia had always grown up believing that her sisters were annoyed by her, that they only looked after her because of the obligation that all merfolk who descend from the sirens must look after each other, but she didn't descend from the sirens so there was no obligation and yet her sisters raised her in their pod which meant they did it out of love.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked noticing how sad she appeared to be.

"Yes." Juvia smiled. "I just now realized that I...I miss my sisters now more than ever."

Lucy gently hugged Juvia to comfort her.


	27. Chapter 27

It was still dark out when the Lucy awoke to hear screaming. It was Erza, she was tossing and turning on her cot, screaming in terror yet she was still asleep.

"No! Stop! I won't go back with you! I won't! You can't make me!" She screamed.

"Erza what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

The redhead didn't respond. She only continued to toss and turn, being tormented by her nightmares. Lucy quickly took hold of Erza's shoulders and shook her til she woke.

"Erza are you alright?" She asked.

"I... What's happening?"

"I think you were having a nightmare. You were screaming and shaking. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." Erza apologized. "Sometimes these nightmares get out of hand."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...Please I don't want to burden you."

"Don't be silly it's not a burden when we're friends."

"We're friends?"

"Of course and friends are usually there to comfort each other when they're scared or sad."

"Well...If it really isn't any trouble...The nightmare I was having was about those pirates who had forced me into slavery so many years ago. I dreamt that they had found me and that they were going to make me a slave again."

"No wonder you were so frightened."

"That's my worst fear. That somehow I'll end up right back where I started only this time I won't ever escape."

"You don't have to be so scared of that happening. I don't think that Natsu or Gray would ever let that happen to you again."

"They wouldn't." She admitted. "They would both rather die than see me return to that life. Which brings me something I fear more than becoming a slave again..."

"What's that?"

"Seeing either one of them die for me. I couldn't live myself if they ever did that."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Lucy started. "How did you escape those pirates?"

Erza was so still and quiet when Lucy asked her that but eventually she did answer.

"It was years ago...A boy and I were both being held prisoner, we attempted to escape the ship but we were caught. The captain decided to set an example by having me killed. I was taken somewhere private so he could kill me but he was drunk and his back was turned, I don't know what came over me but I just grabbed his sword and took his lifeboat. The captain sent some of his men after me, I hid in the church. That's where Pastor Makarov found me."

"What happened to the boy?"

Erza bit back her tears.

"I wanted to go back for him. I wanted to go back for him so badly but I was so hungry, so weak, so hurt, I passed out and I became very ill. By the time I had recovered the ship was long gone and so was he."

"Erza...You don't blame yourself for what happened to that poor boy do you?" When Erza didn't respond, Lucy knew the answer. "It's not your fault. You were a child, you were sick and weak. There was nothing you could've done."

"That's what Natsu, Gray, and Makarov have been telling me for years. I want to believe that it isn't my fault, that there was nothing I could do, but I just can't."

"Did you ever find out what happened to him?"

"I saw him...In the market sometime ago." She wept. "He got away...He got away."

"Then there's no reason for you to hold this guilt toward yourself. He escaped, he's alright."

"I can't face him! Because of me he grew up in abuse and slavery, knowing nothing but cruelty while I grew up loved and cared for by a good man. He comforted me during that dark time, he gave me hope, he protected me, and I...I abandoned him. I'll never forgive myself for that and I know that he'll never forgive me either."

Erza broke down and sobbed. Lucy held her and comforted her as she cried. She thought it was so strange how people often blamed themselves for things that were beyond their control.

"You don't know if he'll never forgive you. In fact he may not even blame you for what happened. I bet if you would just talk to him he would be so relieved that you've turned out okay."

"No. No I don't deserve to see him again. I just...I just wish that I hadn't of passed out that night! That I had gone back for him!"

"Hey what's going on?" Natsu asked entering the room. He looked down at Erza who was crying so very hard. "Oh no...She had the nightmare again."

He went to the scarlet haired woman who was crying, wiped away her tears, and helped her back into bed. She fell back asleep in no time.

"She's had nightmares like these before?" Lucy asked him.

"Ever since she was ten years old and she first escaped that hell hole of a ship. Gray and I would love to kill everyone of those bastards who tortured her."

"How could anyone be so cruel as to enslave and torture a child?"

"There are people in this world who are that cruel Lucy. Everyone on this ship aside from you is a personal witness to such evil. It was evil like that...That took my father from me."

"Took?...You mean your father didn't just die he was..." She trailed off.

"Killed? Yes. He was killed...Right in front of me just like Gray's parents were killed right in front of him."

"I'm so sorry."

"You know you have no idea how lucky you are that you haven't seen someone you love killed. It's so... Horrifying...You just sit there, watching it happen and wondering why this is happening? Your head is screaming at you to do something but it's like you can't move. It's like you the fear and heartbreak is keeping you glued to the floor."

He was trembling.

"But at least...At least my father got to see me grow up...At least I got to say goodbye...Gray...Gray was still just a little kid when he lost his mother and father and he didn't even get to say goodbye...And I...I was never abused like Erza was, hell she doesn't even know who her parents are so what reason do I have to cry...I really shouldn't be so upset about my father's death."

He struggling not to cry. Lucy embraced him just as she had done to Erza.

"Just because you didn't suffer in the same way they did doesn't mean you're not allowed to cry about the things you suffered through."

"I haven't suffered as nearly as much as they have. I don't deserve to cry...At least not in front of them."

"Then why don't you cry in front of me?" She suggested. "Whenever you want to cry about your father or anything else that makes you sad just let me know, we'll go somewhere private, and you can just cry all you want."

"That's sweet but... I don't want to cry...I don't like to cry..."

"But sometimes when the pain is too much to hold in...You have to cry. You just have to let it all out."

Natsu didn't go to pieces crying like Erza had but he did allow a few years to slip down from his eyes and down his cheeks as Lucy held him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Music used for this is Titanic Third Class Party. **

In the morning Natsu decided to take things a little easy and stop by a town to just relax. This particular town happened to be the same one where Erza had lived with Pastor Makarov so she decided to spend her time there visiting him. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy decided to show Juvia around the town, allowing her to see some of the sights there. They visited many shops, stands, and buildings. Every spot they went to Juvia just looked at it with her blue eyes full of wonder and amazement, she had just never seen so many things like what was in the town.

"She sure does like to stare at stuff." Natsu said as Juvia stared up close at a vase that was being sold at a stand. She looked at as it was precious gold or silver.

"Considering where she's from can you blame her?" Lucy asked. "Unlike us she doesn't see this stuff everyday."

Just then a young boy and his pet dog walked by them. The dog was very big and hairy and when it caught hold of Juvia's scent, it sensed that it was not a creature of this world and it curiously headed toward her while barking loudly. Frightened by the large and very loud animal that she had never seen before, Juvia ran and hid behind Gray fearfully.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her.

She pointed to the dog that was walking toward them. It chased her around Gray, determined to get a better smell of her scent so it could figure out just what kind of person she was.

"Hey, hey, take it easy Juvia. It's only a dog." He told her.

"What's a dog?" She asked clinging to his arm. "And why is after me? Does it want to eat me?"

"That's right, you've probably never seen a dog before."

"Copper bad dog! Get down!" The boy said trying to get his dog to calm down. "I'm sorry about him. He's very excitable but he won't hurt you. He just wants to say hello."

Once it got a good whiff of Juvia's scent the dog realized that despite not being from this world she was a good person and posed no threat to the boy he was protecting. So he gave Juvia a lick on the cheek and left with the boy.

"It's okay Juvia, dogs don't eat people." Gray assured her.

"Then why did it lick me?"

"That's just a dog's way of saying hello. To humans, dogs are pets. Most of the time they're very friendly."

"Why was it chasing me?"

"It probably never smelled anything like you before." Natsu said. "Dogs have stronger noses than humans."

"Do all human pets act that way?" Juvia asked.

"Happy doesn't." Natsu said. "He's relatively calm when he smells someone new. But he's just as loyal and protective as any dog."

They continued walking through town until they reached the town square where musicians were getting ready to play music.

"Would you like to dance when the music starts?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Sorry I don't dance." He declined.

"Oh come on it's fun to dance."

"Maybe it's fun for you but it's not for me."

"Oh please. I haven't danced with anyone since I was a kid."

"No way. I'm not dancing and there's nothing you can do-"

"Oh shut up and dance with her." Gray interrupted and he shoved Natsu causing him to bump into Lucy and get into a position where his arms were around her waist. He blushed and so did she.

"Okay...I guess one dance couldn't hurt."

She smiled and took him by the hands leading him to where everyone else was partnering up. Gray turned to Juvia.

"Do you wanna dance too?" He asked her.

"I want to but I don't know how." She answered. "I never have."

"I'll teach you." Their hands joined and they got into position. "My mother taught me how to dance and she always said that dancing isn't just steps, she said that it was a feeling in your heart and if you trust it the world will fade away, all you'll hear is music and all you'll feel is..."

He trailed off when his eyes met hers again and he suddenly started to get nervous.

"Is...Is...Is love."

Juvia blushed and smiled upon hearing him say love. When the music started he quickly snapped out of his nervous feeling and proceeded to teach her.

"Just follow my lead." He told her.

"Okay."

The music was wild, playful, and exciting. Everyone was clapping, laughing, spinning, and jumping. Lucy was taken by surprise by this. She wasn't expecting the music and dancing to be like this. Although it was familiar to her, she wasn't used to hearing it. The music she and dancing was accustomed to was more quiet and refined which she enjoyed but it never really gave her the feeling of an adrenaline rush.

Natsu and Gray on the other hand, this was the kind of music and dancing they had known their entire lives. Natsu remembered the first time he learned to dance. It was Easter, he was ten years old and he, Gray, and his fatherwere visiting Erza at the church. Pastor Makarov was holding an Easter party after service and everyone was dancing including Erza. His father and Gray had decided to dance with two of the nuns there, Natsu had wanted to just sit out but Erza wasn't having any of it. She grabbed him by the arms and jerked him on to the dance floor where she forcibly taught him how to dance.  
He wouldn't admit it but in the end he enjoyed dancing with Erza and right now he was enjoying dancing with Lucy.

"Having fun?" He asked the blonde.

"I guess but I'm having trouble keeping up with the music." She said. "It sure is fast."

"You just have to move faster than the music." He told her.

"How do you do that?"

Natsu gave her a mischievous grin and looked over at Gray.

"Hey Gray, Lucy wants to know how we can move faster than the music."

"Oh does she now?" Gray asked with an equally mischievous grin.

"Should we show the ladies how we do that?"

"Why not?"

"Hold on what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see."

With that said, Natsu and Gray moved themselves and their partners into the back of the crowd where there weren't that many people and there was much more space. Then after each of the young men gave their young ladies a wink they took them by their hands and started to spin around and around.

"No Natsu! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Lucy laughed.

"You wanted to know how to move faster than the music." He chuckled. "I bet no one's ever danced with you this way?"

"No." She was trying so hard not to smile or laugh but she just couldn't help herself. "This is a whole new experience for me. Maybe we should stop."

"No I don't think so."

"What?!"

"Hey you brought this on yourself! You made me dance so now we're going to dance til we drop!"

"Oh no!"

She said that she wanted to stop but truth be told she was having the time of her life at the moment and so was Juvia. True her feet hurt terribly from the intense moving but she was enjoying having her hands in Gray's so much that she ignored the pain.

"So this is what dancing is like." She said.

"Do you like it?" Gray asked her.

"I love it! I feel like I'm flying! No wonder you humans love to do this so much!"

They danced and danced until Natsu accidentally lost his footing and fell over pulling Lucy with him and crashing into a nearby fish stand.

"Are you guys okay?" Gray asked.

Natsu and Lucy only looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We're okay." Lucy said trying to keep her laughter under control.

"My fish!" The man at the fish stand shouted when he saw the huge mess of fallen fish.

"Sorry about that sir." Natsu said standing up and then helping Lucy to her back on to her feet.

"You will pay for this!" The man said as his face turned red with anger.

"I'm sorry sir but we're a little short on money."

"Then you'll work it off!"

"But sir-"

"It's either that or I turn you other to the authorities!"

While the man angrily confronted Natsu, Juvia looked over to see that among the spilled fish there were also some oysters. She picked one of them up and using her special merfolk powers, she opened up the oyster.

"Excuse me sir will this pay for the damages?" In her hand were two white pearls.

"Whoa! Are those real?!" The man said examining them.

"Yes sir." She said.

"In that case it's a deal."

He took the pearls from her and allowed Natsu and his friends to leave.


	29. Chapter 29

Erza looked up at the Catholic church where she had lived before becoming a pirate. It had been a whole year since her last visit and she was eager to see Pastor Makarov again. As expected she found him at the sanctuary organizing his scriptures.

"Hello pastor." She said. "Sorry that I missed your service."

The old man smiled at the sight of the red haired young woman.

"Erza. So good to see you, you look more beautiful each time you visit me."

"Now Makarov you know you're not supposed to lie especially in the house of God." She giggled.

"My dear you know very well that I always speak the truth especially when it comes to you."

The two embraced each other lovingly.

"You keep getting taller." The short old man said. "I remember when you and I were the exact same side. How are the boys?"

"They're doing fine."

"Natsu still picking fights?"

"Of course."

"Gray still Protestant?"

"Yes Makarov."

"Curses!"

"Honestly Makarov what's the deal with Catholics and Protestants? You worship the same God so is there really a difference?"

"It's a matter of principle and tradition dear. But that aside, where is my grandson? Is Laxus here? I've missed him so much."

"I'm sorry Makarov but he didn't come."

"Oh..." He sighed. "So he's still mad at me."

"No. I'm sure that's not it. He just...Had some stuff he had to do."

"I suppose."

Erza hated seeing Makarov look disappointed like that. He was always such a kind, forgiving, self sacrificing, and understandable man who believed that no one was beyond redemption and that every child born on earth was entitled to a loving family and if he found one who didn't have a family then he would either find a family to adopt that child or he would take them in himself.

The first child he ever took into his care was his grandson Laxus. Laxus's father Ivan had abandoned him when he was thirteen and shortly after that his mother died of the plague, with no one else in his family Laxus was placed in his grandfather's care. Makarov adored his grandson and Laxus loved him too but as he grew older their relationship became strained.

You see Laxus had started to idolize his father Ivan, trying to think of ways to impress him which was why he became a pirate in the first place. Because he believed that if he was a pirate just like Ivan then it would win him his father's love. Makarov tried to explain to Laxus the truth about Ivan, that he was a selfish man who had no love to give. Laxus couldn't accept that so now they weren't on speaking terms.

"I'm sure you and Laxus will work this out eventually." Erza told him.

"I pray that we will." He sighed. "But enough of my word, what brings you here?"

"We're just taking a break from work. Resting and refueling."

"I see."

"So have any new comers at the church?"

"Well there was one woman who came to confess a sin. She was very regretful for it."

"What was her confession?"

"Now Erza you know I'm not allowed to tell you that but I will tell you this, when I first saw her come in I thought she was you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well she was a pirate and looked a lot like you except she was much older. Well not as old as me but somewhere in the late thirties, early forties."

"She was a pirate? Huh then I bet she had a lot of things to regret. Murder, theft, dishonesty."

"Actually she said that she had only one regret and it was none of those things."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"No."

"Hmm... Makarov there's something that I'd like to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Well you know about the tales of sirens and merfolk right?"

"Of course."

"Apparently they don't have immortal souls like we do. Why is that?"

"That is because such creatures were not made by God."

"I don't understand."

"As you know it was God who created the humans and he gave each of us an immortal soul but he didn't create the sirens or the merfolk. The sirens, the kracken, the Roc, and many other beasts like that are all creations of that dreaded book E.N.D."

"But I thought that book was sealed away before anything it created could get out."

"A few monstrosities manage to slip through the cracks. They were created by the devil and therefore have no soul but merfolk are a different story. While they were made from the blood of those heathenish sirens, they were also made from the water that God created so they are given a chance to earn an immortal soul. Why the sudden interest in merfolk and sirens?"

"Well I...We...We have befriended a mermaid."

"A what?!" He gasped.

"It's not what you think. She's perfectly harmless and she's very educated and she wants a soul."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Erza but her only chance of earning a soul is to win-"

"The love of a human and become his wife, she said that but isn't their any alternative way?"

"No there isn't."

"But why? Why does she have to win a man's love to get a soul?"

"Because technically she's not even supposed to exist. Any living thing that wasn't created by God is not meant to exist in this world therefore it would be better than when it dies it should be as if it did not exist at all. However if this creation is loved by a child of God, in other words a human being then it is granted the Lord's favor."

**(BTW I have no idea if that's true or not.)**

"But it isn't fair."

"I know but life isn't always fair." He said. "Now is there anything else you wish to ask me about?"

"Yes, what else can you tell me about the book of E.N.D?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Ummm..." Erza wasn't sure how to answer. She was always a terrible liar and she couldn't bring herself to lie in a church.

"Erza why do you want to know about that book?" He asked again.

"Alright now don't panic but we're...We're looking for the book."

"Are you completely mad?!" He cried out.

"Makarov please don't panic!"

"You can't really mean to go after that devil book are you? What in God's in name could you possibly want from it?"

"It's Natsu's idea but we plan to hold it for ransom."

"So this is all for money? Erza I thought I taught you better."

"It's not out of greed Makarov. I want the money to buy the freedom of those enslaved by the pirates who made four years of my life hell."

Makarov took hold of her hand.

"My dear Erza, you are truly a kind and selfless woman. But do you really feel that you need to do this?"

"Yes Makarov. Long ago I promised God that if I ever escaped that ship I would find some way to free all the other prisoners." When I make a promise I always keep it."

He sighed.

"I know that I can't stop you from doing this but I beg of you, please be careful on that island. Very few have gone there and returned."

"I will. Don't worry Makarov, this won't be the last time you see me."

"I pray from the bottom of my heart that what you say is true because I love you as I love my own grandson and if you were to die before me it would break my heart."

"I understand."

She gave him another hug and bid farewell to the kind pastor who had raised her from the time she was ten years old. Then she went back to the ship, wondering what Natsu and the others were up to.


	30. Chapter 30

As it started to become later in the evening the group of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia divided into two separate groups that went into different directions. Gray and Juvia had wandered off over to a nearby lake where the rested under a tree.

"It sure is peaceful out here." She said.

"Yeah, much better than that noisy market place." He glanced down at Juvia's feet and noticed that they were bleeding. "Juvia you're bleeding!"

"What? Oh..." She sighed looking down. "I guess I kind of over did it with the dancing."

"Here, let me help." He grabbed a cloth from inside his shirt then with great care removed Juvia's shoes and proceeded to gently wipe away the blood from her feet. "What was I thinking making you dance like that? You're already suffering enough just by walking."

"Oh no. It was wonderful." She said. "I wish we had dancing back where I'm from. It would definitely make things more exciting."

As he wiped her feet she looked over at the sun setting over the horizon. It was a lovely sight and she wondered how much more lovely it would look if she got a little closer.

"Gray."

"Yes?"

"Would it be took risky for me to go into the lake? It's just that I want to be a little closer to the sunset and there doesn't seem to be anyone here for miles."

"I don't know." He said. "We may be the only people here but anyone could walk by and if they saw you with fins there would be trouble."

He looked to see a discarded but simple little boat just off the side of the lake.

"I've got an idea." He smiled.

After checking the boat for holes and making sure that it was good condition, he and Juvia got into the boat for a ride on the lake.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked.

"Oddly enough...No I'm not." He said rowing the boat. "Then again a lake isn't as deep or out of control as the ocean."

"Not to mention there's so much to see above the water."

Indeed there was. There were lily pads floating, fire flies flying all around, ducks, geese, and swans swimming across the lake's surface, the wind was blowing through the trees, and apple blossoms were full in bloom. Juvia pulled out some leftover bread from dinner and started to feed bits of it to the ducks, geese, and swans.

"I've never seen birds like these before." She said. "What are they called?"

"Well the ones with the shorter necks are ducks, the ones with the longer necks and orange beaks are geese, and the ones with longest necks and the black on their beaks are swans." Gray told her.

"The ducks and geese are kind of funny looking but the swans are very beautiful."

Gray couldn't help but chuckle a little at her words because he thought that about her and her sisters. When he first saw the mermaids he thought they were strange looking like the ducks and geese but then he saw her and he thought she was beautiful like the swans. She was a swan among ducks and geese.

"What's so funny?" She asked after hearing him chuckle.

"Nothing." He said. "Just remembered something funny from awhile ago."

"Okay." She smiled. "You know I listen to that music box every night before I go to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's just so wonderful. Thank you for letting me use it while I'm on the ship."

"Not a problem."

"But don't you ever miss listening to it?"

"Actually sometimes I have a hard time listening to it because it reminds me of my life before I became a pirate. You know when my family was...Still alive."

She gently grasped his hand.

"I saw how happy you were with your family... It's an absolute sin that, that monster took them away from you. I wish I could bring them back."

"It's alright...I mean they're in a better place so I shouldn't be too sad."

"Still it's okay to be sad about them being gone."

"Look I don't really wanna spend my night off talking about sad things. We should enjoy this break while we can because tomorrow we set sail for Tendrou Island and we get that key built."

"Listen Gray there's... There's something I have neglected to tell you and the others."

"What's that?"

"You said that you needed a mermaid's tear to make the key?"

"Yes."

"Well I...I can't cry."

"What do you mean you can't cry?"

"I mean I can't. I never have and neither have any of my sisters."

"Haven't you ever been sad before?"

"Yes but a mermaid has no tears and therefore she suffers so much more."

"If that's true then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I was afraid to. I was scared that if you all found out I couldn't give you tears you would kill me. I assumed that you all wouldn't be able to get the other items and that you'd give up on the key then let me go but now that you have all the pieces I...I don't know what to do."

"Now calm down. Look, we're not those kind of pirates okay? We're not going to hurt you. We'll...We'll work something out."

"I'm sorry. I would give you a tear if I could but I can't. At least I don't think so, I mean I could try but I really don't think it's possible."

"Let's not talk about it right now. We'll worry about it when the time comes and I promise you that no matter what the outcome is, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She looked at him amazed, she was so relieved that he wasn't angry with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why are you so kind to me? I'm not even a real human woman but you treat me as you would any woman."

"Well for one thing you've saved my life twice so being mean to you would be uncalled for and pretty ungrateful. And you may not be a real human being but you act like one, you have human feelings and emotions, and you've got legs."

"But that doesn't matter, I'll never be fully human until I earn an immortal soul."

"You can earn a soul?"

"Yes. It's possible."

"Really? How does that work?"

"I can't tell you."

Truth be told, it wasn't that she couldn't tell him it was that she didn't want him to love her out of pity. He was a very kind young man and she feared that if he knew how she could earn a soul then he would give her his love but only to keep her from turning to sea foam. She didn't want him to feel obligated to love her. She wanted his love to be genuine.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked.

"I just can't. It's complicated."

Her sad but elegant blue eyes drifted toward the lake's surface as the wind blew through her hair. She truly was the loveliest thing he had ever seen and before he knew it he was leaning in a little closer to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked noticing how much closer he was coming.

"No. No it's...Just...Your hair."

"What about it? Is it caught in my wreath?"

"No the wind just blew a little of it into your face. Here, I'll fix it if you don't mind."

"No not at all."

Using his finger, he brushed that little strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"There...All better."

In that moment their eyes became connected and he continued to get closer. Juvia wasn't sure what was happening but she found herself closing her eyes and leaning in also. Gray's eyes were half lidded and he kept getting closer until at last their lips met. It was a kiss, a type of kiss that was foreign to Juvia. The kisses she had given were to help others and nothing more but there was something so different about this kiss. It gave her a warm feeling in her heart, was this what Lucy meant by giving kisses that meant love?

Her lips were like two rose petals. So soft and delicate, Gray had never touched anything so soft. He was pretty sure that these lips were softer than downy feathers or a butterfly's wings. But it wasn't long before logic overcame emotion and he realized what he was doing. All too soon at least for Juvia's liking, he broke away from her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't...I mean I...I."

"It's okay but why did you do that?" She asked. "Were you doing that to get help or was it-"

"Yes! It was for help! I...I was scared that I might accidentally fall off the boat so I kissed you so I would be able to breathe under water should that happen! Yeah that's it!"

"Oh...I see..." She said feeling disappointed. "And there was no other reason for kissing me other than that?"

"Nope. Wow it's late! We better get back to the ship!"

As he rowed back to land Gray couldn't help but wonder what happened to him back there. Why did he kiss her? What had come over him? Was it the heat of the moment? Or was he actually falling in love with a mermaid? No. No that wasn't possible. How could he be in love with a mermaid? They weren't even the same species. It was crazy. Crazy but true.


	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile Natsu had pulled Lucy off somewhere private.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see."

Hand in hand, she followed him to the far back of the town and up a hill until they reached an abandoned mill.

"What is this place?" She asked. "It looks awful."

"Are you kidding? It's the most amazing and romantic place in town."

"How so?"

"You'll see."

They went inside the building and he led her all the way up to the rooftops of the mill where the wheel stood. When she saw how high they were she clung to Natsu's arm fearfully.

"Getting scared?" He asked her.

"A little." She admitted.

"I understand. Happy still trembles when we first go up here, isn't that right buddy?" He said looking down at the cat riding in his satchel. "Just hold on to my hand and you'll be alright."

"Okay."

They walked on the roof until finally he stopped and sat down along with her. Where they sat it allowed them to see the entire town which was lit up with evening lanterns while the night sky was a glow with stars.

"Like the view?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"It's incredible." Lucy said awestruck. "Look at this, you can see everything from up here."

"I know. That's why it's my favorite spot. My father would bring me up here all the time."

"I can see why. I wish we had views like this back where I lived."

"Hey if you think this is awesome just wait til the fireworks start."

"Fireworks?"

"Yes. They light em up every time they have get togethers like these."

"What are fireworks?"

"You don't know what fireworks are?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"Boy where have you been all this time?"

'What are they?"

"They were invented by this foreign country, it combines gun powder and fire similar to guns but when you light the fuse it shoots them high up into the sky where they burst into color and light. It's just so amazing."

"I can't wait to see them."

It wasn't long before the townspeople started to set the fireworks off. They were unlike anything Lucy had ever seen. Bright colors were flashing in the night sky: blues, reds, greens, yellows, purples, it was like a rainbow made of bursting stars.

"They're beautiful." She said.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw fireworks." Natsu said. "It was my birthday and my father wanted to make sure that I had a memorable one. We went into town, danced in the square, ate and drank at the pub, and then when it got dark he brought me up here where I saw them. When they first appeared I thought it was magic because it seemed impossible but then Father told me how fireworks were made and it gave me a new perspective on things."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I realized that there were these incredible things made in far off places. Places that I've never been before and that's when I realized that I wanted to be like my father. That I wanted to see the world, travel to far off places, learn what other people can do and create."

"Did you also want to steal and pillage like him?" Lucy joked.

"Hey we wouldn't have to steal and pillage if we weren't so poor. Anyway we didn't much but he did the best he could."

"You two sounded so close."

"We were." Natsu said looking down at his medallion.

"I wish my father and I could be that close."

"I bet you two could be close if you tried to."

"No. No my father is too busy with his work to spend time with me. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't just leave me at an orphanage after Mother died."

"Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Because I...I don't think he loves me anymore. If he did then he wouldn't distance himself from me so much."

"If you don't mind me asking what was his relationship with your mother like?"

"He worshipped her. She was his everything. Whenever they were together he always looked so happy."

"And was he happy with you? Before she died?"

"Yes. He would hold me in his lap and kiss me on the cheek every chance he got." She sighed. "He hasn't kissed me since her death. That's how I know that he doesn't love me anymore. He probably doesn't even care that I'm missing."

"You wanna know what I think? I think that it's just the opposite. I bet he's worried out of his mind about you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one could ever stop loving someone like you. Even if they tried."

"I wish that was the case but he never let me do what made me happy. He never let me go to the beach or leave town or even leave our manor...at least in chaperoned. He just wants to keep me locked away in that Manor house forever."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because he loves you that he does all those things?"

"How could someone do that to someone they love?"

"Hey I'm not saying that he was smart to do that but maybe he didn't do it to be mean. Maybe he did it because he was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Maybe scared of losing you like he lost your mother? You know grief has a way of making people do crazy things. When my old man passed I went binge drinking. I was hammered every night, nothing my crew could say or do could bring me to my senses."

"How did you get over it?"

"One night I came back to the ship so drunk that I fell into the sea, when Erza jumped in to pull me out she got her foot caught on the anchor chain. We would have both drowned if Gajeel hadn't of gotten to us in time. That's what finally snapped me out of it."

"That you almost died."

"No. If it had just be me I would have kept on drinking, back then I didn't care weather I lived or died. It was the fact that I almost killed Erza that brought me back to my old self. That was something I know that I could never get over. Causing the death of someone in my family so after that horrific event I pulled myself together and took my father's place as captain. So what I'm trying to say Lucy is that when people are hurting they tend to do things that are wrong. It's no excuse for their actions but it helps you understand them more."

"You almost sound like a preacher."

"Don't let Gray know that. He's the only preacher on my ship."

Lucy laughed.

"You know I've never met anyone like you Captain Natsu Dragneel."

"Same to you Lucy Heartfilia."

They smiled at each other and sat in silence for awhile, feeling very flustered and bashful. Happy being a cat and animal, could smell the pheromones and theorized that his master needed help. So with one of his sharp claws he gave Natsu a poke in the behind.

"Yeooow!"

It caused Natsu to lean forward suddenly and his lips smacked right into Lucy's in a surprise kiss. Lucy wasn't sure how to react to this but her feelings over came her judgement and she responded to the kiss. Seeing that she wasn't angry or weirded out by this, Natsu responded back.

Now both have had their fair share of kisses. Him with several obscure women from various towns he had sailed by and her with several sons of wealthy officials her father had set her up with. But neither of them had ever felt a kiss like this.

However all too soon, Lucy realized what she was doing and broke away from him. What was she doing? She was the governor's daughter for God's sake, she couldn't have romantic feelings for a pirate.

"I...I apologise." She said. "Please forgive me...I mean...I... It's just that I...My father is the governor and you...You have to understand that I could never-"

"Yeah I know." He said trying to hide the hurt in his voice and he hid it well. He knew what she was going to say before she started. It written in her eyes. "I think that's the last firework...We better head back."

"Yes we should." She said and she avoided all eye contact with him during the whole walk back to the ship.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day Fairy Tail left the little town and set a course for Tendrou Island. Though Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus could not help but notice that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia were acting a little differently. Juvia had become very melancholic recently while Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had become greatly confused. They were confused by the strange, new feelings stirring inside of them. Feelings that they had never felt before. And to make things more akward, Natsu and Lucy avoided each other while Gray avoided Juvia.

"What's the matter with them?" Erza asked Gajeel as they raised up the sails together.

"Don't look at me. I'm not a mind reader."

"I've asked Natsu and Gray if everything is ok, they both say that everything is fine but I know that's a lie. I can always tell when they're lying."

"I didn't think holy boy could lie."

"He can he just doesn't like to. That's why he's so bad at it. I asked Lucy, she told me the same thing but I haven't known her long enough to tell if she's lying or not."

"I'm more concerned about Juvia."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"She just seems so... Disappointed."

"Disappointed? By what?"

"Again I am not a mind reader. Especially when it comes to the mind of a woman. If I did I'd probably be married by now."

"Well she doesn't exactly keep quiet about her feelings. Why don't we talk to her?"

"Okay."

They found her looking over the side of the ship, watching the ripples of the ocean surface. She couldn't help but think of her sisters and how foolish they would think she was. For falling in love with a human and expecting that love to be returned so she could gain a soul. It was no use, at the end of her life she would just turn to sea foam and cease to exist like every other mermaid before her. It made her sad because it made her feel like her life held no meaning. None what so ever.

But perhaps she shouldn't take it like that. True it would seem that she would never earn Gray's love or a soul but there was one victory she had accomplished during her stay above the waves. She now knew what it felt like to love someone with all her heart. Truth be told it was all she ever really wanted. To know and feel the wonderful emotion that humans had been blessed with known as love. It wasn't everything that she had hoped to obtain from the human world but it was enough.

"Juvia can we talk to you?" Erza asked.

"Of course. What about?"

"Do you have any idea why Natsu, Lucy, and Gray are acting so weird?" Gajeel asked.

"I couldn't say."

"Then could you tell us why you've been looking so down lately?" Erza asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Gray that this is what made me this way."

"Why? What did he do? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. It's just that...The other day in town we had a wonderful time and for a brief moment I thought...I thought..." She trailed off.

"I thought that he returned my feelings."

"Your feelings?"

"She's in love with holy boy." Gajeel said.

"Oh...You love Gray?"

She nodded.

"What did he exactly do that made you think that he returned your romantic feelings?" Gajeel asked.

"He kissed me."

"He kissed you?!"

"Yes and for a hopeful moment I thought that meant he loved me but then he told me he did it to be helpful. Just like how we merfolk will sometimes kiss land creatures to give them strength or the ability to breathe underwater. So I now realize that my love will never be returned. But please don't ever tell him this, I don't want him to feel guilty. He can't help it if he doesn't love me."

"Juvia could you excuse us for a moment?" Gajeel said pulling Erza below deck to talk. "Erza where's Gray?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm gonna toss him overboard."

"What?!"

"He deserves it! The nerve of him, trifling with the feelings of a woman. A woman who happens to be very desperate for love. I thought he was better than that."

"Gajeel we're talking about Gray here. I mean he's a twenty year old man and he's still a virgin. I don't think he'd take advantage of a woman."

"Well then why would he kiss her? I know it's not for the reasons she thinks."

"I have a theory. Maybe he does return her feelings."

"Aww man. That's even worse."

"How is that worse? I think that it would be just wonderful if they got together. He's negative and cold and she's positive and warm. She'll bring out the best in him and he's very faithful and loyal, he'd make a good husband. Though I don't think they should marry so soon."

"You're forgetting two things. He's a human, she's a mermaid, they're not the same species. It would never work."

"You just don't believe in love. That's your problem."

"That's not true! I believe in love I just don't believe in the love between two different species!"

"Love conquers all."

"No it doesn't. They're better off apart."

"If she loves him and he loves her then what's the problem?"

"Sometimes love just isn't enough!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been where they are!" He snapped in a way that made Erza become quiet. After a moment of silence, calmed down.

"You loved someone once?" Erza guessed.

"Yes. I know it seems impossible but I once knew what it was like to love and be loved in return. But we were much too different and if we were to ever be together, it would bring about her end."

"Who was she? And why couldn't you be together?"

"That's not important. All you need to know is that I'm not against Juvia's love for Gray to be cruel. I'm against it because I know the pain and suffering of a love that can never be. Yes it hurts when you love someone and they don't return your feelings but there is a pain that is ten times worse than that. It is when you love someone and they return your love but you have to be apart anyway because you can't bear the thought that you could be the thing that destroys the person you love the most."

"I don't understand." Erza said. "How could you destroy someone that you love? That doesn't make any sense."

"I didn't think it was possible either but it is and that awful pain is where she's headed. She and Gray are both so good and selfless, it would be cruel for them to suffer through that heartache."

"You know something Gajeel." Erza said giving his shoulder a gentle pat. "You're much kinder than you let on. I mean I always figured that deep down you were a good person but I never thought that you could be so caring and considerate."

"Don't tell anyone okay?" He said trying not to smile. "If the other guys find out that I have a soft side they won't respect me anymore."

"It'll be our little secret. I understand why you feel this way Gajeel but most of the time it's better to have a broken heart instead of a frozen one."

"Maybe." He sighed but he wasn't sure if she was right.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day, Natsu had everyone come into his quarters for a meeting.

"Alright gentlemen." He started.

"Ahem!" Erza said.

"And ladies, we should be arriving at Tendrou Island by tomorrow. Laxus do you have the items needed to make the key." Natsu asked.

"Right here." Laxus said holding up the items they collected.

"Good. Lock them in my drawer until we reach the island."

"Aye-aye."

"In just a few days we should reach the island and we'll be set for life once we get that book."

"Or die trying." Gray added.

"You could try to be more optimistic. about the subject."

"I could but I won't."

"What exactly am I supposed to do while you all are on this island?" Lucy asked.

"Stay on the ship and keep quiet." Natsu told her.

"But what happens if you die?"

"Um...I'll get back to you on that. The rest of you get back to work."

"Aye sir!"

Everyone left the captain's quarters, everyone except Lucy. She had noticed that things had become very akward between her and Natsu. They were trying to avoid each other and she had a pretty good reason why but she wanted to fix that.

"What are you still here?" He asked her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happend between us the other night." She said.

"Forget about it, I already have."

"No cause if you had you wouldn't be avoiding me so much."

"Alright I'll admit that what you said upset me a little."

"I didn't mean to hurt your felings but you have to understand how things work where I come from."

"I know exactly how things work where you come from okay? You don't have to explain it to me. In the world you live in only two things matter, money and status. We both are completely different in those subjects so let's just go back to how things were before."

"I just want to make sure that you're not upset."

"You expect me to not be upset by that? You think I like being reminded that my life's not worth spit? You think I don't know that? You think I've lived with that fact everyday of my life?"

"That's not what I meant when I said that."

"Then explain it to me. What did you mean?"

"I don't know but I don't think you're worthless."

"Right. Don't make this worse by lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Just go please. I have a lot that I need to think about right now."

"Alright."

With a sigh she reluctantly went back up aboard the thief. About an hour later Gray came down to his quarters.

"Uh Natsu I believe that we have a very big situation on our hands."

"What situation is that? Is the anchor stuck again?"

"No but I do believe that we're being followed."

"What?"

Natsu looked out the window and he saw a ship coming in from a distance.

"Gray hand me my spy glass."

Gray did as he was told. Natsu looked through the spy glass to get a better look at the oncoming ship. He managed to get a good look at the flag on the ship and he recognized the colors and symbol that the flag bore.

"Crap! It's the queen's royal navy. We better warn everyone."

They went up on the deck to tell his crew and to form a plan.

"How did they find us?" Laxus asked.

"Somebody must have blabbed." Natsu looked at his crew suspicously.

"We didn't tell anyone." Gray said.

"None of you said anything to anyone while we were in that town?"

"Nope." The crew answered.

"With the queen's men after us twenty-four seven, do you really think that we would be stupid enough to tell strangers where we're going?" Gajeel said.

"How else could they have found us?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Erza said. "We have to lose them."

"Wait a minute, maybe I can talk to them." Lucy suggested.

"We can't take that risk. Not now, not when we've come so far."

"Also there's the fact that if we're caught we'll all hang for treason." Gray said.

"We gotta make this ship go faster." Natsu decided. "Men come get the sails ready. Erza you take the girls below deck and keep them safe. This may get ugly."

Erza quickly led Lucy and Juvia below the ship while the men did everything they good to make the ship go faster. They also had their cannons, pistols, and swords ready unless the navy decided to get violent. Try as they might, eventually the royal navy ship managed to catch up with them. At the head of the ship stood Jellal who called out: "Attention Fairy Tail! This is Commodore Fernandes of her majesty Queen Hisui E. of Fiore! Please I only wish to converse!"

"Should we listen to him?" Gajeel asked.

"Let's here him out but keep your weapons ready." Natsu stepped further up the deck and called back to the commodore. "What do you want?"

"We come seeking the governor's daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. We know that you have abducted her and by order of her majesty, you must return her at once."

"Abduct?! We didn't abduct her! She fell on to my ship on accident!"

"Likely story. Tell me is she alive?"

"She's alive and she's below deck. We haven't harmed her and I'm telling the truth, she wasn't kidnapped."

"I've never known an honest pirate in my entire life. Surrender and we will not harm any of you."

"Yeah right! But you'll still have us hanged once we get back right? Sorry commodore but I have a schedule to keep."

"I warn you! Surrender now or we will have to use force!"

"Do what you will but I will not hand my crew over to you so they can die!"

"So be it! Men arm the cannons but try not to shoot below deck! The governor's daughter is being held down there!"

Cannons, muskets, and pistols were being fired back and forth between the ships. Below deck, Juvia was frightened by the loud noises.

"What are those horrible sounds!" She cried covering her ears.

"They're weapons." Erza told her. "But don't be afraid, as long as you stay down here you'll be safe."

"What about Gray?"

"And Natsu?" Lucy added. "Will the boys be alright?"

"Don't worry about them. They've been through much worse."

"Why won't Natsu let me talk to them?" Lucy asked. "I could tell them that I wasn't kidnapped."

"Even if you did do that it wouldn't change anything. We're pirates if we're caught, we're dead no matter what."

"I could have my father clear you all of charges."

"He can't do that Lucy. The only one who can clear us is the queen herself and something tells me that she's not too fond of pirates."

"I don't understand." Juvia said. "What's happening? Why are they fighting up there?"

"It's complicated."

When they started run low on amo the pirates and the navy officers decided to engage in a sword fight. The drew out their sword, bowed respectfully, and began to fight. The officers underestimated how skilled the pirates were with a sword. They seemed to be equally matched with them when it came to skill but the pirates underestimated how many men were on that navy ship.

"Again I ask you to surreder!" Jellal demanded as his sword clashed with Natsu's. "Do so and I will offer leniency."

"You can take your offer and stick up your-" Natsu snarled.

"Insolent dog!" The commodre said feeling insulted.

The fight raged on until eventually Jellal's men were able to over power Natsu and his crew. They struggled to escape but it was all in vain because they were soon placed in shackles and forced on to the navy ship.

"Do you got them all?" Jellal asked Sting.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you and two other men come with me down below to retrieve Miss Heartfilia just in case there's more pirates down there ready to jump us."

The four navy officers went down to the lower quarters to get Lucy but once they entered the room, Jellal was taken aback but what he saw. Standing in front of the woman he recognized as Lucy and the unfamiliar blue haired woman was someone who he had thought was long gone. It had been many years but he would know that long red hair and those strong eyes anywhere and she became just as taken aback as he was when she saw him.

"Er...Er...Erza?" He was trembling so hard that he dropped his sword.

Both had become speechless, once again coming face to face with the person they had longed to see for so many years but was convinced that it would never be and meeting again under these circumstances would not make things any easier.


	34. Chapter 34

Jellal couldn't speak, he was too busy staring at Erza in disbelief. Unsure of who he was really looking at. According to his eyes, he was looking at a woman who he was sure had been killed years ago as a young girl. But here she was alive and an adult, a very beautiful adult if he was being perfectly honest with himself. Judging by her face she seemed as shocked to see him as he was to see her.

"Sir is everything alright?" Sting asked him.

"Yes I'm fine." Jellal said regaining himself. "Gentlemen escort the ladies on board and make sure they're comfortable."

"Yes sir."

"Commodore Fernandes please let me explain." Lucy said.

"Now is not the time Miss Heartfilia. We must get you home immediately."

"But if you would just-"

However no one listened and all three of them were taken aboard the ship. Lucy tried to talk but no one would listen, Juvia was too frightened and confused to speak, and Erza was in too much shock from seeing Jellal again to do anything. He was also in shock. He just couldn't believe it was really Erza. How could she be here? She was dead. Wasn't she? Was this really Erza or just some woman who happened to resemble her? If it was her then how could she still be alive?

"Commodore both the prisoners and women are secure." Sting told him.

"Excellent."

"Sir are you sure that you're feeling alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"If you're ill sir." Said Rogue Cheney another one of his men. "We'll gladly set a course for the nearest town so you can see a physician."

"I thank you both for your concern but it is not needed. I am well." Jellal assured them. "How is Miss Heartfilia?"

"She insists that she speak with you immedately." Sting said. "She claims that it's a very important matter."

"I'll talk to her before that day is out. What about that other woman? The one with the blue hair? Who is she and where on earth does she come from?"

"We don't know sir. She won't talk."

"She's very lovely and she has manners that too good for her to be a commoner." Rogue said. "She's most likely a princess or the daughter of a nobleman."

"And she refuses to speak?"

"She's seems too scared and confused to speak." Sting said.

"Poor thing, she was probably taken prisoner by those savages and the whole thing left her traumatized. Be gentle with her, lord knows what she's seen."

"Yes sir."

"And what about the red haired woman?"

"When we first approached her she seemed to be in shock but then she started to angrily demand to know what were planning to do with the prisoners."

"And when we told her she reacted very negatively." Rogue said.

"How negatively?"

Rogue pushed back his bang to reveal a black eye and Sting opened his mouth to reveal that one of his teeth was missing.

"Oh dear."

"Yes sir and we would have retaliated if she had not been a lady. Judging by her clothes and her rather violent personality we believe that she's apart of that pirate crew we arrested." Sting said.

"No. That's not possible."

"She's dressed in the same manner as them and she cares very much for their well being."

"But she just couldn't be a pirate. She couldn't be!"

"With all due respect sir, you don't even know this woman. How can you be sure that she's not a pirate?"

"I need to...I need to think. Please leave me."

"Yes sir."

They left Jellal alone in his cabin. Erza a pirate? No, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. If this woman really was the Erza he had known from a long time ago then there was no way on earth she could be a pirate. How could she become a pirate? After everything pirates did to her. After everything they did to him. After everything they did to hundreds of innocent children everywhere No. No he refused to believe that she would actually join a pirate crew. She wouldn't be like those evil men. There had to be another reason why she was with them either that or she wasn't Erza at all. But then again if she wasn't Erza, why else would she recognize him and look just as amazed as he was when they saw each other?

Meanwhile Natsu and his crew save for Erza had been locked in the brig. They had made a few futile attempts to escape but as expected they failed so they started to resign themselves to their fate. Except for Natsu.

"Just give up man." Laxus told him after seeing him try to bend the metal bars. "We got caught and there's no way we can get out."

"Don't talk me! I'm thinking." Natsu replied.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want." Gray said. "He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me-"

"What are you doing?"

"When this boat docks we're all going to die so I want to be prepared. Good thing I have Psalm 23 memorized like the back of my hand."

"Don't say your prayers just yet Gray. We're not going to die."

"Natsu we're locked up and guarded by twenty men armed with loaded muskets and pistols on our way to a hanging noose. We're screwed."

"Don't think like that. When there's a will there's a way. We will get out of here."

"How?"

"I'll think of something."

"Well just in case we ended up dying I want to make sure that I've confessed to all my sins and have no regrets."

"Hey Gray." Gajeel said. "Listen it's not too late for me to convert right?"

"If you're still alive it's not too late."

"Okay good then I'd like to convert."

"You guys give up too easily." Natsu said. "Let's not forget it's not just our lives at stake here. It's Erza's and Juvia's too. I don't know what those navy officers will do to them but if they're considered accomplices they'll suffer the same fate as us."

"Alright you've convinced us. What's the plan?" Gray asked.

"I still don't know yet." Natsu thought for a moment. "I got it! There's a barrel of gun powder just across from us. If we can just get to it and make a spark to light it, we could escape by blowing up the ship."

Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus looked at him like he was insane.

"Natsu I don't know if you realize this but suicide is a sin in my religion." Gray said.

"That's the best you could come up with?!" Laxus said. "You'll kill us all!"

"Give me a break! I'm under a lot of pressure here!" Natsu said. "Why don't you three try to come up with something?"

Gajeel looked around the room for anything that they might be able to use as a way of escape. But there was nothing but a barrel of gun powder across from them and a barrel of oil next to the cell. Nothing useful. Wait a minute oil? Maybe oil could prove useful after all.

"I got something!" Gajeel said. "There's a barrel of oil next to us, on of us could put the oil on their bodies, slip through the bars, and get the keys."

"Gross." Natsu said. "But it just might work."

"So who's going to be the one covered in oil?" Laxus asked.

"Well which one of us is the skinniest?" Gajeel said.

All eyes turned to Gray.

"Oh no." He said shaking his head.

"Oh yes." The others said nodding.

"Do I have to?"

"Would you rather hang?" Natsu asked.

"Oh...I know I'm not gonna like this."

"Now we just have to get that barrel open and gather enough oil to cover Gray's body with." Natsu said.

Laxus and Gajeel leaned over and reached for the barrel, they grabbed the edges, pulled the barrel closer to them, and popped the lid off.

"Ready Gray?" Natsu asked.

He took off his shirt and jacket.

"Yes." He said. "Let's get this over with."


	35. Chapter 35

"Alright guys push!" Nastu ordered.

He and his men tried to push the oil covered Gray through the bars of their cell.

"Oh man this feels so wrong." Gray said.

"Just shut up and try to get through!" Natsu said. "The rest of you push harder!"

"Ow! Hey! Take it easy!"

It was a struggle but eventually they managed to get him through the bars. Once freed, Gray started to search for the keys. He found them hanging on the door of the area. Due to being covered in oil he had a hard time holding on to the keys, they kept slipping through his fingers.

"Hurry up!" Laxus said.

"Give me a break my fingers are oily!" At last he was able to get the keys through the hole and unlocked the gate.

"Great we're free. Now how do we get off this ship without getting recaptured?" Natsu said. He looked at the barrel of gun powder then back at his crew.

"No!" They told him.

"Do any of you have any better options?" Natsu asked them.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure that we can think of something way better than that." Gray said.

"Gray? Is that you?" They heard Juvia's vocie coming from up above them. They saw that the ceiling which also served as the floor board for the room the was above them had a few cracks meaning that they could probably talk to who was up there. "Yes Juvia it's me. I'm down here and so is everybody else."

"Are you all alright?"

"Yes. We're fine but we may not be if we don't find some way off this ship."

"I don't understand, what's this about? Who are these men?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Where are you?"

"I'm in a bedroom."

"Are you near the lifeboats?" Natsu asked.

"No I'm not and there are two men at my door."

"They haven't hurt you have they?" Gray asked.

"No. But they've asked me for my name and where I'm from. I don't know what to tell them."

"Don't tell them anything and don't do anything. Just wait there for us to get you."

"Wait a minute maybe she can help us." Natsu said. "Hey Juvia you have a siren song right?"

"No. I'm not a siren."

"Let me rephrase that, you have a voice that can distract men when you sing right?"

"Yes."

"Alright I got an idea. Juvia I want you to sing to those navy officers, lure them away from their posts."

"You mean use my voice to lure them to their death? No! That's cruel and it's against principles!"

"You don't have to kill them! You just have to distract them long enough for us to sneak on to the life boats."

"But...But you understand my voice can be very dangerous if I use it like that and besides won't you be effected too?"

"Not if we plug our ears up with candle wax." Gajeel said.

"Candle wax?" Natsu said skeptically.

"It's the only thing that can block out a siren's or a mermaid's song."

"But where are we going to get candles?"

"Scented or unscented?" Gajeel asked pulling a few candlesticks from his jacket

"Well that's convenient." Gray said.

"Hey when you've been exposed to as many sea creatures as I have you learn to be preapred. Now somebody start a light."

Meanwhile Erza stood in the room that the navy officers had forced her into. At the moment she was trying to think of a way to get out of this room and save the boys before they returned to Magnolia and suffered a hanging. She heard the door to her room creak open, she prepared herself to attack whoever was coming in only to stop in her tracks when he saw that it was Jellal.

"Erza?" He said his voice sounding so unsure. "Is that you? Really, really you?"

She waited before answering.

"Yes it's me. Really me. Hello Jellal." She smiled nervously. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Fourteen years to be exact."

"I...I can't believe this...I thought you were dead."

"After what happened the last time we saw each other I can understand you thinking that."

Fourteen years earlier...

Ten year old Jellal and Erza were hand in aboard the slave ship, waiting for the right moment to make their escape. The ship had docked so that the crew could get supplies and one pirate had been left behind to watch them. They had successfully managed to swipe a nail and use it to pick the locks on their shackles. Now they were waiting for just the right moment to make a break for it while the pirate had his back turned.

"Are you sure this will work?" She whispered to him.

"This maybe our only chance Erza." He told her. "If we don't try now then we'll probably never be able to escape again."

The pirate went to get some booze from another part of the ship. At once Jellal and Erza ran upstairs aboard the deck and toward the ship's exit. Their hands not parting once, they had just made it off the ship and on to the docks when they found themselves face to face with the crew that had returned.

"What do we have here?" The captain said. "An escape?"

The two children tried to run but it was no use. They were both grabbed and restrained by his men.

"You!" He snarled at Jellal. "I should've known that you would try something like this. You've been a thorn in my side ever since I brought you here!"

"What are you going to do?! Kill me?!" Jellal spat not at all frightened by him.

"No. You're a thorn but a useful thorn. Out of all the slaves you're the strongest and the most pain tolerant but you will be punished for this!"

He turned to Erza who was trembling with fear.

"You are the weakest and most useless slave on here! We have no need for you anymore! We'll get rid of you!"

"No! You can't!" Jellal cried. "Please! She didn't even wanna do it! I made her do it! She doesn't deserve die!"

"An example needs to be made. Remember this the next time you try to make an escape!"

"No! You can't!"

As he watched them drag the innocent girl away, he struggled to break free from their grip. Tears of despration in his eyes.

"Erza!" He called out her name. She was too frightened to speak. She could only look at him and pray that one day he would escape with or without her help.

The ship set sail and she was handed over to a pirate who held a harp sword in his hand. He took her away to where the life boats were but she noticed that he was very intoxicated because he walked rather sloppily. She eyed the sword in his hand and thought the idea scared her this may be her only chance to live. Acting fast, she jerked the sword from him and pointed it right at his throat.

"Stay back!" She said summoning up all her courage. "Don't move!"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He said. "Put that down before-"

"I said don't move! If you move an inch I'll stab this right through your neck! I swear I will!" She wasn't sure where this fury came from but she made sure that she held on to it long enough for her to get away.

She slowly moved toward the nearest life boat while still holding up the sword. She got into the boat, cut the ropes holding her, and began to row toward the town which they hadn't of sailed too far from yet. Her plan was to find help once she arrived there but the other pirates were coming after her fast.

When she reached the docks she started running. The pirates looked for her, it hurt to run but she had to keep running. No matter what she couldn't stop because if she stopped they would catch her and she would be killed. When she felt that she couldn't run anymore she decided to hide in the nearby church. She had just stepped inside the sanctuary and hid behind the curtains when she felt the pain and exhaustion of running along with her abuse take it's toll on her body. She passed out.

An hour later Pastor Makarov had entered the sanctuary to light the evening candles when he caught sight of red hair sticking out from the curtains. He pulled them back to find an unconscious Erza lying there, her body bruised, battered, and scraped while her face had become burning hot due to a fever that had spiked.

"Oh dear lord, you poor child." He gasped upon seeing her state. "Sister Porlyusica send for the doctor immedately."

Present time...

"By the time I had come to the pirates had left and they had taken you with them." Erza said. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to go back for you but I-"

"No. No please don't apologise. I'm just so glad that you got away but how did you end up with these other pirates?"

"That...That is very complicated."

"Tell me. Were you kidnapped? Taken prisoner? Tortured by them?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then what were you doing with them?"

"It's like this..."


	36. Chapter 36

Gajeel lit a few candles he had brought with him and right away he and the other crew began to plug their ears up with the melted wax.

"Ow! This is hot!" Natsu said.

"Don't be a baby!" Gajeel said.

Once their ears were plugged up so they couldn't be distracted by Juvia's voice they got ready to put their plan into action.

"Okay gorgeous, you're on." Natsu told her from beneath the floor of her room.

Juvia swallowed hard then quietly crept out of her room. Walking on to the deck where all the navy officers were working.

"Can we help you Miss?" Sting asked.

She fiddled with her hair nervously for about five minutes. After that she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"We are the lucky ones_  
_We shine like a thousand suns_  
_When all of the color runs together_

_I'll keep you company_  
_In one glorious harmony_  
_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_  
_Underneath the moon shining so bright_  
_Turning me into the light."_

They couldn't resist her enchanting voice. One by one, the navy officers were entranced by her singing. Completely distracted and unaware of the four pirates making their way toward the life boat. Natsu would be the last one to get on board because he needed to get Erza and say goodbye to Lucy. He memorized where the officers had placed her in and went to see her. He took an extra candle with him to re plug his ears with melted wax once he finished talking with Lucy.

"Natsu. Thank goodness you're alright." She sighed in relief. "How did you escape or did they let you go?"

"I don't really have time to explain. I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Well yeah. These men are you going to you back to your father right? So why not leave you with them?"

"Oh right. I forgot. So I guess this is goodbye. I...I promise that when I return home I'll have my father convince the queen to drop charges against you."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Do you...Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"Doubtful. After all you're the daughter of the governor and I'm a pirate. People like you don't typically socialize with people like me unless you can think of a reason why we would see each other again?"

"I don't see any harm in us being friends."

"Friends. Of course." She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Please don't be hurt. There's nothing wrong with you. You've been wonderful it's just not how things are done."

"I guess society is to blame then? I've never been one to fit in with society anyway."

"What will you do now?"

"Go to Tendrou Island and get the book."

"Are you really sure that you should do that?"

"I already told that I'm not going to open it. I'm just going to hold it for ransom. So I can finally get some money and make something of myself."

"You really think that will make you into a somebody?"

"I've got nothing else that'll do it and I've come too far to give up."

"If that's how you feel then I guess there's nothing I can say or do that will change your mind."

"Why do you want to change my mind?"

"Maybe because you could die on that island. You and your whole crew. Are you willing to risk your life or the life of your crew for money?"

"I won't let my crew die. I would never do that."

"Maybe not intentionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know what could happen on that island. You may not plan for any of them to be killed but that doesn't mean it won't happen."

"Why do you care? You'll never see any of us again."

"No...No I suppose not. So goodbye?"

"Goodbye. Listen I...I want you to keep this." He took off his medallion and gave it to her.

"But this is yours."

"I think it would be better if you had it. A reminder of your first adventure."

"Thank you." She said. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

"Likewise."

He lit the candle he brought with him, re plugged his ears with the melted wax, and left her room. He made his way to where Erza was. He couldn't hear anything at the moment but she and Jellal were arguing.

"You actually became one of those savages?!" He said. "How could you join them after what they did to us? After what they did to hundreds of innocent people before us?"

"They're nothing like those monsters who enslaved us all those years ago." Erza said. "Igneel was one of the kindest men I had ever known. He would never hurt anyone especially not children and his son and other members of his crew are the same way."

"They're pirates Erza! They're dangerous!"

"You don't even know them!"

"I don't have to know them! They're all the same! They're murderers and abusers!"

"No they're not. They're my family. They've been there for me and they've cared about me."

"There's no such thing as a pirate with a heart!"

"That's where you're wrong. Igneel, Natsu, and Gray have more heart than you could ever imagine. You can't let them be executed."

"I can and I will."

"Then you'll have to execute me too."

"What?"

"I'm apart of their crew. I'm a pirate like them so therefore I must be executed along with them."

Jellal had forgotten about that. She was right, if she truly was a pirate now then that meant he had to let her be executed. But how could he do that? How could he just let the most important person in his life be killed?

"You don't have to admit to piracy." He said. "Just say the you were a hostage."

"I will not lie about who I am and I will not leave my family to die. If they must be killed then I will be killed with them."

"Erza I...I can't let you hang. Not when you've just come back into my life."

"I won't allow you to spare me and kill my family. You'll either spare us all together or kill us all together."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Jellal moved to speak but was cut off when Natsu kicked down the door.

"Erza we gotta go and now!" He told her.

Erza tried to explain but he couldn't hear her over the wax in his ears. Not sure what else to do, she went with him.

"Stop! Come back!" Jellal called. "Men it's an escape! Stop them!"

Alas for Jellal his men were too enthralled with Juvia's singing. Natsu and Erza walked right past them and on to the life boat.

_"Time dancers whirling past_  
_I gaze through the looking glass_  
_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry_  
_Where movement is poetry_  
_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_  
_Underneath the moon shining so bright_  
_Turning me into the light_

_Dance me into the night_  
_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_  
_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel, let me spin_  
_Let it take me again_  
_Turning me into the light."_

When Juvia finished her song the navy officers applauded her enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you." She said feeling bashful. "You're all very kind."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jellal shouted angrily. "Our prisoners has just escaped!"

"Huh?!" The men said coming to their senses.

Just then they realized that one of their life boats was gone. They looked over the ship and they saw Natsu and his crew rowing away on it at a good distance.

"Bon voyage suckers!" Natsu taunted.

"I guess that's my signal to leave." Juvia said climbing aboard the edge of the ship. "Goodbye gentlemen, I apologise for using my gifts to take advantage of you but it was a matter of life and death. I wish you all a safe journey."

With that said she jumped off the ship and dove into the sea. Once she got her tail back she swam after the life boat which was directed toward where Natsu's ship was left. Lucky for them Gajeel had dropped anchor while they were in the middle of getting arrested so the ship wouldn't have drifted off.


	37. Chapter 37

They made it back to the ship and got right back on their course for Tendrou Island. But during the trip Natsu had become very depressed and he didn't know why.

"You feeling alright?" Gray asked noticing how depressed his oldest friend looked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sighed.

"You don't look fine."

"I guess I just haven't eaten in awhile that's all."

"That's it?" Gray said not quite convinced by his words.

"That's it."

"Natsu you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know."

"So why won't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

"I did. I'm just hungry."

"Please, you never get depressed when you're hungry. Crabby yes but never depressed so what's really got you down?"

"I'm not depressed."

"Yes you are. It's written all over your face."

"Leave me alone Gray! Why do you always have to play the priest?"

"Hey I'm just trying to help. There's no need to get angry."

"Can't you just accept my answer and be satisfied with that?"

"I don't want to but I will if that's what you want."

"Thank you because right now I don't want you to drag me to the nearest pope to make a confession."

"Natsu I'm protestant. Confessions to the pope is Catholic."

"Whatever."

Just then Laxus walked into the captain's quarters.

"I just spoke with Gajeel." He said. "According to him we should reach the island in two hours."

"Good to hear." Natsu said.

"I think now would be a good time to get a tear from that creature."

"She has a name Laxus." Gray said.

"Who cares? We need to get that key made."

"Agreed. Gray bring her in." Natsu said.

"Yeah about that." Gray said. "There's a bit of a complication."

"What do you mean?"

"She can't cry."

"What do you mean she can't cry?"

"I mean she can't cry. She told one night that she's never cried once in her life. She says that mermaids can't cry."

"If that's true then why the hell is a mermaid's tear needed to make the key?"

"I don't know! I don't make the rules! The point is she can't give us a tear."

"Oh I think I know a way we can get some tears out of her." Natsu said holding up a knife.

"Natsu you don't mean..." Gray trailed off in fear.

"We just chop up some onions and she'll be crying tears in no time."

"Oh..." His religious friend sighed in relief. "You had me worried for a minute."

"I don't think onions is the answer here." Laxus said. "No one on this ship cries because of onions except you."

"Alright do any of you have any better alternatives?"

At the moment Juvia happened to be walking by the cabin and the door was left cracked open. When she heard her name being mentioned, she quietly stayed hidden and listened in on the conversation.

"I guess we could tell her some sad stories." Gray suggested. "Have Gajeel play her some sad music."

"I've got something that's full proof." Laxus said. "I say we take that knife you got there and give her a few slits."

"Are you crazy?!" Gray said in horror.

"I'm sure if she's exposed to enough pain she'll cry a few tears. I'll just make a few cuts on her wrists, her ankles, maybe her legs."

Juvia felt sick.

"Like hell you will!" Gray said angrily. "There's no way we're letting you torture her!"

"He's right Laxus that's just twisted." Natsu said. "I won't allow this."

"You know Gray you sure are protective of that thing." Laxus observed with a sly grin.

"She's not a thing! Stop referring to her like that!"

"Why are you so defensive of her?"

"Because I don't believe in torture you pyscho."

"Really? You sure it's not because you fancy her?"

Gray blushed when he said that.

"I don't believe it. You actually care for that creature."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes you do. You care for her. Maybe even love her."

Gray felt angry and embarrassed by his taunts.

"Gray is that true?" Natsu asked. "Do you have feelings for Juvia?"

Gray thought for a moment. Did he have feelings for her? No, he couldn't. He was a human being and she wasn't. How could he have feelings for a woman that wasn't even a real human? It was ridiculous. That kiss he had given her the other night was just a blur of the moment. A moment where he had forgotten that she was a creature from the sea instead of a human woman. It meant nothing.

"Of course not! That's stupid! I mean she's not even a real woman! She's... She's a fish! An animal!"

"Then why are you being so nice to her? So protective?" Laxus asked.

"It's just an act! I mean you guys know she could easily kill us all just by singing! I don't care about her! She means nothing to me! And whether we get a tear from her or not in the end we'll just dump her back in the sea where she belongs!"

He was trying to convince himself of that more than he was trying to convince Natsu and Laxus of that. But his words stabbed Juvia's heart like a dagger and she felt as though she would collapse. If Gray didn't love her then she could live with that. She could be happy with just his friendship and compassion alone but learning that he didn't care about her at all. He was only faking his kindness. He saw her as just some fish and nothing else. He only treated her kindly because he needed something from her. Something that she couldn't give him.

Without making a single noise she ran from the hallway, back up on to the deck, and toward the edge of the ship to look out over the ocean. In that moment the pain she felt in her sore feet hurt worse than ever before and she wanted to be able to shed tears more than anything in the world because she had never known a sadness as great as this and she wanted some sort of relief from it. But mermaids have no tears to shed so she must suffer so much more than anyone else. Her heart was completely broken.

Growing up she had seen many heartbroken men and women weep over ships and beach shores, letting their tears fall into the ocean and be carried away with the tide. These were tears shed by people who had either lost someone they loved, was rejected by someone they loved, or hurt by someone they loved. Her friend Levy had once told her that there was no pain greater than a broken heart and she was right. Juvia had never known pain like this. They agony she felt when she walked on her feet was nothing compared to this. She now knew the suffering of those broken people she had witnessed but at least they could shed tears of sorrow she could not.

"There's nothing keeping me here." She told herself and she was right. She couldn't give them the tear they wanted and it was clear that the man she loved felt nothing for her so she should just leave. She wanted to say goodbye to Gajeel and Erza for being such good friends to her especially since she never got a chance to say goodbye to Lucy but she feared they would only try to convince her to stay and she just couldn't be around Gray, believing that he just thought of her as some animal. However she did write a note and leave it inside the music box Gray had given her.

Finally without a word to anyone she threw herself off the ship and into the sea. As soon as she got the water her tail returned and she swam away from the ship as fast as she could unaware that Mard Geer's invisible henchmen Tempester and Keyes were watching her.

"Captain the mermaid has left them." Tempester said to Mard telepathically.

"I can see that." He said looking through the orb. "Looks like plans will have to change."

"What do you want us to do?"

Mard thought to himself for a few minutes then an idea came into his mind. A terrible idea. A vile, evil, despicable, and manipulative idea. Before telling them what to do he gave Jackal some instructions and then turned back to speak to them.

"Tempester follow back after that navy ship, Jackal will meet you there and explain what you have to do. Keyes bring that mermaid to me, alive. I need her heart pumping...For now."

"Aye-aye!" Said the two devious pirates. 


	38. Chapter 38

"Laxus this discussion is over!" Natsu told him. "We're not going to hurt Juvia to make her cry!"

"We need that tear!" Laxus said.

"We'll think of another way to get it! But we will not use barbaric methods to obtain it!" Natsu then turned to Gray. "Gray could you bring her in here? I'm going to cut up some onions, see if that gets the water works going."

"Yeah."

Gray left Natsu's quarters and went to bring Juvia in but he couldn't find her. He checked the room that she stayed in with Erza, he checked aboard and below the deck, he even checked on top of the sail posts but she was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" He thought to himself.

He then heard a the familiar melody of his mother's music box. He followed it to where he slept, expecting to find Juvia listening to it but she wasn't there. All he found was the open music box that had a small note in it. He picked up the note and began to read it.

_Dear Gray_

_I heard what you said to Natsu and Laxus and I was greatly hurt by your words. Hurt and disappointed, I always thought that you were a decent human being. I always thought that you were living proof that my sisters were wrong about all humans being selfish and cruel. I thought that deep down you cared for me._

_I know that you could never see me as a real woman, as a real human. I know that you could never love me the way I love you but I had hoped that you cared for me in some way even if it wasn't in the way I wanted. But I realize that I mean nothing to you and that I'm just some creature to be used. I would gladly give you the tear you so desperately want but I can't. I tried but I can't. So I have no reason to stay and I've decided to return to my sisters. _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted but know this, despite the fact you've broken my heart and that I've suffered pain unlike any I have ever known I have no regrets. I now know what it's like to love and I realize that I would prefer a broken heart over a frozen one. I still love you and I don't think I'll ever love anyone more than I love you. I've given you my heart, it's broken but it is my heart no less and it's forever yours. _

_Sincerely_ _Juvia_

As Gray read each word on Juvia's note he felt the regret and guilt over his words hit him like a stone. What had he done? He didn't mean those words when he said them, he was just frustrated but then again how was she supposed to know that? He could only imagine how devastated she must have felt when she heard him say those awful and unforgivable words.

But what made the regret and guilt really hit hard was the knowledge of just how much she loved him. If the words written on her note were true and he had no doubt in his mind that they were, then that meant she loved him even though he had hurt her. In his mind that made her a much better person than him because he was sure if he had ever heard someone he loved say such words about him his love would turn to hatred in just two seconds. To be able to love someone even when they've hurt you in such an unforgivable way was undeniable proof of strong real love could be.

"Gray are you okay?" Natsu asked walking in. "Where's Juvia? Did you find her?"

"She's gone." Gray answered.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left. She went back to the lagoon."

"Why?"

"Because she heard what I said."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was talking to you and Laxus, she heard what I said about not caring about her. It hurt her and she left."

"Are you sure?"

"Read this."

Gray handed the note to Natsu who read it.

"Wow...Gray you're an ass." Natsu said after reading it.

"I know." He said in a voice of shame.

"Great now how are we supposed to get a tear? We need that."

"Don't you get it you idiot!" Gray snapped. "She can't cry! Nothing can make her cry! I broke her heart into a million pieces and she couldn't shed one tear!"

"Hey I'm not the one who hurt her! That was you!"

"I know that!"

"Then don't blame me! This is your fault!"

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Erza said having heard them bickering.

"Thanks to this moron we lost the final thing we needed to get the book!" Natsu said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Juvia's gone! She ran away! Or swam away! Or whatever!"

"She left? Why?!"

"Ask preacher boy here!"

"Gray what did you do?" Erza asked.

"I said some things that I shouldn't have and she heard me." Gray said. "It hurt her so she left."

"Oh Gray do you have any idea what you've done? This is bad! Oh this is bad! This is very bad!"

"So we don't get the book? It's not the end of the world! I think we're better off not finding it!"

"This has nothing to do with the book! I just spoke with Gajeel! He said that he spotted one of Tartaros's crew members slithering off the ship! They've been spying on us!"

"What?!" Natsu said. "For how long?!"

"I don't know but they tried to steal the map to Tendrou Island earlier so I think they're after the book too and if they are that means-"

"Oh no!" Gray gasped when he realized the true horror of the situation. "Erza that spy Gajeel saw, please tell me he's a horrible swimmer! Please tell me that he did not go in the water!"

"Gajeel saw him jump into the sea and it was Keyes, Tartaros's crew member who can move faster than a tide once he's in water." Erza said.

Gray felt as if he was going to collapse.

"Alright no one panic." Natsu said calmly. "Maybe she got away? We don't know for sure that they caught her and if we don't for sure that they'll hurt her if they catch her right?"

"Natsu that crew is the spawn of hell!" Gray said feeling his fear for Juvia's life rise. "They torture their victims and they leave no survivors!"

"Natsu!" They heard Gajeel call from above the ship. "You better come see this!"

At once they all went aboard deck to see what had caught Gajeel's attention. Looking over the edge of the ship they saw wreckage scattered across the ocean's surface. They steered the ship to where the wreckage was coming from and the source of it was the navy ship they had recently escaped from. Half of it was fire and the other was in shambles.

"God almighty." Gray said in horror.

"Jellal!" Erza cried out.

"Lucy!" Natsu gasped. "Everyone quick! Get to the lifeboats! Look for survivors!"

"Aye-aye!"

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel went to the lifeboats and set out to see if anyone had survived the shipwreck while Laxus stayed behind to watch their own ship. It was truly a dreadful sight, fire and smoke everywhere with no living bodies to be seen. It made a chill run down Gray's spine as he too had been through a horrible ship wreck like this. Poor Erza had forgotten how to breathe at the moment, her heart was pounding like a drum and all she could do was pray from the bottom of her heart that Jellal was still alive. If he was dead then she wasn't sure if she would be able to go on. Natsu's thoughts at the moment were consumed with Lucy. She had to be alright. She just had to be.

"Hello!" Gajeel called. "Is anyone here?!"

"Please answer! We're not here to hurt you!" Gray shouted.

"Help!" They heard a voice cry. "Somebody please help!"

The voice belonged to Sting who was holding on to a piece of driftwood that had an unconscious Jellal lying on it. The four of them quickly directed the lifeboat toward them then they carefully pulled both Jellal and Sting on to the boat.

"What happened?" Gajeel asked Sting.

"They just came out of nowhere." Sting said. "The cannons being fired one by one then they came running aboard the ship, killing anyone who came near and their captain he...He was like a demon. He had these abilities that were beyond our comprehension."

"Are you two the only survivors?"

"No. When we realized we were out matched Rogue and some of the others left on a lifeboat to get help. The rest of us stayed behind to stop them from taking her but they blew up the ship!"

"Her?!" Natsu said.

"Miss Heartfilia! They abducted her! We tried to stop them but they were just too powerful! It was like they weren't even human!"

"Jellal?" Erza said to the unconscious commodore. "Can you hear me? Say something!"

She then took notice of all the blood coming out of his arms, legs, chest, and side.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked with intense fear in her voice.

"He was stabbed so many times. It's miracle he's still breathing." Sting said.

Erza quickly began to tear off parts of her sleeves and use the fabric to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get him to a doctor!" She cried. "Gajeel set a course for the nearest shore!"

"No we can't! We have to save Lucy!" Natsu said.

"If we don't get Jellal to a doctor he'll die!"

"So will Lucy if we don't find her!"

"Now is not the time to argue." Gajeel said. "Gray, you and Natsu go back to the ship and try to find Tartaros. I'll take Erza and these poor guys back to land to find a doctor."

"Okay." Gray agreed before turning to Natsu who's entire face was racked with worry. "We'll find her. I'm sure of it."

"Lord help me, I hope so." Natsu said.


	39. Chapter 39

Gajeel and Erza would have left for the nearest town right away but Gray suggested that they take some rum with them, not for drinking of course but to put on Jellal and Sting's injuries so the alcohol in the drinks would prevent them from getting infected any further. They didn't have a lot but they had enough. They also decided to have them stock up on weapons in case they encountered any enemies on the trip back.

"There are only two bottles but I think they should keep their wounds from getting infected before they get to a doctor." Gray said as he handed the two bottles of rum to Gajeel. "You think you'll be able to make it?"

"I'm a fast rower." Gajeel told him.

"Good."

"So you're gonna stay and help Natsu rescue his girlfriend?"

"Looks like it."

"Then good luck to you and while you're at it make sure that Juvia is alright."

"You don't think she was actually caugh by them do you?"

"She's very smart but sometimes being smart isn't enough. Especially when dealing with people like the tartaros crew."

"I'm really worried about her."

"Oh really?" Gajeel said looking upset. "Because judging by what you said to Laxus-"

"I didn't mean it! I was just annoyed and angry! You of all people know what it's like when your emotions get the better of you."

"Yes but that's no excuse."

"I'm not saying it is! I know what I said was horrible but they weren't true. She means a lot to me and right now I hate myself for what I said! I shouldn't even thought of saying those God forsaken words! And I know that if anything happens to her it'll be my fault and I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

Gajeel took notice of the intense concern, guilt, and longing in Gray's eyes. He was all too familiar with those emotions and if a man could feel all three of them at the same time because of a terrible thing he did to a woman it could only mean one thing.

"You're in love with her right?"

"In love?!" Gray cried as his serious and guilty demeanor dropped to a flustered one. "No!"

"Yeah that's thing about you religious types, you're the worst liars."

"I'm not lying! I promise!"

"Tsk-tsk." Gajeel said waving his finger. "Thou shall not bear false witness. Remember that commandment holy boy?"

"Look I won't deny that I care deeply for her but love? Isn't that a bit too far fetched? I mean come on she's not human and...And we're too different...These feelings are just me being a good Christian that's all."

"Who are you trying to convince of me or you? Because it sounds like to me you have already given your heart to that woman without even knowing it."

"I can't love her! She's a mermaid for God's sake!"

"Believe it or not Gray it's not that uncommon for a man of the air to love a woman of the sea."

"What are you talking about?"

Gajeel sighed and checked around to make sure no one else was around to hear what he was going to say.

"Okay I'm only telling you this because I've been in your situation before and if you tell any of the other crew members you're shark chow."

"Tell them what?"

"Gray I want you to put your hand on my chest."

"Pardon?" Gray said skeptically.

"You heard me. Put your hand on my chest."

"Hey look Gajeel I'm flattered but I don't swing that way and that kind of relationship is against my religion."

"Not like that you moron! Try to find a heart beat on me!"

"Okay."

Gray put his hand over the part of Gajeel's chest where his heart was supposed to be located. But to his shock her felt no pulse. There was no heart beat. None what so ever.

"What the...Your heart's not beating!"

"No it's beating I assure you."

"But I don't feel it beating."

"That's because it's not there."

"Huh?"

"My heart. It's not in my chest. I cut it out."

"Oh my God. So when people would say that you're heartless, they meant literally?"

"Yes."

"But how? How can you have no heart in your body but still be alive?"

"It's called magic. I used an ancient spell to remove my heart."

"Why?"

"It was years ago, long before I met you all. I was young sailor who spent his days either fishing or playing music by the shore. I simple life but I was content with it, that is until she appeared."

"Who?"

"She was a sea nymph. One who was fascinated with human life so she left her home in the sea and lived on land where she studied the humans. Learning their ways. She was especially fond of their books and other forms of literature. Then one evening after observing a human festival she heard me playing my flute at the beach and she liked the music so much that she came down to the shore to dance to it. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire life and she said said that I was the most fascinating creature she had ever seen. She told me stories about the sea and it's creatures and I helped her understand our world better. It wasn't long before she became the most dear thing in my life."

"You loved her?"

"As much as Adam loved Eve. I asked her to be my wife and she accepted, but our love was not meant to be."

"What happened?"

"She was an immortal being. She would forever be young and beautiful while I would eventually grow old and die, leaving her with a broken heart and the knowledge that we would never be together again. She deserved a husband who could spend eternity beside her. So I ended our relationship but I loved her so much I just couldn't leave her so I ripped out my heart and locked it away in a box which I hid. That way I couldn't feel how much I loved her and I wouldn't be tempted to return to her. When she confronted me about I lied to her, I told her that I never loved her and that she was nothing to me. "

"Why?"

"Because if she knew the real reason I ended our relationship she'd never let me go. She'd try to convince me that it didn't matter to her that she was immortal and I was not but I can't put her through that pain. The pain of losing the person you love most and knowing that you can never be with them even in death."

"Don't you think you were being a little unfair to her? You could've at least told her the truth."

"I'm sorry but what exactly made Juvia swim away again? Oh yes you lying about your feelings."

Gray blushed in humiliation.

"Yeah people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Anyway I'm not proud of what I did but it was for the best. You on the other hand are a different story."

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia isn't immortal. She has no soul however she can earn one if a human man loves her enough to marry her. That way part of his soul becomes hers. If you really love her that much and if you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with her then you two have something that I could never have with the woman I loved. A chance to be together in life and death."

"I would have to marry her?"

"Yes but she wants it to be a marriage of love not convenience. In other words she doesn't want you to marry her just to save her from turning to sea foam when she dies. So when this is all over I want you to think about something. How much do you really love her? Do you love her so much that you forget all others except her, that she fills all your thoughts and is the only one who holds your heart, so much so that you would let a priest place your hands in each other's so that you would become man and wife."

"Is that how much you loved that woman you knew?"

"Yes and that's how much Juvia loves you."

"Gajeel hurry up!" Erza called. "Jellal is getting worse!"

"I'm coming!" He then left Gray alone below the deck feeling stunned by everything Gajeel had told him.


	40. Chapter 40

When Lucy finally came to she found herself lying on the hard wooden floor of a ship. But not the royal navy ship she had been travelling on. One that was something else entirely. The last thing she remembered was hearing cannons being fired and there being a huge explosion. After that everything had gone black. She stood up from the floor and tried to make her way to the door. Her hand had just touched the knob of the door when it was opened by a very repulsive man. It was Jackal.

"Hello poppet." He said grinning at her with his very unfortunate looking teeth.

"Who are you?" She asked stepping away from him in fear.

"The captain would like a word with you." He grabbed Lucy roughly by the arm and threw her at the feet of Mard Geer.

"Ah so this is the lovely Lucy Heartfilia who I've heard so much about." The evil pirate captain said.

"Who are you? And why have you brought me here?" Lucy demanded.

"No need to be frightened. We have no reason to harm you...Not yet anyway."

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"As of right now you're just bait for the person I'm really after."

"Who?"

"Natsu. He has a few items that I want."

"What items?"

"The ones that are needed to make that sacred key. My plan is to make a little trade with him. The three factors to make the key for you."

"What makes you think he would actually agree to that bargain?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked with a chuckle. When a confused expression crossed her features. "You really haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"He'd agree to it because he loves you, you stupid girl." He chuckled again.

"He loves me?" She asked not sure if she heard correctly.

"Yes. You really couldn't see it? Even I could and I've never even felt that disgusting emotion. How amusing, I never thought anyone so rich could be so very dumb."

At first she was insulted but then she began to feel very guilty and regretful for how she had treated Natsu the last time they had been together. He couldn't really love her right? It was just a meaningless infatuation right? Nothing more.

"Or perhaps deep down you knew he loved you but you just pretended not to recognize it so you wouldn't feel bad for rejecting him."

"How did you-"

"Know that you rejected him? It's because I've been watching you. You and everyone else on that ship. I must admit some parts I enjoyed watching but most of it was rather boring."

"Why do you want the book of E.N.D?" Lucy asked hoping to change the subject.

"Who said anything about the book of E.N.D?" He asked.

"Isn't that why you want to make the sacred key? So you can get the book?"

He gave her a malicious smile.

"Perhaps you're not as stupid as I thought. Yes I want the book but it's not for money purposes like that fool Natsu had in mind."

"Then what's your reason for going after it?"

"I'm afraid that's my little secret. Now if you really are a smart girl you'll stay put and not cause any trouble while staying aboard with us. But if you turn out to be stupid and try to escape." He pulled out a pistol from his jacket. "Then I'll shoot you."

"You would dare murder the governor's daughter?" She said. "That's a crime punishable by death."

"Your father does not frighten me Miss Heartfilia. Neither does the queen or her royal navy. My crew has already wiped out a great number of them recently. So you're wasting your time trying to intimidate me with your title."

This man was quite frightening. Quite frightening indeed. He showed no sign of fear or any kind of normal human emotion which made him out to be very dangerous.

"Captain." Jackal said stepping forward. "We've made it to Tendrou Island."

"Excellent. We shall continue on foot."

She was then grabbed roughly by Jackal and Tempester who brought her along with Mard Geer and Kyoka as they left the ship and stepped on to the island. It was a large and magnificent looking piece of land that was completely surrounded by a vast jungle. Yet despite it's glorious appearance there was a sense of danger and darkness radiating off of it.

"Has anyone seen Keyes?" Mard asked his crew.

"I'm here captain." His most refined looking crew member said stepping out from the sea. "And so is our beautiful new guest."

He then dragged something out of the water. It was Juvia.

"Juvia!" Lucy gasped in terror upon seeing her friend. The mermaid looked beyond afraid and there were bruises all over her arms and shoulders. "What did you do to her?!"

"It's her own fault." Keyes said. "If she had just come along willingly I wouldn't have had to be so violent with her but she fought me. I must admit she's a lot tougher than I thought but in the end I was able to over power her."

"Get your hands off me you heathen!" Juvia said jerking her arms out of his grasp. "Who are you people? What do want of me?"

"Only one thing my dear." Mard said. "One of your tears."

"My tears?"

"Yes just one drop will do." He said pulling a small bottle from his sleeve.

"I...I can't." She said.

"What do you mean you can't? All you have to do is cry. Now hard can it be to make yourself cry?"

"Very. I can't cry sir. I have no tears."

"That's a lie."

"It's the truth. No mermaid can shed tears."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"I'm not lying. I cannot cry. I recently just had my heart broken and no tears could form from my eyes."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I see. Keyes if you will." At once Keyes drew back and struck Juvia right across her face much to Lucy's horror. "Feel like crying now?"

"I told you I can't." She whimpered.

"Keyes."

He struck her again, this time twice as hard but still she could not cry one tear. So Mard had Keyes strike her again and again and again. But no matter how much it hurt she just couldn't cry. Finally Lucy could bear it no more.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop it you monster!"

She pulled a knife from Jackal's belt and stabbed Mard in the shoulder. He retaliated by smacking Lucy ten times as hard as Keyes was doing to Juvia. It was enough to make her fall back and he moved to strike again but he stopped himself.

"That was a warning Miss Heartfilia." He said in a voice what made her feel like a noose was being tied around her throat. "Try something like that again and I'll blow your head off!"

When she appeared to understand his threat he turned his attention back to Juvia.

"As for you, I can see that pain is not a strong enough motivator for you but perhaps fear for your life will give me better results." He gripped her roughly by her hair. "Tell me do you know what a charybdis is?"

A charybdis was a monster that dwelt at the bottom of lakes, seas, and rivers. They swallowed huge amounts of water giving off a powerful force that suck down anything in that area of water which it was swallowing up. And if the unfortunate creature couldn't swim away quick enough it would be dragged down and down and down and down until gulp! It was swallowed up by that monster and gone forever.

"I know about that monster." Juvia said trembling.

"Did you know that there's one residing at the bottom of a river on this island?"

"No I didn't." But she had a good idea of what this evil man had in mind. "Please don't hurt Lucy."

"My dear if I were you I would be less concerned about my friend and more concerned about myself."


	41. Chapter 41

After Gajeel and Erza left with Sting and Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus gathered up the supplies they needed and got into a life boat which they used to row toward the island. As they came closer to it they couldn't shake the ominous feeling it was giving them. Even Laxus was somewhat frightened of what was to come.

"Hey there's something floating in the water over there!" Gray pointed out. They moved the boat toward the floating object and Gray picked it up. It was the dress Juvia had been wearing which they could see was now tattered and torn. "Oh dear God."

"Now don't panic." Natsu told his best friend when he sensed his growing fear. "We don't know for sure if this means something's happened. I mean yes the dress is torn but there's no blood so there's a good chance she could still be alive."

"This is all my fault. She wouldn't have run off if I hadn't of said those stupid words. God help me, if anything's happened to her I'll never forgive myself."

"Beating yourself up about this won't help. Come on let's keep going."

At last their boat reached land and they found footprints in the sand and dirt. Their best bet at finding Tartoros and the girls was to follow those tracks.

"So what's the plan when we find them?" Laxus said.

"Simple we kick their asses." Natsu said.

"A bit impulsive don't you think?" Gray asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

As they followed the tracks, it seemed to be getting darker and darker around them. They could see why Tendrou Island was considered one of the most dangerous places on the planet. They stumbled upon several skeletons which had once been the bodies of living people.

"Stay close." Natsu told his two crew members. "It's easy to get lost in a place like this and keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious looking plants and animals. According to my father the species that are native to this island are very unusual and very dangerous."

"How unusual and dangerous?" Gray asked.

He got his answer when suddenly they heard a loud shriek and looked up to see a large flock of half bird half lizard like monstrosities flying down toward them.

"What the hell are those?!" Laxus shouted.

"I have no idea but they can't be good." Natsu said.

At once they lunged for the three men and pinned them to the ground, trying to tear out their throats with their talons. Natsu and his friends tried to resist and force the creatures off of them but their strength was unmatched. It was like they couldn't move and that all they could do was accept their fate. Then suddenly a cloaked figure jumped down from the trees, gaining the creatures attention. It pulled out two spears which it used to knock the bird-reptile creatures off of the three pirates. Enraged, the monsters lunged for the figure but it fought back with incredible agility and strength. This person was equal to Erza in terms of combat skill. At last the figure was able to drive the creatures away by using the spears to make a whistle like noise that drove them to extreme irritation.

Natsu, Gray, and Laxus stood from the ground and looked at the figure in amazement. Their amazement was furthered when the figure shed it's cloak, revealing itself or rather herself to be a white haired young woman wearing native like clothing. A very attractive young woman.

"That was amazing." Gray said approaching her. "Thanks."

He offered her his hand to shake but she swatted it away with her spear.

"If you want to thank me." She said in a voice that sent shivers up their spines. "Go back to it is you came from."

"We can't." Natsu said. "We're looking for something on this island."

"The book of E.N.D?"

"Yes how did you know?"Laxus said.

"The ground is littered with the bones of who have tried for it and failed. You three will be no different, give up this foolish task at once! You don't know-"

"Look lady we appreciate the help-"

She kicked Laxus under his feet, sending him to the ground and pinned him there with the end of her spear just inches from his neck.

"Do not interrupt me! My words are of great importance to you all!" She said. "If you continue down this path you'll end up destroying yourselves! Leave Tendrou Island before it's too late."

"You don't understand." Natsu said. "We didn't just come for the book. One of our friends has been taken by a pirate crew that came to this island and we have reason to believe that they have another friend of ours as well."

Her demeanor seemed to soften a little.

"So you come to this island to rescue your comrades?"

"Yes."

"You swear you're speaking the truth?"

"I am."

"What is your name?"

"Captain Natsu Dragneel."

"Dragneel? Any relation to Captain Igneel Dragneel?"

"He was my father. You know him?"

"He saved my life many years ago. In return I promised him that I would do anything he requested of me. He had only one request."

"What was that?"

"If I was to ever happen upon his son, then I would help him however I could. If you are indeed Igneel's son then I am bound by my word to help you." She stepped away from Laxus and allowed him to stand back up. "I am Mirajane, this island is my home and I am apart of tribe of people who have been here for centuries. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my tribe. If you all seek to find these friends of yours and retrieve them you will need help in preparing for the dangers on this island."

"We don't have much time for this." Gray said. "Our friends are being held by people who won't hesitate to kill the innocent. We have to act now."

"And your efforts will be meaningless if you are all killed by something on this island before you reach them." She said. "Please listen to me, I have seen many lives lost on this island. Both good and evil, very few have come here and not perished. Myself and my people are probably your only chance of rescuing your allies and leaving this island alive."

As much as Natsu and Gray wanted to start looking for Lucy and Juvia right away, they realized that Mirajane had a point. All three of them were almost killed by those monsters in just five seconds. Who knows how long they would last without being prepared for any potential danger? They're best bet was to follow Mirajane and do whatever she said. They just hoped that by the time they were ready it wouldn't be too late.


	42. Chapter 42

Tartoras dragged Juvia over to a river and stuck her in the water but they tied her hands to a post that was at the edge. She struggled but it wasn't easy especially now that she didn't have legs anymore. She tried using her siren song but their hearts were so black that not even they could be softened by her angelic voice.

"At the bottom of this river is where the charybdis dwells and at the moment it's only sleeping." Mard told her. "But eventually it will wake up and when it does it will most likely be the end of you. I'm sure the thought of it scares you a great deal doesn't it?"

Juvia nodded.

"Feel any tears welling up inside you?"

"I already told you I can't cry." She said. "You can hurt and frighten me all you wish but it will do nothing."

"We'll see." He then turned to Keyes. "Watch her and if anyone interferes kill them."

"Aye." Keyes said.

The rest of the crew left the river while bringing Lucy along with them. She was very afraid at the moment. When she was with Fairy Tail she had no fear because she knew they would never harm her but these people, she could feel the evil just radiating off of them. She didn't know what to do. Should she try to escape? What if they caught her? No doubt they would surely kill her? She was so very afraid because she knew that at this moment she would most likely die and once she was dead then that was it. There would be nothing left of her except sea foam. The thought of it scared her more than anything in this world.

Meanwhile Mirajane had brought Natsu and his crew mates to where her tribe resided. The men were all big, muscular, and strong while the women were all slender, athletic looking, and very attractive. However both genders bore tattoos and wore native clothing.

"We are a peaceful race." Mirajane explained. "We only resort to violence if we have to."

"How long have you people lived here?" Natsu asked.

"We don't know for sure. But we believe our race was created to specially protect the book of E.N.D because we all are naturally adapted to this island's harsh environment. It's like it's instinctual to us on how to survive here."

"That's interesting." Natsu said.

"No doubt you three are probably in need of food and water. My sister and I shall serve you something to eat and fresh water to drink."

"Thank you. You're very kind." Gray said.

"Lisanna!" She called. At once a young woman who looked nearly identical to Mirajane came forward. In fact the only difference between them was that her hair was shorter than Mirajane's.

"Hello Mira, who are your new friends? They're cute. Especially the pink haired one."

Natsu blushed at that comment.

"They're men I'm helping." Mirajane said. "Tonight we help them prepare for their journey tomorrow. Help me get them something to eat and drink."

"Alright."

"While we get everything ready my brother will gladly explain to you all the dangers of this island."

"Your brother?" Natsu said.

Next thing they knew they were being stared down by a man who was much more stronger than any of the other men they had seen in this tribe.

"This is Elfman my little brother." Mirajane introduced.

"Little?!" The three pirates said in disbelief.

"Stop shaking! Real men don't shake!" Elfman told them. "While you're on this island you must never show a sign of fear!"

"Oh boy this isn't going to end well." Gray said.

So while Elfman drilled the dangers of Tendrou Island into the pirates while also explaining to them how they should handle such dangers, his sisters gathered up some fruit and fresh water to give their guests. When it was time to eat, Natsu and Gray opened up to the people and started talking to them about their cultures, how they live, and what they did for work and fun. The women found them to be very funny and charming much to the envy of the men.

"So what do you think of them?" Mirajane asked her brother and sister later that evening as they prepared to rest for the night.

"I think they're weak and will be killed in just one hour." Elfman said.

"I think they're adorable." Lisanna said. "We don't see men like them around here."

"They are amusing." Mirajane agreed. "It's nice to meet some men who aren't so serious all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elfman asked.

"Nothing it's just that it's nice to meet a man with a sense of humor. All the men here including you hardly ever smile let alone laugh."

"We can't afford to be humorous. We must be strong and serious. It's how we protect our home and our people."

"Hey Mira." Lisanna said. "That pink haired man, Natsu was it?"

"Yes." Mirajane said.

"Do you think he has a mate?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he'd like one?"

"No sister of mine is going to mate with an outsider." Elfman said.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't mate with."

"Lisanna it is against our tradition to mate outside the tribe. Besides you already have an intended mate."

"I didn't pick Bickslow. You did."

"What's wrong with him? He'd make a good mate."

"But he never does anything fun or nice. He just stands around and glares at everybody."

"He loves you very deeply."

"He doesn't show it well."

"Enough you two." Mirajane said. "Now is not the time to discuss this ridiculous matter. Now both of you get some rest. We're going to need it when dealing with those three."

Before going to sleep, Mirajane checked on the pirates to see if they were comfortable. Granted they were sleeping outside but she started a fire to keep them warm.

"Call if you need anything." She said.

"We will. Thank you." Natsu said.

She then walked back to the hut that she shared with her sister.

"These people are weird." Laxus said.

"And you're not?" Natsu said.

"Compared to them no."

"I beg to differ."

"Whatever. I'm only doing this to get the book."

"You do realize they're not going to help us get that book."

"They will if we make them."

"You are not going to use violence on these people. Not after they've helped us."

"You know this compassion of yours is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Well this brutality of yours is starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm not listening to this." Gray said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Natsu said.

"To get more firewood. Hopefully you two will be done when I come back."

"You're gonna get lost."

"I'll mark my path. Don't worry."

Using his sword, Gray drew a dirt line as he walked out into the jungle to get more wood. He had just started to break off some weak branches from the trees when his hearing caught hold of a familiar sound that was in the distance. The familiarity was teasing him so he decided to move closer in it's direction so he could hear it better.

As the sound became more clear he realized that it was a voice. A woman's voice that was singing and he had a good idea that he knew who's voice it was. He moved closer and closer until he could finally hear the singing completely.

"_You're my summer rain_  
_You're my summer rain_  
_And I know that I'll see you again_  
_And I know that I'll see you again."_

He knew that song and he knew that voice. Juvia was nearby. He'd bet his life on it. He quickly headed in the direction of where her singing was coming from.


	43. Chapter 43

Poor Juvia had accepted her fate. That eventually she would be sucked up by the charybdis and instead of going to some afterlife when she died she would just turn to sea foam. Yet despite this she would leave this world with no regrets. True she had not earned an immortal soul like she had always wanted but she had learned what it meant to love someone. She had proven to herself that love does in fact exist and that was enough. She only wished that she could have least been able to say goodbye to the man she loved before she died. So she would settle for singing one last song for him, hoping that somewhere out there he could hear her.

"_You're my summer rain_  
_You're my summer rain_  
_And I know and I know and I know that I'll see you again_  
_And I know and I know and I know that I'll see you again."_

"Be quiet you!" Keyes snapped at her cruelly. "Your siren song will have no effect on me."

"Yes because clearly you have no heart." She replied.

"Funny words coming from a creature who has no soul." He said. "Though I must admit I never expected a monstrosity to be so lovely."

He stood up and began to walk toward her.

"Stay away from me!" She cried. "Keep those filthy hands to yourself!"

"Oh please. Don't look so frightened. It's not like you have any real feelings. However you do have a rather exciting upper body."

She struggled to move away from him but it was no good with her being bound like this. He seized hold of her arm with one hand and moved his other hand toward one of her breasts. Oh dear God no! It was bad enough that she was going to die and turn to sea foam, but to have her body be violated before death? How much more was she supposed to suffer?

"Don't you touch her!"

Just as his disgusting hand was just inches from her bussom when a dagger was thrown right through his hand and a fist punched him right across his face. Keyes hissed in pain, both he and Juvia looked up to see that the one threw the dagger and the punch was Gray.

"You're here." She said with both surprise and relief.

"Juvia are you alright?" He asked her.

"So far." She said.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of this."

"How sweet." Keyes said pulling the dagger from his hand. "Your jolly sailor bold has come to rescue you. You better pray that your God does in fact exist boy because you die today."

He threw the dagger back at Gray but he managed to catch it between two fingers without cutting his skin at all.

"Impressive." Keyes said before pulling out a pistol. "But let's how you do against a firearm- Ahh!"

Suddenly he felt sheer agony in his hand which travelled all the way to his head and caused him to fall over.

"What is this?!" Keyes demanded to know.

"That dagger I nicked your hand with. The blade was covered in a poison that I've been saving for a very special occasion. It won't kill you but it will leave you feeling writhing pain for many, many hours."

"Damn you!"

"Likewise."

Juvia was about to say something but then she took notice of the water. The current suddenly picked up at a rabid speed, being sucked toward something, and the force of it soon took hold of her. The charybdis had woken up.

"Gray!" She cried out.

Acting fast, Gray moved to the edge of the river to untie her. But the force of the current broke the ropes and she let out a scream before being pulled away.

"Juvia!" He called out. "Okay everything's fine. She'll just swim out and I'll meet her to where the river ends."

"Fool!" Keyes chuckled sinisterly. "There's a charybdis at the end of this river and as we speak your precious mermaid is being brought toward it's stomach! It'll swallow her up and she'll be gone forever!"

"What?!" Gray panicked. If she was swallowed by a charybdis she would die and since she would turn to sea foam when she died that made this situation even more drastic. What was he to do?

He looking at the raging water being sucked down. He felt a familiar chill go up his spine when he realized that there was only one thing to do. It scared him. It scared him very much but the thought of Juvia just disappearing from this world completely scared him even more.

Without any further hesitation he jumped into the river. When he first went under he felt the flashbacks from that terrible day come back but he wouldn't freeze up and just let himself sink. Not this time. He forced himself to move toward the surface and swim along the current that pulled him. As he swam he prayed that he wasn't too late. That he would get to her in time. At last he saw her clinging to the lowered branch of a tree that she had managed to grab on to, trying so hard to hold on and not get sucked. He quickly grabbed on to the edge of the river and reached out to her.

"Juvia grab my hand!" He told her.

"I can't reach it!" She said.

"Try! You have to try!"

He stretched his arm out to her, she did the same. Their hands desperately reached for each other.

"Almost." He kept thinking. "Almost there."

The branch she was clinging to broke and she started to get sucked away again but Gray managed to grab her hand before he could lose her.

"I got you!" He said.

"How are we going to get out of this?"

He looked around and spotted a small water fall connected the river to the ocean. If they could just swim across they would be home free. He pulled Juvia closer to him.

"Grab my waist." He told her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just hold on to me alright."

"Alright."

Once her arms were securely around his waist he let go of the edge and swam across toward the water fall. The strong currents were so hard to fight and it hurt his arms and legs so much, he was getting very tired but nevertheless he kept trying. Juvia moved her tail to give them extra speed and push them further across. Finally they fell over the water fall and landed into the ocean which at the moment was calm.

"We made it." He panted while trying to keep his head above water.

"Gray you saved me." Juvia said in astonishment.

"You're welcome." He said. Oh how sore his limps were.

"But you can't even swim. You could've drowned."

"Life's full of risks."

"But why on earth would you take such a risk for me? Do you not realize that you almost died?"

"I don't care! I don't fade out of existence when I die! You do!"

"But-"

"There's something you need to understand! And maybe now isn't the best time to tell you this but screw it! I would give my life to save yours!"

Juvia was taken aback by his words and her shock was furthered when he swam over to embrace her.

"I love you with all my heart." He admitted. "I don't care if you're not a human being! You're a real woman to me and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my entire life!"

He couldn't hold himself up any longer. His arms gave into exhaustion, he let himself fall under water and sink to the bottom of the sea. But he didn't make it to the bottom because Juvia caught him with her gentle arms. She then kissed him softly, giving both all her love and the ability to breathe. Gray kissed her back, giving her all his love and holding her to his chest so she could hear that his heart was beating for her.

Juvia's heart filled with joy. He loved her. He actually loved her. She knew what it was like to love someone and be loved in return. She was so happy and her happiness was so strong that she couldn't contain it. It moved from her heart and welled up into her eyes giving her an unfamiliar sensation. She quickly pulled both herself and Gray toward the surface.

"Juvia what's wrong?" Gray asked her.

She felt her cheeks and realized that they were wet with something that was dripping down from her eyes. Tears. She was crying tears..

"I'm crying." She said. "I'm crying. I'm actually crying."

"You are." He said gently brushing the tears on her cheeks with his fingers.

"But I don't understand. I'm not sad. I'm happy. I thought you only cried when you were sad."

"Sometimes you can cry when you're happy too. It's called tears of joy."

"That's so wonderful." She smiled. 


	44. Chapter 44

At last the life boat made it to town where they were immediately went to search for a doctor. Lucky for them the doctor they found didn't care at all that they were pirates and set to work trying to help Sting and Jellal. Sting only needed some bandages but poor Jellal would need some stitches. Erza couldn't remember the last time she had been so frightened. The doctor had told her that he would try his best to save Jellal but he was so badly injured that the doctor couldn't promise that the young man would live.

"Alright I've finished stitching up his injuries." The doctor told her.

"Will he be alright?" Erza said.

"I can't say for sure. Right now all he can do is sleep. Rest could help but there's no way of saying for certain if he'll live or not."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not."

Erza went into the room where Jellal was laying in bed unconscious. He had bandages and she could see where some of his stitches were. For an hour she sat in a chair that was across from his bed, waiting patiently and quietly for some sign that he would live. Then she kneeled down at his bedside and gently took hold of his hand.

"I'm so sorry Jellal." She whispered while trying so very hard not to cry. "I've done it again haven't I? Every time I come into your life you get hurt."

She heard a sigh and saw the man open his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." He said weakly.

"You're alright. Thank God." She said in relief.

"Where am I?" He groaned.

"At a doctor's. My friends and I found you and one of your men. We brought you here. Are you feeling-"

She was cut off when he suddenly sat up and threw his arms around her. He embraced her gently and held her as if she would disappear forever if he let her go.

He still couldn't believe that she had been alive all this time. He had been thinking that the person most dear to him had been dead for fourteen years. Fourteen years of having nightmares of that Erza being murdered in a brutal manner. Fourteen years of dreams where he would be reunited with her only for her to be ripped away from him once he woke up. Fourteen years of praying for Erza's spirit to forgive him for failing to save her. Fourteen years of that torment. Then he finds out at the end of those fourteen years that the she's alive and now all he wanted to do was hold her and keep anything from hurting her ever again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. "But I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw your face again after all this time. I was so sure that I had lost you forever."

Erza smiled and moved her arms carefully to his back. She too had been longing to hug this person whom she had been separated from during childhood. His arms were so warm, oh how she had missed him. She had missed him more than anyone else in her entire life.

"You know not a day went by when I didn't think of you." She said. "I wanted to find you so badly but at the same time I wanted to stay away from you because I left you."

"You didn't leave me. You were just separated from me."

"I would make wishes...Wishes that I would write down and place in a bottle that flot away in the sea. Every wish was always the same. That someday you would be free. I wanted to free you but I...I didn't know how."

"You didn't have to free me." He said. "I managed to escape."

After a long silence they finally broke apart and he laid back down in bed.

"So my life was saved by pirates." He looked away. "Oh the irony."

"I guess I should tell Gajeel and the others not expect a thank you huh?"

"Why did they save me? I'm trying to arrest them and have them hang."

"True but they understand that you're a good man just doing your job. Also I think Natsu knew that if you were to die it would break my heart and that's the last thing he'd ever want to happen to me."

"Does he really care that much about you?"

"Yes he does. My happiness means a lot to him. Mine, Gray's, to him the happiness and well being of everyone on that ship always comes first."

"Never thought a pirate could be selfless."

"Well he's living proof of that." She said. "Are you still going to have him and the others hanged?"

"I have orders Erza. I can't just disobey the queen."

"But maybe you can persuade her to drop the charges or something. They're good men. They don't deserve to die."

"Erza it's out of my hand."

"Please just try. Try for me." She pleaded.

He huffed in frustration and thought for a moment. He knew it was crazy and that it was a huge waste of time. He was a navy officer for God's sake, he shouldn't be speaking on behalf of pirates.

"I'll try." He complied.

"Thank you." She stood up. "You probably need to the rest now. I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait!" He called. "Can you stay just a little longer? I'm sorry it's just that I'm terrified that this is just another dream and when I wake up you'll be just the memory of dead little girl again."

She kneeled back down, took hold of his hand, and pressed it to the side of her face.

"You're not dreaming Jellal. I'm alive. I'm really here." She assured him. "And I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The door to the room was left slightly open which allowed Gajeel to watch them from the hallway.

"Love seems to be happening all around me recently." He said. "I wonder, what is it about us sea men that makes us so irresistible to women?"

"I'll say." Sting said from behind.

"Ah! Where the hell did you come from?"

"My room. Listen I gotta ask, how do you guys get a woman like that?" He asked pointing toward Erza. "I've been serving over seas for five years and the only who's ever given me the eye was old enough to be my mother."

"Why are you talking to me? I don't even know you."

"Hey I'm lonely. I seek the comfort of a good woman."

"Do I look like cupid to you?"

"I just need some advice."

"Get away from me. Doc! You got any straight jackets? Cause it looks like you might have a live one!"


End file.
